Illusions of Fire
by LadyAlira
Summary: A young warrior from another world is rescued by the Goblin King. Only time will tell if she can make a new life in the Underground. AU, not a JS. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fic. Title may change.

Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it or not. Sarah won't be in this (at least I'm not planning on it) since I have a hard time writing her.

This is pretty much an alternate universe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Only the unrecognized characters and storyline are mine.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"There she is!"

"Grab her!"

"She's getting away!"

"Release the dogs!

Rough harsh voices called out as several bodies moved through the darkness of the forest. A flash of pale skin and dark hair streaked between the thick tree trunks and over fallen logs, drawing their attention. Dogs growled and barked as they were released from their ropes and darted after the woman through the underbrush.

"She not be getting away this time." One grizzled man spit out as he watched the dogs vanish into the thick brush. He patted his large stomach and smiled, showing a mouthful of dirty broken teeth. The men surrounding him laughed as they set off to follow the dogs, all of them weary from their chase and covered with what looked to be years of dirt. Their clothes were ragged and stained with both food and blood. They were the Hunters. They traveled the lands, searching for victims. It never mattered to them who the prey was, be it human or animal. All they were in it for was the blood, the thrill of the hunt.

The prey they were after this time was a lone woman who was suspected of being a sorceress. The village elders had contacted the hunters a few weeks ago, alerting them to her presence in the village. Granted, the woman had been raised in this particular village, but she had disappeared many years ago as a child. A month ago, she had reappeared on the edge of the forest.

On her return, the woman had struck fear in the others, people who had watched her grow from a babe to a young woman were now terrified of her. It had been ten years since her disappearance and it was obvious that she was no longer the same as when she had left. She moved with a dancers grace, her steps the silent tread of a ghost. Her emerald eyes held a light that seemed to pierce the night, an ageless knowledge hidden within.

That was enough for the village elders to condemn her to the Hunters.

The Hunters followed the sound of the barking dogs to a lone tree a few yards away from the forest's edge. The leader called out an order to the dogs, who immediately laid down at the base of the tall tree while the others spread out in a circle around the tree. They stood there watching the woman crouched on one of the thick branches halfway up the ancient tree.

"Ya might as well get on down here girl," the man yelled up at her. "We're not leavin without ya."

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was almost musical, yet there was a steely resolve plain to hear in it.

"The Elders of yer village want ya before 'em. Not our business what fer." He looked at the ground long enough to spit and then turned his cold blue eyes back up at her.

"I have no business with the Elders. If they wish me gone then so be it. I will leave in peace; not at the end of your rope." She shifted her weight and looked around, counting ten of the ragged men.

"If'n yer a witch like they say; ye'll be dyin either way."

"I am no witch. If I was, do you think I would be up here in this tree where you and your dogs could not reach me?" She laughed, a light silver sound that held no amusement.

"I don't care what ya are. Now get down here!"

"And if I refuse?" He looked towards one of the men and nodded. Before she could turn around to look she yelped in pain as an arrow went through the flesh of her thigh.

"I won't warn ya again girl. Get down here." Weighing her options, she knew she had little choice. They were prepared to bring her down one way or another, alive or not. Slowly, the woman reached for one of the other branches only to find her vision growing dark. With a slight gasp, she flailed for the branch before falling from the tree.


	2. Chapter 1

My thanks to Etsuki-chan for urging me to continue, and thanks to those who have taken the time to read this.

Warning: This chapter and the next will be a bit intense in places so I upped the rating on it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Only the unrecognized characters and storyline are mine.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The village was deadly quiet. Everyone was gathered in the main hall to hear the accusations against the woman who had been brought in by the Hunters three days before. Inside the wide stone building, people whispered amongst themselves about the upcoming trial. Many of the villagers remembered the young girl who had vanished a decade ago, while others knew nothing about her and contented themselves with gossip mongering.

A door opened to allow seven aging men with grey hair and robes of ruby red wool entrance into the room. These were the village Elders, their word was law and the law demanded justice. As silence washed across the room, the Elders moved towards a curved polished stone table. As they took their seats, one of the Elders nodded towards the back of the room where a guard stood. Taking his cue, the guard opened the door then stepped back. Four guards dressed in full armor entered the room leading the woman. Dressed in a filthy sackcloth and bound by ropes, the woman still carried her head high; though her once graceful step now carried a limp thanks to the festering arrow wound in her leg and the guards attempts to make her stumble.

Children sitting near the aisle, spit at her as she passed though she stared directly ahead as if there was no others around. Her fevered emerald eyes were focused on the Elders awaiting her. Those who had known her as a child shook their heads in shame; thinking it a sad day indeed when one of their own children had to be dragged, reeking of sweat and filth, into the Great Hall.

The guards stopped her just before the table where the Elders sat studying her. One of the guards behind her reached out and gave her a hard shove, sending her forward a step. Slowly, she turned her head and looked at the man with cold fury in her eyes. Another guard yanked the rope as the others forced her to her knees.

"You have been brought before the Council of Elders to face punishment for your crimes Serina Vaelden. How do you plead?" One of the Elders rose to his feet and glared down at her bedraggled form.

With an air of defiance, she raised her head higher. "I have committed no crimes."

"Miss Serina, you are charged with being a witch, knowing full well that witchcraft is forbidden in our lands." Another Elder spoke up. Her eyes turned in his direction and the man shuddered.

"I am no witch, my lord."

"Explain your disappearance ten years ago then, as well as how you returned to our village." This from one of the other elders, his words sending uncomfortable murmurs through the Hall. Many believed that Serina had been stolen by the mountain witches that resided in the kingdom south of theirs. These witches were known for stealing children of various ages to use in their dark rituals, as well as for other reasons.

"As I have stated before my lords, I was taken by the Warriors of Itoras."

"What reason would the Itorans have to take you?" The First Elder interrupted.

"I do not know why they took me. All that truly matters is that the took me in, cared for me and taught me their ways."

"Their ways are barbaric!"

Serina's head shot up higher as she glared icily at the man. "The Warriors of Itoras are far from barbaric. They are a noble people with much to offer. You only see what you want to see. Yes, they use swords and magic to keep their lands safe. They are not the evil you think they are. The Itorans are peaceful and caring. They show compassion for others even if they do not know them, which is more than I can say for my own people. "

The First Elder's face turned red with rage as he stared hatefully at Serina. His hand shook as he pointed a bony finger at her. "You will regret your words woman." The villagers began murmuring in fear. The First Elder was known for his temper and unyielding ways. Those who sympathized with Serina prayed to their gods that the young woman would be kept safe.

"What I regret is returning to my home. I had hoped to make my home here once again. However, now I see that the people I once called family and friend are now nothing more than blind puppets to your manipulations. You are all so afraid of change that you would refuse any stranger the most basic of courtesies. You fear what you do not understand." She struggled to her feet, despite the pain in her leg and the fever coursing trough her body. The movement tore the wound open again and puss seeped from it. "I was wounded by the Hunters. Hunters that _you_ called on to hunt me down like some wild beast. You call the Itorans barbaric, yet you have me hunted down like an animal and then deny me healing for three days and nights. Nothing I have to say will make any difference to any of you. Pass your twisted version of judgment and be done with it."

Complete silence echoed throughout the hall at her words. Many shifted uncomfortably, all eyes darting between the ragged woman who refused to fold and the Elders who stared at her with hatred, shock and horror. Serina wished the council would hurry up and pass sentencing on her knowing that whatever punishment they chose would no doubt be horrific. Suddenly, the First Elder gave her a blood chilling smile.

"I sentence you to three days and four nights in the stockades with no food and no drink. On the fourth day, you will be put to death." His voice rang out through the Great Hall. Murmurs raced around the room as people realized what had just happened. It was unheard of for the First Elder to pass judgement without first consulting the other Elders. They also knew what happened to women who were sentenced to the stockades. The First Elder looked out over the crowded room. "Any who attempt to give aid of any kind to this woman will receive the same punishment." He picked up a large rock that presided at the center of the table and slammed it down. Stunned silence filled the air at his action. There would be no further discussion regarding Serina's fate. The judgement was final.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Only the unrecognized characters and storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Serina lay on the dirt floor, shivering as she waited for the guards to come for her. Her throat was raw from screaming and her entire body ached from the abuses that had been heaped upon her. She had been raped repeatedly by the guards that stood watch over her during her nights in the stockades and her back was covered with blood from the lashes the day guards had doled out when bored with their duties. No one in the village had answered her cries for help, fearing for their own lives.

She knew that they would come for her soon. The sound of a blade being sharpened reached her ears through the thick stone walls of the cell where she was waiting. She knew why she had been denied food and water, the First Elder wanted her weak. He wanted her to cower before him and beg for her life. It was something he would never get. Not from her. A footstep echoed through the cell and a key rasped against the lock. Snarling silently, Serina waited for the guard to come closer. She knew he was alone, they thought her too weak to resist anymore.

"Get up witch." The guard sneered as he stood over her. Serina turned her head blindly towards him. Reaching down, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet where she stumbled against him. Her hand clutched at his waist in an effort to steady herself. Serina trembled against the guard, her skin crawling as he leered down at her. "You want more? Is that it witch?"

She closed her eyes as he threw her to the floor and lowered himself over her. She could feel every touch he made against her fevered skin as he prepared to enter her. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and he froze as she stared up at him with eyes full of fury and hate, her fingers curling around the hilt of his dagger. Her lips curled into a cold smile as she plunged the blade into his throat. The guard clutched at his throat, trying to stop the blood as Serina shoved his shoulder, forcing him off of her. She rolled away from the dying man and crouched a few feet from him.

"Now it is _my_ turn to spill blood," she hissed quietly as she watched him die. As his eyes glazed over in death, hers shone with a feral quality. Quickly, she moved over to him and claimed his short sword as her own. It wasn't her weapon of choice, but she was skilled with it. Time was running out however, she needed to get out of there and away from the village before anyone found the guard.

Staying in the shadows, Serina crept from the building and into the woods behind it. Her leg was stiff and she could feel the infection coursing through her blood. Desperately, she hoped to find the herbs needed to ease the pain long enough to get to a healer. Cursing her luck, she was forced to travel on foot since she was so sick. She longed to take to the trees where she could travel without detection.

After what seemed like hours, Serina came across a stream. She whimpered at the scent of the fresh water and threw herself face first into it. Gulping the water down, she froze as her training came back to her. It had been more than three days since she had last drank anything. As ill as she was, she needed to slow down. Her whole body shook with severe hunger and fatigue as she laid down on the other side of the stream. She needed food badly or she would never make it to safety. Serina glanced around the area, searching for something edible. Her vision swam as she struggled towards a bush laden with berries. Just as her fingers brushed the fruits, the world went black.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks Etsuki-chan and goblingirl () for the reviews. They're very appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Only the unrecognized characters and storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

A white barn owl glided along the air currents above the forests, searching for something. Something had drawn his attention to this world, to this area, but he was unable to figure out what it was or why. In the distance, he could hear people shouting and dogs barking. Diving lower so that he was flying just above the tree tops, he followed the sounds of the people. Snatches of conversation floated up to him as he landed in a tree out of sight. He listened as the people below shouted out to each other to find a woman, that she was somewhere in the woods. Large golden eyes blinked in the darkness as torches flared up and moved closer. With a quick ruffle of his feathers, the owl set off on silent wings again.

With the aid of the wind, the owl soon outdistanced the villagers who were stumbling around amongst the trees. The sensation that he was supposed to go somewhere came over him again, this time stronger. Looking around, the owl spotted a stream and flew down; giving in to the thirst he felt. As he clacked his beak a soft sound reached his avian ears and he swiveled his head around, scanning the area. The call seemed stronger now, as the sound of barking dogs drew nearer. Hooting once, the owl stretched out his wings and transformed into a tall lithe figure with wild platinum blonde hair dressed in black battle armor.

It was then that he saw a bundle laying half under a bush a few yards away. His avian senses had picked up the scent of sickness and blood but had been unable to determine the exact source. Now that he was human again, he had found that which had eluded him. A faint whimper came from the pile of rags and he stepped closer. Slowly, he kneeled down and touched the bundle only to feel a thin body burning with fever.

"Can you help her?" A voice called out behind him. Turning to see who it was, the man rose to his feet.

"She is dying."

"Don't matter none. The Elders want her dead." the other man said sadly as he looked away. He was one of the few who had known Serina before she vanished and felt she was undeserving of what the Elders had done.

"I see. Might I ask why they want her dead?"

"She's accused of being a witch." A dog barked closer and they could hear the others coming closer. "Please, can you help her?"

He tilted his head and studied the man for a moment glancing down at the girl. "Why should I?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong. Serina's a good girl, she always has been." The villager stumbled through the stream to them. "Please. She doesn't deserve to die. I beg of you, save her if you can." They looked up as one of the dogs crashed out of the brush and stopped. The dog crouched low and growled menacingly at them before turning back into the woods. Someone shouted and the villager turned back to look at the stranger, his eyes filled with fear.

He sighed and looked down at the unconscious girl. The man seemed desperate for the girl to be saved. "You must wish it."

"What?"

"You must wish her to me." His impatience was growing.

"Why can't you just take her? Who are you?"

"I can only take those who are wished away. Now make the wish if you want her to live." His voice grew cold. Time was running out.

"I- I wish you to save Serina."

He nodded and bent down to scoop her into his arms. "Understand that she will never return to this place again. She belongs to me now." Another man burst through the underbrush and ran towards them with an axe raised above his head. The man vanished in a burst of pinprick lights, leaving the villagers stunned.

"What was that?" the second man asked as he stopped beside the first.

"I…"

"Did you find the girl?" The First Elder's voice spoke up behind them. Both men spun around.

"She was here my Lord." The second man answered in a shaky voice.

"And where is she now?"

"I don't know my Lord. A man was standing right there holding her and they just vanished." The Elder turned to look at the first man.

"What happened here? Who took her and where?"

"I- I don't know my Lord. He picked her up and vanished into thin air." He trembled at the glare the Elder was giving him.

"Fools!" The Elder spun on his heel and stalked off, leaving the other two behind. She was the last living relative of her family, the last one left that could remind him of her great grandmother's betrayal. He smiled evilly as he considered the outcome of this night. Serina was gone and if she ever chanced returning she would be put to death immediately. He had gotten what he wanted; He was finally rid of the woman.


	5. Chapter 4

Another chapter... YAY lol. Thanks for the reviews :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Only the unrecognized characters and storyline are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The goblins were all running around the room, laughing and cavorting as they chased several chickens around the Great Hall. A flash of light gave them pause and the room fell silent as their king glared angrily at them.

"Do something useful for a change and fetch the healer!" He barked loudly as he turned and strode from the room with limp form in his arms. The goblins turned to look at each other in confusion. The king had never before come back from a flight and requesting a healer. Much less carrying anything but a young babe. Almost immediately, they forgot his order and began chasing the chickens again. "FETCH THE HEALER NOW!" His voice rang through out the castle and the goblins ran in fear to find the healer.

Jareth went straight to a guest chamber and laid the girl down on the bed that dominated the room. He stared down at her for a moment, his lips curled in disgust before turning to leave. Intuition told him that it was not likely that the girl could be saved, but he would try at least. Thinking back to the moment when he had picked her up, he realized that she was the reason he had been called to that strange land. The driving force that had urged him into flight that night had vanished when he picked her up. His hand reached out to the doorknob when the door suddenly flew open.

"Oh my! I apologize your Majesty, I was unaware that you were at the door." The healer stepped into the room.

"Never mind. The girl is there, see what you can do with her." Jareth gestured towards the bed. Moving over to the bed, the healer looked down at the girl and gasped in horror.

"What happened to her?" He gasped as he spun to look at the king.

Jareth pulled the bell cord near the door then walked back over to the bed. Looking down at her again he grimaced. "I only know that she was accused of being a witch and was to be killed. From the looks of her, she has been kept in dire conditions before she escaped."

"Dire conditions? This child has been tortured!" The healer reached out and lifted a lock of grimy hair. "She needs to be cleaned before I can attend her."

"I have already sent for a maid." A knock sounded on the door and they turned towards it. An elderly woman with short white hair, dressed in a simple brown dress, slipped in and curtsied.

"You have need of me, your Majesty?"

"Yes Matilda. Clean this girl up so that Kelgar can heal her." Jareth grimaced as the odor hit him again.

"Yes Sire." Matilda went through a side door in the room and emerged a few minutes later with a basin of water. She shooed the men out and began cleaning the girl. The old woman had seen much in her lifetime, but the condition of this girl was horrible. Every few minutes, she had to fetch clean water. By the time she was done, the filthy girl was gone. In her place was a pale skinned woman with once vibrant hair the color of flames. She threw the rags that she'd removed from the girl into the fireplace and forced herself not to get sick. The girl was covered with cuts and bruises, her body emaciated. The area around the wound in her leg was swollen and red with a foul smelling fluid seeping from it. Shaking her head she went to the door and called the healer back in.

Jareth and Kelgar followed the maid back into the room. Kelgar gasped in horror as he stared at the girl's wounds. Jareth stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes glazed over in cold fury as his hands clenched with the need to repay whomever had treated the girl so badly.

"She needs a full bathing, but I can't give her one in this condition. I've done the best I can for now." Matilda whispered sadly.

"Thank you Matilda. If you would be so kind, I could use your assistance in healing her." Kelgar bent over her leg to examine the leg wound. The old woman simply nodded. He set his bag down on the table beside the bed and searched through it. After a few minutes, he handed a vial to Matilda and instructed her to pour it down the girls throat, along with a bowl of salve to be spread over the cuts and bruises.

While Matilda attended to those, Kelgar set to work on the leg wound. He winced as he lanced the wound open and brown fluid began pouring from it. They worked silently over the girls body, ignoring the king's rabid pacing across the room.

"There is nothing more that can be done for her. From the looks of her, she's been beaten and starved for a while now, as well as repeatedly raped." Kelgar told them quietly when they had done all they could for her. "She'll need to be watched constantly until she wakes. Until that time, she'll need broths and healing potions fed to her."

"Will she recover?" Jareth stopped pacing and stepped closer to the bed. Matilda and Kelgar had dressed her in a pale blue gown and tucked clean blankets around her.

"She should, though it all depends on her."

"If your Majesty will allow it, I'll stay with the child." Matilda smoothed her hand over the now clean red hair and gazed sadly down at the her.

"Her name is Serina." Jareth turned to leave then stopped. "You may watch over her Matilda. If there is anything that either of you needs, send for Kelgar immediately."

"Thank you Sire." Matilda curtsied. Jareth nodded once before leaving the room. He was still furious at the girl's condition and realized now that the villager who begged him to save her knew more than he had told. Calling up a crystal, he tried to locate the man only to see nothing but blackness. Knowing that the man had no way of blocking his sight, Jareth realized the man was now dead and wondered why.


	6. Chapter 5

Etsuki-chan, you're certainly keeping me busy with writing lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Only the unrecognized characters and storyline are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The first thing Serina was aware of was the sensation of laying on a soft mattress and the weight of several luxurious blankets. Slowly, she forced her eyes open and tried to turn her head, only to feel pain shoot through her head while her stomach rebelled at the simple movement.

"My lady!" An aged voice gasped when she moaned. A moment later, a glass was tilted gently against her lips and Serina swallowed reflexively as the liquid flowed into her mouth. Almost immediately her head cleared and the pain decreased.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded raspy, as if it had been unused in ages. A wet cloth was wiped gently across her forehead.

"You're in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, my lady. The king will be glad to hear you've awoke. He's been most anxious to speak with you."

Serina slowly looked around, though she still had some difficulty focusing on everything. She could make out the she was laying on a huge canopied bed that was draped in pale green silks. Even as fuzzy as her vision was, she could tell that the room was decorated in pale blues, greens and violet colors. Slowly she focused on the woman next to her. A kindly face that was lined with age with cloudy blue eyes carrying untold wisdom hovered above her.

"Who are you?"

The elderly woman chuckled softly, "My name is Matilda dear. His Majesty, King Jareth has allowed me to watch over you while you recovered."

"Recovered? What happened?" Serina racked her brain trying to remember what had happened to her, but everything was a complete blank.

"You don't remember?" Matilda shook her head sadly and patted her hand. "When the king brought you here, you were nearly dead. Where ever you came from, they certainly treated you horribly. We've all wondered why."

"Yes, considering the condition you were in, it's a wonder you survived." a new voice interrupted. Serina turned her head a little to quickly and whimpered as stars exploded across her vision. "Easy dear lady. You are still very ill, so the slower you move the better."

Serina studied the man closely, his smoky eyes were the purest gray she'd ever seen. His black hair hung straight down his back, blending in with the black robes he wore, and she could barely make out the tips of pointed nears in the heavy locks. "How did I get here? What happened?"

Kelgar sat quietly for a moment, watching as Matilda fussed about the girl, plumping pillows and straightening her blankets. Finally he turned his gray eyes towards her. "Do you remember anything that happened before you were brought here?" She shook her head, her mind drawing a blank. He sighed. "His Majesty brought you here from your world after a man wished you to him."

"I was to be executed..." Images of her 'trial' and torture trickled through the foggy haze that clouded her memory.

"Yes. The king brought you here to try and save your life. By the time I was able to tend to your wound, you had a bad infection. Matilda here has been administering the potions that would help heal you."

She thought for a moment. "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly two weeks."

Her eyes went wide, "Two weeks?" She was horrified, how could she have been unconscious for almost two weeks? The healer gently pushed her back against the pillows when she tried to leave the bed.

"Easy child. There's nothing to get upset about." Matilda soothed as she puttered around the room.

"Nothing to get upset about? I nearly died at the hands of my kinsmen! I was beaten, raped and starved for days! Now I'm in a strange place where I have no idea as to who anyone is!" Serina was fighting to stay calm, but it was a lost battle in and of itself.

"Well my dear, that can easily be remedied. I am Kelgar, the Royal Healer for his Majesty, King Jareth."

"You're not a goblin. Matilda said this was the Castle beyond the Goblin City."

Kelgar laughed, "That is true my dear. While I'm no goblin, we are in the Goblin Kingdom."

"Why would an elf be in a goblin kingdom?" She looked at Matilda who seemed to be trying not to laugh herself.

Kelgar grinned at her, "This is the Goblin Kingdom, but goblins are not the only creatures who live here. We are a part of the Labyrinth which the Goblin King rules."

"I'm sorry, but this is too much. I've never heard of a labyrinth, or a King Jareth."

"You are no longer on your world. This is the Underground," Kelgar smiled gently at her. A huge yawn erupted even though she tried to stifle it. Chuckling, Kelgar patted her arm. "Rest now Lady Serina. His Majesty will want to speak with you soon. I must go report to him now."

Serina nodded as the healer rose and made his way to the door. "Thank you Lord Kelgar."

"Just doing my job my dear." He turned and smiled at her, "I'll return later on to check on you again." Matilda waited till the door was completely closed before turning back to look at the young woman. Offering a gentle smile, the human tucked the blankets around Serina and patted her shoulder softly before leaving as well. After a few minutes, Serina closed her eyes and gave in to the pull of sleep that beckoned her.


	7. Chapter 6

I hope everyone is enjoying this story lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Only the unrecognized characters and storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Jareth stood near the bed, staring down thoughtfully at the sleeping woman. When the healer had reported that the woman was awake, Jareth had went to her almost immediately even though he had been in the middle of a very important meeting. Shaking his head, the king turned and was about to leave when a slight sound caught his attention. Looking back at the bed, he found a pair of emerald eyes watching him warily.

"So you're finally awake?" He studied her for a moment before walking slowly back towards the bed. Serina's eyes widened briefly as she stared at the man before her before narrowing. She was stunned by his ethereal beauty and could feel the magic that coursed trough him. Watching as he moved closer, she stiffened at the sensual air around him. He was dressed in a loose white shirt that hung open to his waist and tight grey leather pants that left little to the imagination. His ensemble was topped off with black heeled boots that rose to his knees, black gloves and a black vest. His platinum hair looked wild and choppy, as if the wind had played havoc with it. His face was harsh and angular; with a coldness that seemed to come naturally in his mismatched eyes.

"What's the matter Lady Serina? Has the cat got your tongue?" He smirked down at her. Mentally, she shook herself and cleared her mind of the haze that was floating through her mind.

_So that's how it is huh? Very well, two can play at this. _Raising her head higher, Serina regarded him coolly. "No, the cat does not have my tongue thank you. Who are you and why were you standing over me?"

Stepping back, he gave a slight bow. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." She stared at him blankly. He arched a brow at her lack of response. Kelgar had not indicated that there was anything wrong with her mentally. "You _do_ know what goblins are don't you?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"I am merely trying to understand how this can be a goblin kingdom when there doesn't seem to be any goblins." Jareth laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There are plenty of goblins here. They have been strict orders to stay out of this part of the castle so that you may rest."

"Oh, thank you."

He only nodded. "Would you care to explain why your village Elders wanted you dead?"

Serina shivered. "I don't believe it was the entire council's decision. The First Elder made the judgement. There's more to it than just wanting me dead."

"Explain." Jareth pulled a chair up near the bed and sat down in it. Leaning forward to rest his elbows atop his knees, he watched her intently.

"He wanted my great grandmother's hand in marriage. She refused him, marrying his brother instead and he has held a grudge against my family ever since. Ten years ago, I was taken from the village. When I returned a few weeks ago, the First Elder accused me of being a witch and sentenced me to death."

"They did more than that." His voice was flat. Serina nodded as she looked away. After a few minutes she told him what had happened to her, thankful that her memory was better even though it sickened her that her own people could be so cruel. A sharp knock at the door caught their attention and Jareth barked out for whoever it was to enter.

"Your Majesty," he nodded towards the king before turning to Serina with a smile. "Ah good. How are you feeling my dear? I trust his Majesty has not tired you too much?" The healer glanced warningly at Jareth.

"No, Lord Kelgar, I'm not that tired." She smiled back congenially at the healer.

"Good, good." Kelgar muttered as he pulled the covers aside and started probing at her wounded leg. "This is healing nicely." He covered her leg back up and patted her knee. It was then that Serina realized that she was no longer in the rags she had fled in. Instead she was wearing a short blue shift that clung to her body.

Jareth caught the look of shock that flashed across her face when she looked down at her chest. "Is there a problem Lady Serina?" She shook her head then turned away from him. Kelgar caught the action and looked up at the king in worry. Jareth stood there smirking at the girl. Shooting a warning glance at Kelgar, he vanished from sight.

"How long will I have to remain here?"

"My dear, you are still very weak. It will take time before you can even think about leaving that bed. Matilda will be back shortly to help you to the bath. In another day or two we'll see if you can handle solid foods again." Kelgar smiled gently at her, though her questions confused him.

"And after that?"

"What's the hurry Serina?" Jareth's voice cut coldly through room. She turned her head a looked at him with an arched brow.

"As much as I appreciate you saving my life you Majesty, I am sure that you have other things to do than deal with an invalid guest."

He snorted, looking down at her. "And where do you intend to go if you were to leave the castle?"

"I don't know yet, but I am sure there will be someplace I can go."

"You are not leaving this castle anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" She looked from Jareth to Kelgar, noticing the way the healer avoided looking at her. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah yes, you don't know do you?" Jareth smiled cattily. "You belong to me now Serina."

"What?" Her voice rose with suppressed anger. She turned to Kelgar, "What in the hell is he talking about?" Kelgar merely shook his head, turning away to busy himself with other things. Serina growled.

"I mean exactly what I said. The only way for me to have taken you was for someone to wish you to me."

"But there was no one there. I was alone." She interrupted.

He glared at her. "By the time I found you, the villagers were already searching for you. One of them found you at the same time as I. The man made the wish that allowed me to bring you here."

"That doesn't explain anything." She snapped.

Jareth smirked. "It means my dear lady, that you now belong to me."

"You're insane."

"Am I? It is part of my job, to take those who are wished away." He chuckled quietly, "Of course, I normally take only children who are adopted into the other families throughout the Underground."

"I am no child." Her voice dripped with ice.

He tilted his head and smiled slightly as his mismatched eyes traveled over her. "No, you certainly are no child. And since you are no child, that leaves it to me as to what to do with you." Jareth leaned over her, his arm braced against the headboard. "You are mine to do with, as I please," he whispered.

Serina's eyes narrowed, "I belong to no one, least of all you."

Jareth smiled smugly, "That remains to be seen."

Kelgar sighed as Jareth vanished and shook his head. "Lady Serina, you must not anger his Majesty. Doing so can have severe repercussions."

"Look, I truly appreciate everyone's help, but I am not an object to be owned. His _Majesty_ can just go to hell for all I care."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Jareth sat in a window overlooking the Labyrinth, watching as Serina and Kelgar walked through a garden below. It had taken another two weeks before she was strong enough to leave her bed. Every time he thought about how she looked when she first arrived, his blood boiled. She was slowly regaining her strength and no longer looked like skin and bones. It amazed him that she was now wandering the grounds below, chatting amiably with his healer and long time friend.

She had been recovering quickly and looked fetching in the plain grass-green velvet gown that blended in so well with the garden. He was hoping that she'd eventually seen that there was no returning to her world. Unfortunately, she was determined to go back as soon as she could. The healer had tried to explain that if she was to return then the Elder would have her killed, but she refused to accept it.

Jareth had gone back to try and find out more information, and had been appalled when he overheard the First Elder speaking with someone about Serina. The conversation had been mainly one-sided since the Elder was ordering the woman killed on sight. With a sigh, he looked down into the gardens to check on her. Twisting his wrist, Jareth created a crystal and peered into it only to groan in frustration when he saw where they were.

"I will not!"

"My Lady, you are no where near ready to do anything of this sort yet." Kelgar argued as he reached out to take Serina's arm. They had been on their way back to her rooms in order for her to rest when she had spotted the armory. Before Kelgar had been able to stop her, Serina had darted through the doors. "Lord Ralir does not have time to teach you how to handle a sword."

Serina jerked out of his reach and glared angrily at the him. "Who said he would have to teach me anything? How do you know what I am capable of or not?"

"My apologies my Lady, I did not mean to imply that you know nothing about sword fighting. I am merely concerned for your health."

"I must agree with Lord Kelgar, Lady Serina. From what I have heard, you are still recovering from severe injuries." Ralir interrupted. Serina turned angry eyes in his direction. When she had first been introduced to the Captain of the Guard, Serina had been impressed with the man. He reminded her of the Itoran warriors that she had lived with for so long. His short curly brown hair and soft brown eyes gave him a boyish look that belied his straightforward attitude.

Serina stared at the darkly tanned warrior angrily. "Does everyone here go by heresy?"

"What _is_ you problem woman?" Jareth interrupted before either could respond to her.

She jerked her head and slowly glared over her shoulder at the king, completely ignoring the fact that the other two men bowed respectfully at the sight of Jareth. "Other than being kept here against my will and subjected to complete and utter boredom?"

"Come come now, you make it sounds as if you're a prisoner here." Jareth couldn't help but grin.

"Well, your _Majesty_," she sneered, "Considering the fact that you refuse to allow me to return home; then yes, I would say that I am a prisoner here."

Jareth stepped towards her, his face twisted with anger. "I have given you the freedom to roam the castle and it's gardens as you wish. I have provided you with everything you could desire and this is how you repay my kindness for saving your life?"

"I never asked to be rescued." Serina snarled

Jareth leaned forward, his eyes snapping with fire. "Do not defy me woman! You _will_ remain here whether you want to or not!" A loud crack split the air. Kelgar and Ralir stared in shock and dread from one to the other as silence filled the air. The king's eyes narrowed into slits as he turned his head to stare into her eyes again. "If you _ever_ try that again, you will regret it." he whispered savagely.

"I will do what I want! I am not yours to order around!" Serina spat.

Jareth tilted his head to the side and studied her. Suddenly, he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "My, but you are a feisty one, reminds me of a kitten. A wild kitten backed into a corner, spitting and clawing at the enemy." He looked at her again, deadly serious. "Both the healer and your maid have explained why you can not return to your world. Why can you not accept that you will remain here unless I decide otherwise?"

"Because I will _not_ remain here! I am not some damnable pet to keep till you tire of it! I am _not _yours, you pompous ass; no matter what you think!"

"I don't see that you have much choice in the matter my dear." He snapped. Serina snarled furiously and lashed out at him again. Jareth caught her wrist in a bone crushing grip. "I have warned you woman. You will remain confined to your room until you can behave yourself and stop acting like some ungrateful whelp." Jareth's voice was dangerously low. "Lord Ralir, escort the lady back to her chambers." Serina glared hatefully at the furious king as Ralir grabbed her from behind and dragged her from the room. Her angry screams echoed throughout the castle as the warrior forced her down the corridors.

Kelgar turned to look at Jareth who was staring at the door, his face cold. "Are you alright Jareth?"

Jareth nodded as he raised his hand to his jaw and rubbed it gently. "That woman is infuriating to say the least."

"It seems that we have underestimated her. Never before have I seen anyone brave enough to strike a king, much less you." He watched Jareth closely, worried about the girl. Though she had been in his care for barely a month, he was already quiet fond of her. Kelgar hated to think that she might have angered the king enough that he would throw her in the dungeons, especially after everything she'd already been through.

"She is under your care Kelgar, I would advise that you instruct her on proper etiquette towards her king." Jareth spat as he stormed from the room. Kelgar sighed and started walking back to Serina's rooms. He knew there would be hell to pay over this.

He found Ralir leaning against the wall outside Serina's chambers and sporting a busted lip. Sighing, Kelgar reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of healing ointment for the warrior. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"She caught me by surprise. Slammed her head back into my face." Ralir shook his head and laughed, "Are you certain that's the same woman that was nearly dead a month ago?"

"One and the same my friend, one and the same."

"She's a spitfire, I'll tell you that much. Never thought I'd see someone attack Jareth like that. Least of all a female."

"Indeed. That is what worries me though. We both know that Jareth will not allow things like that to continue. I worry that he'll do something to her."

"Like what? It's not as if she doesn't deserve whatever punishment he hands out to her." Ralir snorted, "I thought he would toss her into the bog for that."

"I don't know. I doubt he would seriously consider putting her in the dungeons after everything she's been through already, but if she angers him enough he might. While I admit, the woman has certainly recovered faster than I thought possible, there is no doubt in my mind that being relegated to the dungeons would destroy her completely. As it is, Jareth ordered her to be confined to her chambers."

Ralir glanced over his shoulder towards the door. Tilting his head towards it, he looked back at Kelgar. "Do you think she'll stay in there?"

"No." Kelgar grinned.

"Neither do I."

Kelgar reached forward and knocked on the door, listening for Serina's answer. When she didn't answer, he looked at Ralir curiously. "Are you sure she's in there?" Ralir nodded.

"She was throwing things around and raging like a mad woman just before you got here."

"If she's gone, Jareth will not be pleased."

"Then again, he might be glad to see her gone. Looks like all she's done since she got here is give him trouble." Ralir shook his head as Kelgar opened the door and peered into the darkened room.

"Lady Serina?" Kelgar looked at Ralir, "I don't see her."

"Maybe she's in the bathing room."

They stepped into the room and looked around. Waving his hand, light filled the room from various candles, and the deepening shadows receded, causing Kelgar to inhale sharply at the sight that greeted them. Serina had nearly destroyed the entire room in her rage. The vanity table was overturned and several vases smashed. Glass and crystal littered the floor everywhere along with feathers from the pillows that she had shredded. It appeared that Serina was more upset about Jareth's words than he had thought.

Kelgar heaved a sigh of relief when he finally spotted the woman curled up in a corner of the room. Unsure as to how she would react, he made his way slowly over to her. Glass crunched under his feet as he knelt down in front of Serina. Calling out her name he received no response; it was as if her body was there, but she wasn't. Gently, the healer reached out and laid his hand against her arm.

"Go away," Her voice was so low that he could barely hear her.

"I can not, my Lady." He sighed, "You must know, my dear, that striking the king the way you did can be considered an act of treason."

"Do I look as if I care?" She turned her head slightly and looked up at him, her eyes devoid of any emotion, almost as if they were dead. Kelgar shivered, this did not bode well at all.


	9. Chapter 8

I hope everyone who reads this is enjoying it :) I'd like to ask for more feedback if everyone would be kind enough to do so. I would just like to know what everyone thinks of it. Like it, hate it, or what have you lol. Many thanks to Etsuki-chan for her loyal reading and reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Matilda wrung her hands, worried to death. She knew that the king would be furious with her and Kelgar over Serina's actions of late. She was simply too old to deal with this sort of thing. Shaking her head and sighing, the old maid reached out and knocked on the heavy wooden door to the king's office. His voice called out from the other side for her to enter as the door swung silently open.

"What is it Matilda?" He looked up from the stack of papers he had been going over, noticing that the woman was so agitated that she forgot to curtsy when she entered. He groaned inwardly, knowing that whatever she wanted had to do with Serina and that it would not be any good.

"It's…" She paused and took a deep breath. "It's Lady Serina your Majesty."

He sighed and sat back, rubbing his gloved fingers across his forehead. It had been three weeks since he'd ordered her confined to her rooms and he had steadfastly refused any contact with her. Even the others were not allowed to discuss her in his presence. Leaning forward, Jareth picked up one of the papers and began reading over it again. "What of her?"

"I- we fear she is…" Matilda broke off, unable to continue as she caught the cold look in the king's eyes.

"What exactly is she doing?"

"S-she won't eat your Majesty. Neither Kelgar or myself have been able to get her to eat anything since you confined her to her rooms. All she does is sleep or sit there in the window, staring out over the lands." The maid looked at him with pleading eyes, "We fear that she's lost all will to live your Majesty."

"Leave me." Jareth snapped, his eyes still on the papers before him. Matilda paled at his harsh tone and left the room as quickly as her old bones would allow. When the door clicked shut behind her, Jareth summoned a crystal and peered into it. Muttering a curse, he slammed the crystal against the wall and vanished.

"My lady, you _must_ eat." Kelgar stood beside Serina as she lay curled up in a ball on her massive bed, holding a tray of food. Since she had been confined to her rooms, the woman had withdrawn into herself.

"I'm not hungry." Her tone was the same as it had been for the past three weeks, flat and unemotional. Nothing they said or done received anything more. The healer was at his wits end, he could heal the body, but not the mind or spirit. And Serina's spirit was dying and he was at a loss as to what to do.

Jareth appeared behind him with a loud snap and Kelgar jumped. The woman laying on the bed never even blinked, as if she was completely unaware of the things going on around her. He turned to look at Jareth, "I see Matilda told you what was happening." The king only nodded, his mismatched gaze fastened on Serina as he studied her.

He stepped past Kelgar and grabbed the woman's arm, tugging her over to face them. Her skin was paler than the last time he had seen her and her cheeks sunken. The skin under her eyes looked bruised and she was cold to the touch. If he hadn't felt the rapid pulse under her skin, he'd have thought she was dead. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled.

"She's withdrawn into herself Jareth. We haven't been able to get a reaction of any kind out of her since that day. There is nothing more I can do." Kelgar replied, his voice full of sorrow.

"I left her in your care Kelgar! How could you allow this to happen?" Jareth snapped furiously at him. Kelgar fell back a step in shock, Jareth had never yelled at him before and it was shocking.

"My Lord, I would have prevented this if I could have. I cannot heal the spirit or mind. Only she can do that."

"Leave us." Jareth's voice was harder than Kelgar had ever heard before. He sputtered in shock as he backed towards the door. His back thumping into the wood and he jumped, spinning around he rushed through the doorway, leaving the door to close on its own. Jareth studied her for a moment before making a crystal. He dropped the crystal on the bed and a tray appeared, loaded with food.

"Serina, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." she whispered blandly.

Jareth growled in frustration as he reached down and yanked her up against him. "You will eat woman. I'll not have you starving to death in my castle."

Her eyes flared to life as she tried to twist away from him, but his strength was greater. Hatred filled her for the man holding her so easily. "Get your hands off me you spawn of a rock faced ogre! Send me home NOW!" Her voice went from a whisper to an outraged scream.

Jareth tilted his head and smirked at her. "Tsk tsk. Such language for a lady isn't becoming. No matter, at least you're reacting now."

"Go to hell!" She snarled viciously.

"Eat and I just might kitten."

"Don't call me that."

He grinned at her, watching as she flexed her fingers. With a laugh, he dropped her back against the pillows. "If you insist on sinking your claws into me, my little cat, you need to get your strength back first." Serina growled at him, her eyes narrowed angrily as she watched him walk away from her. Groping across the bed, her fingers touched the tray. She grabbed the first thing her hand touched and threw it at him. Smiling evilly when the bowl shattered against his back. In a flash, Jareth was kneeling over her, pressing her down against the bed. "Continue to anger me and you will regret it _Kitten_."

"Go to hell!"

"I will force feed you if I must, my lady." Serina only glared up at him defiantly. "Very well kitten. If you insist." Jareth smirked as he dragged both her arms above her head and secured them with a spell. He merely smirked as Serina's emerald eyes grew large in shock before blazing with savage fury. He jumped quickly out of the way when one of her bare feet lashed out towards his head. Shaking his head, he gave her a feral grin as he caught her feet. "You are certainly full of surprises aren't you kitten?" He smiled as he straddled her hips, her eyes growing wide in horror for a second before they narrowed into icy slits. "And just what is running through that mind of yours kitten?" He taunted her as he leaned over her.

Jareth glanced over the tray before waving his hand, dismissing it. An instant later another tray appeared in its place. "This time, you'll not have the chance to throw your food, instead you will eat every bit of it." He picked up a spoon and stirred it through one of the dishes before grabbing her jaw and forcing her to take the broth. Serina waited till he released her jaw before spitting it back into his face.

His hand automatically drew back and he backhanded her across the face, her head snapping hard to the side. He sat there stunned at his actions for a moment, staring at her. He had never struck a woman before and was disgusted at himself for it. Slowly, Serina turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes glinting with pure hatred as a trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth. Suddenly she started laughing and he looked at her in worry. "I fail to find this situation even remotely amusing."

Serina stopped laughing, her eyes still filled with rage. "You are an ass. Do you treat all your prisoners like this?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I have told you before that you are not a prisoner here Serina. You are a guest in my castle."

"An unwilling guest. Why can you not just send me home to where I belong?"

"Eat this first and then I shall attempt to explain again. Perhaps this time you will understand." They stared at each other for a few more minutes before she finally dropped her eyes to the bowl he still held and nodded. Jareth sighed in relief, though it was short lived.


	10. Chapter 9

I just noticed that I had named the previous chapter wrong. Re-uploaded that one so now everything is right. I hope...

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir, and Yelava are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

It was the same at every meal over the next week and Jareth was getting extremely agitated over it. He was tired of having to restrain the woman and actually sit on her in order to get her to eat. He slouched regally on his throne, a leg thrown over one of the armrests and stared out the window as he pondered the situation. Kelgar stood nearby trying to think of someway to help both the woman and his king.

"Perhaps your sister could be of some help Jareth?" Kelgar asked thoughtfully.

Jareth tapped his finger against his chin as he considered the idea. "I'm not sure Kelgar. Serina is getting stronger every day and I wouldn't want her to harm Lisae."

"Nor I Jareth, but you cannot continue to have this battle with Lady Serina." He watched as Jareth waved his hand towards a large mirror and Serina's image came into view. They watched in silence for a few minutes as Serina paced her bedroom like a caged animal. Even through the mirror they could feel the rage that rolled off her in waves.

"No. I don't think it's safe for my sister to go near her at this time. It's too dangerous"

"I'd suggest a trip through the Labyrinth, however…"

"She'd tear the place apart within minutes since she knows I'm connected to it," Jareth responded with a sigh as he continued to watch Serina through the mirror. He sighed again as he dropped his head back against the back and snorted. "There are times when the look in her eyes makes my blood run cold Kelgar. The first night I was forced to feed her, she threw a dish at me then proceeded to attempt kicking my head off as well as spitting the food into my face." He shook his head. "It has gotten worse as she regains her strength. Just this morning she nearly bite me. She is filled with the rage of a thousand wars one moment, and then suddenly she's like a lost child. I have attempted everything possible that I can think of to calm her down to no avail."

"Perhaps someone from her own world then?" Kelgar suggested as he began pacing the floor. "Surely there is someone who could speak with us about her."

Jareth bolted upright, "Good idea my friend. Now… let's see. She has spoke before of the Itoras Warriors" He turned towards the mirror again to see Serina pacing the room again and cast a spell at the mirror. They waited as the mirror rippled. Once the rippling stopped, they stared for a moment in stunned silence; the mirror was filled with an inky blackness which showed nothing. Confused, Jareth summoned a crystal and sent it through the mirror. A moment later, they heard movement and a tall woman dressed in white robes, with long blonde hair and bronzed skin stepped into view. Her blue eyes glowed briefly in the darkness.

"Who are you to have disturbed my peace?" Her voice was soft and melodious yet commanding.

Jareth rose to his feet and stepped closer to the mirror. Regally, he bowed to the woman. "I am Jareth the Goblin King. I seek the Warriors of Itoras"

The woman tilted her head slightly then uttered a word, causing light to flare up around her. "Well met King Jareth. I am Yelava, High Priestess of Itoras. I have been expecting you." Jareth arched a brow in surprise at the woman's words.

"Are you familiar with the one known as Serina?"

A look of hope crossed the woman's eyes briefly, "I am, Your Majesty. Do you have news of her?"

"Yes. She is here at my castle."

"How is she?"

Jareth smirked slightly, "Something drew me to your world and to Serina. When I found her, she was near death." The woman in the mirror gasped in shock. Jareth nodded in response to the priestess's unspoken question, "She's alive , though how well she is I can not be certain of."

"How do you mean?" She asked as she stepped closer to the mirror.

"She had starved and beaten by her people." Jareth looked up in surprise when he heard a sharp explicative escape the woman's lips. "One of the villagers found us and wished her to me as that was the only way I could return with her. They were going to kill her."

"You managed to save her? You are indeed powerful Your Majesty. She has suffered much, both before and after she came to us. I will assume that she has given you great trouble? That is why you have contacted me, is it not?"

"Indeed. She was improving, however, I have spent the past week force her to eat. She has fought me at every turn. Even now, she paces her room like a caged animal in the midst of a rage. On occasion I've found her curled up in a window, staring out over my lands like a lost child, in a corner somewhere in her chambers."

"Therein lies part of your trouble King Jareth. Serina is a free spirit, she cannot be confined."

"I cannot turn her loose. She has become violent and refuses to eat, which results in her having to be restrained and force fed." Jareth continued to answer her questions regarding Serina current conditions.

"There is little I can say Your Majesty. Serina is a respected warrior in our lands. Many love her greatly. She is a gentle soul however." The woman arched a brow at the king's snort. "Serina helped bring peace to our kingdom. She is a woman strong of mind and body with sharp wit, there is little that she failed at."

"Is there anything that can be done for her?"

"She wishes to return home."

"That is out of the question. I am sure that you know that if the wrong people find her, they will kill her on sight. I will not risk her life that way. This is why I ask for your aid. Is there anything I can do to convince her to live?"

"Why do you care so much King Jareth?"  
Jareth sneered, "Perhaps I like a good challenge."

Yelava nodded with a slight smile. "Might I speak with Serina?"

"Certainly. I will allow a connection from the mirror in her chambers to yours." He started to leave then stopped and looked back at the woman. "Let's just hope she doesn't try to behead me when she sees me." he smirked as he snapped his fingers and vanished from sight.

Serina snarled angrily when Jareth appeared in her room. "Come, come now kitten. I am simply fulfilling a request on your behalf." Jareth turned towards the mirror that stood against the wall, uneasy about having his back turned on the flame haired woman. He waved his hand across the surface of the mirror and spun back around to face the angry woman. He almost laughed at the incredulous expression on the young woman's face.

"Well met my child." Yelava's soft voice held a soothing tone as she gazed at the troubled woman.

Serina stepped forward and kneeled before the priestess. "Greetings Mother Yelava." Jareth stared in shock at her actions.

"Rise Serina, there is no need to kneel before me." Yelava smiled sadly. "You are a part of the Underground now, no longer do you need to follow our customs."

"But…" Serina rose to her feet indignantly.

Yelava shook her head, "You will always be a child of Itoras my dear, however it is time you embrace your future as a woman of the Underground."

"My place is with the Itoras." Serina's voice was cold. "I wish to return home."

The priestess shook her head again, "It is too dangerous Serina. The First Elder has spread word across the kingdoms that you are to be brought to him immediately if you are found. He has spread fear of your name and even some of the Itorans are willing to do as he asks.

"What?" Serina couldn't believe this. The First Elder wanted revenge on her family so badly that he would stop at nothing, even going so far as to poison her tribe against her.

"Even the family that took you in all those years ago was slaughtered by the hands of those hunting you. It is known that you were taken, though by who and to where is not. The Hunters were charged with taking down any and all who were close to you."

"Nalem? Is he…"

Yelava sighed and looked away, "Not by their hand. I am sorry my child, once word spread that you were gone from our world, he left for the Olaven Ridge and never returned. Warriors found him several days later. We believe that a Warrior Mantis killed him."

Serina fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed, "It was my fault…all my fault."

"No child, it was not."

"Yes it was!" Serina shouted. "It was my fault I lost the baby, I left the tribe. I left Nalem! I was weak, I couldn't bear the pain I felt every time I looked at him."

"Is that why you returned to your birth-home?" Yelava asked softly. Her eyes grew even sadder when Serina nodded. "Child, Nalem did not fault you for losing the babe. It pained him greatly when you left and he held on to the hope that you would return to him."

"I thought that by leaving, it would give us time to heal. That I could forget the pain."

"Shh my child. Long ago, we knew that one day you would leave us as suddenly as you joined us. You brought much life and joy to our tribe over the years, but it was time for you to travel your own path." The priestess stepped back a little and studied Serina with a fond smile. "I remember when you first came to us. You had such fire and spirit. You stood before the Protectorate as if they were nothing. So brave and defiant, yet terrified."

"I was never afraid of you."

"I never said that your were child. It was your own self that you were terrified of. The fire in your soul was raging. You were determined to defy all."

Jareth snorted wryly. "She still defies all," he muttered, drawing the Priestess's gaze.

"Your Majesty, you must understand that Serina is extremely strong willed and defiant by nature. She would not have survived on her own otherwise. Our people are warriors. That is what drew our tribe to Serina, her inner strength that refused to be bound by the constraints of her birth-people. She was not meant for this world, it would have destroyed her before her time." Serina growled that it was of no concern to the King as she glared at the him.

"But it does child," Yelava admonished gently. "Your time here is at an end. It is time to forge a new path. Do not forget what you have learned my child. Use your knowledge to make a new life, a better one than you had here." This made Serina cry even harder. She refused to give up her homelands and the people she had grown to love.

"Do not worry my child. All will be well." The priestess leaned forward and touched a hand to the mirror. "Be well daughter of my heart. Tend to your new duties and be strong. May the goddess bless you in your new life as she has in the old."

"Farewell Yelava," Serina lowered her head again. The priestess stepped back from the mirror and after a moment, the image faded away, showing nothing more than Serina's reflection and that of the Goblin King standing behind her.

Slowly, Serina rose to her feet and moved away from the mirror, her blue silk skirts swishing as she walked. Jareth watched with unease as the woman passed him and went to the window where she always sat. She sat in silence for several minutes, simply gazing out across the lands with a glazed look in her eyes. Jareth turned and started for the door when her soft voice stopped him.

"Thank you."

The king turned and walked over to her slowly as he studied her. Serina turned her head to look at him. Her emerald gaze was full of fire as she met his blue and brown eyes. For a moment, Jareth was stunned. He almost didn't recognize the woman who had fought him so hard since her arrival. It was as if her talk with the priestess had changed her completely, which he guessed in a way it had. He could sense that she was still angry, but there was a calmness about her that unnerved him now.

"You spoke of a child."

She turned and looked back out the window before nodding. Her voice was low as she answered. "When I was four months pregnant, I was out gathering herbs when a rust swarm attacked me. I lost the child as a result."

"A rust swarm?"

"They're a type of flying parasite that burrows into the victims body and feed off their blood. As they feed, they release a poison that kills the host within hours. I barely made it back to the village before collapsing. When I woke, I was in the temple and the healers told me that while they had managed to save me, they couldn't save the child." Tears coursed down her face as she thought back to that day and her hand instinctively rubbed across her stomach. "Nalem had been so excited when we discovered I was pregnant. I should have been more careful, should have…"

"There was nothing you could have done. As the priestess said, it wasn't your fault." Jareth interrupted gently, feeling her pain.

Serina scrubbed a hand over her face before turning to look up at him again. "I would like to use the armory." Jareth's eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"Why?"

"I need something to do. Yelava doesn't want me to forget what I learned. Sword fighting is only a part of what the Itorans taught me. Are you afraid of what I might do?"

Jareth laughed, "Me? Fear you? My dear kitten, you are sadly mistaken to think that I would fear you."

"Then grant me use of the armory so that I may train." She twisted around and dropped from her seat in the window. Moving towards the wardrobe she looked at him over her shoulder.

He leaned against the wall, watching in amusement as she opened the doors to the wardrobe. Shaking his head when she began undressing as if he wasn't even in the same room. "I would have your oath before hand though." His eyes widened when she turned around and came back to face him.

His eyes traveled over her body. Taking in her flawless skin that resembled smooth marble. It surprised him that her skin seemed naturally hairless, save for the patch of red curls between her long legs. Even after all she had been through over the past several weeks; Serina's body was muscular, yet definitely feminine, without an inch of excess weight to be found anywhere. Suddenly, Jareth found himself envious of her departed husband. He berated himself inwardly as his hands itched to touch her and run his fingers through the long waves of flaming hair that curled loosely around her thighs.

Serina stopped a couple of feet away from him, her green eyes hard with conviction. She stared at his face, noting the way his eyes traveled over her bare form. Nudity meant nothing to her; she was a warrior and if one thought her weak simply because she was a female then that was their mistake. Slowly she went down on one knee and bowed her head.

Jareth stood in shocked silence as the naked woman swore fealty to him, slightly unnerved and more than curious about her. He was surprised to find that his hand shook when he reached out to touch her shoulder. Forcing his nerves to calm, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I accept your oath. Get dressed."

Serina rose and turned on her heel, going back to dress. "Tell me of your kingdom." She listened intently as Jareth described the different races that inhabited the Labyrinth and the surrounding areas. She smirked when he began talking of the surrounding kingdoms and the greed of the vampires as well as the ambitions of the other fae.

Finally she came out of the wardrobe and faced him again, he sighed in relief when he saw the modest dark gray nightgown and robe she wore. "I need different clothes than those _dresses_," her mouth curled into a sneer with the word.

"I will see that something more suitable is found for you then. What would you prefer?"

"Some armor for starters. Pants as well." She turned to walk across the room again. "I can train in a dress should the need arise, but I prefer armor or pants."

"Is there any particular type of armor you'd like?" He sighed, deciding to try and be as accommodating as possible in hopes that she'd remain in a cordial mood. He really was tired of fighting constantly with her.

"Something lightweight and adjustable."

"Adjustable?"  
"I will need to make my own modifications to it." She shrugged.

"I'll see what can be found."

"Thank you." Serina narrowed her eyes slightly, "I am still unwilling to be here and I will never allow myself to be owned like some object. You do not know me or what I am capable of."

Jareth nodded in silence, before he pushed away from the wall and walked up behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned forward, "I know you better than you think kitten." Serina stiffened when she felt him lean down to whisper in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. She felt cold when he released her to step towards the door. "I'll escort you to the training hall at first light my lady. Till then, rest well."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

The next morning, Jareth woke her and waited patiently as she bathed and dressed. The clothes in her wardrobe had been changed overnight. She wore a dark green leather bodice that hugged her form over a light beige peasant blouse with long flared sleeves that was tucked into a pair of black pants similar to the ones he always wore. A pair of black boots that stopped at her knees completed her outfit. Once she had emerged from her wardrobe, Jareth had merely turned and left. Grumbling, she straightened her back and grabbed an apple before following him from the room. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he turned his head to look at her, watching as her teeth sank into an apple. "Does this mean that I no longer have to force you to eat?"

Serina cut her hard eyes over at him. "Touch me again and you will regret it." she snapped.

"Such a pity," was his only reply. Serina suddenly staggered and nearly fell, but his arm caught her

around her waist to steady her as his other hand caught her elbow. She snarled under her breath and tried to step away from him, only to feel his hold on her tighten.

"You're pushing it Your Majesty."

He smirked at her and continued to lead her down the hallways, pointing out things of interest. "Here we are kitten. Here's the armory; you will find everything you need in here." He informed her when they stopped before a pair of heavy wooden doors. He bit back a laugh when she jerked away from him and shoved the doors open. Her breath escaped her when she stepped inside. There was a wide array of fine weapons hanging from the walls as well as several ornate suits of armor. Jareth leaned a hip against a table near the door as the woman rushed rapidly over to where someone had laid some things out on a low bench. The first thing she picked up was a pair of twin swords. She hefted the long thin blades and swung them around in an arch. Jareth's eyes widened when he saw flames race down the edges of the katanas and he automatically stepped forward. Those swords should not have done that. He made a mental note to ask Ralir about it later.

Serina sheathed the blades with reverence, sighing as the flames licked over her hands. It felt as if they were welcoming her back. She glanced over her shoulder towards the king and grinned before turning her attention back to her armor. Without another thought, she disrobed and drew the armor on then buckled the sword belt around her waist. "Training hall?" she asked as she turned back to face the platinum haired man.

Silently, Jareth gestured towards another pair of doors that stood to the left of him. Serina darted over to the doors and pushed them open. Inside she found a massive room large enough to allow a whole regiment at once that was bare except for the occasional training dummy or archery target scattered here and there. Benches lined the walls. He sat down on one of the nearby benches and watched with interest as the woman darted towards the center of the room.

Serina practically pranced towards the center, her emotions welling up inside her as they each fought for control. She stopped in the center of a huge mosaic star and stared down at the floor. After a moment she closed her eyes and went down on one knee. Muttering a few words under her breath, she drew the katanas and crossed them before her, centering herself. Stretching out with her senses, she could feel the king's intense gaze on her. Slowly, she drew herself up and brought the crossed swords to her chest.

Jareth watched her movements with a mild curiosity, wondering what exactly she was doing. He jumped and flushed slightly in embarrassment when she flung her hands out from herself and flames raced from her hands to the tips of the swords. Tilting his head, he continued to watch as she began moving the flaming swords in arches around herself. Keeping his eyes on her, Jareth summoned a crystal and whispered to the faces that appeared for them to come to the training hall.

Scant moments later, several others had joined him, watching in awe as the woman cavorted with her swords around the floor. Kelgar took a seat next to Jareth and leaned over to ask if everything was alright. Jareth simply nodded, then flicked his eyes over at the captain of his guards. The man's face was frozen in admiration as he watched the girl.

"Is there someone I can spar with?"

Jareth shook himself mentally, surprised at her question. He arched a brow at the woman who was kneeling in the center of the room again. "Wouldn't you rather rest?" Serina shook her head and he sighed tiredly. Waving his hand through the air in front of himself, he smirked at the astonished expression on the woman's face when she stood up to watch him approach.

"How quaint." She quipped in amusement, "A wave of your hand and you are ready to battle." She walked around him, looking him over. A shimmering black breastplate now covered his usual flowing silk shirt. She smirked to herself as the armor looked to be lightweight. His tight pants were now replaced with black leather.

"Magic does tend to have its uses, kitten." he spun, bringing up a longsword to block her sudden attack. He staggered under the force of her blow.

Serina sneered up at him. "Don't you just love surprises?" she taunted.

"Hmm, no. Not really."

"Sorry, but you'll find I _am_ full of them." She sneered as her foot swept out, knocking him to the ground. Serina pointed the tip of her sword at his throat for a moment, letting him feel the heat from the flames before withdrawing with a nod.

Jareth leapt back onto his feet, wondering how in the world she had moved so fast. His own soldiers were only halfway out of their seats by the time she stepped away to let him up. He watched her cautiously as she moved back to the center of the room and kneeled again with her head bowed and eyes closed. With a thin smile, he pointed at the captain and two of his best soldiers. The men quickly rushed at the woman only to find themselves staggering backwards as she shot upright and spinning wildly around, her swords leaving a blazing trail of fire in their wake.

Finally, Jareth stepped back in as well, catching a groan from Kelgar. Serina batted away the foursome's attacks as if they were no more than flies buzzing around her. As the room watched, they discovered that every part of her could be considered a weapon. Her long braided hair whipped around them, bludgeoned her opponents as she spun, dipped and parried each sword. Her feet were graceful and swift as she moved across the floor, many recognizing dance steps as she sent the others flying with kicks. When one went down, there was another to replace him.

Serina knew that Jareth would have the entire room fight against her while Kelgar was the only one who sat and watched with an air of confidence. Even the king was getting winded, but Serina had trained hard for many years and knew that she could outlast them all without much trouble. Her life was dedicated to fighting and endurance. A stinging blow across her back had her spinning around, bringing her attention back to the fight. She spun completely around, her leg catching the attacker and sending him sliding across the floor.

Eventually, it was down to just Jareth and her on the floor as everyone else sat battered around the room. They circled, eyeing each other as if to gauge their moves. Jareth darted in with a low feint and Serina spun to the side, bringing the flat of her sword down across his shoulders. A cry went up from the others as the king stumbled forwards a few steps and turned to face her again. Sweat dripped from them both as they squared off again. Serina feinted to the left only to dart back to the right when Jareth moved to parry. She smacked him hard against his ribs with her sword and he felt the heat from the flames ripple across his skin.

Kelgar stood up and walked towards them. "Perhaps it is time to call a draw?"

Serina gave no sign of hearing him as she swiftly brought her other sword up and tapped the king's chest. The movement so fast that he barely recognized it. "No need for a draw." She said as she stepped back away from the king and sheathed her swords. "I just won." Jareth stared after her in shock as she walked away, catching the mischievous light shining in her eyes as she smirked over her shoulder at him.

"You heard the lady. She won." Jareth barked as the others stared at him. They had never seen their king defeated in battle before and were all stunned that it had been a woman to defeat him.

Kelgar reached out to stop the king as he started to follow Serina. "Are you sure it is wise to allow her such freedom you majesty?"

Jareth stared at the doorway Serina had walked through. "Wise or not, the priestess spoke to her at length and Lady Serina has sworn an oath of fealty to me. I'm not sure I trust the woman completely, but she is good." Jareth looked at Kelgar and Ralir, the captain of the guard ho had walked over to them. "She may hate being here and she may hate me, but she's alive and interacting with everyone. At least now I won't have to force her to eat anymore. I hope." Kelgar snickered at this and caught the sour look Jareth shot him. "You've tried getting that woman to cooperate. She's worse than the Labyrinth!"

"Do I even want to ask?" Ralir asked as he listened to them, still rubbing his shoulder where Serina had kicked him.

Kelgar snickered again while Jareth brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I have spent the past week forcibly restraining that damn woman just to feed her," he sighed.

"This is all the while trying to avoid getting his head removed, bitten off, attacked by flying dishes or flying food." Kelgar added, trying not to laugh.

"Is she really that violent my lord? I thought is was just luck that I met her." Ralir paled as he turned to see the woman in question walking back towards them, now wearing the clothes she had come down in. Her sword belt was belted around her waist.

"I have fought many battles Lord Ralir, and was victorious through them all." Serina responded as she walked towards them. She stopped and glared at each of them, her hard eyes finally settling on the king's face. "Many have feared me, which is wise. Those who do not…" she sneered and turned to walk away. She stopped at the doorway. "I swore an oath to the king. My word is my law."

She ignored the shocked gasp and outraged snarl that came from behind her as she continued from the room once again. Suddenly Jareth was beside her, leaning down to whisper in her ear again. "_My_ word is the law here, kitten, and it would be best if you feared me." his breath against her skin startled her as she shivered. "It would be in your best interest not to defy me, especially in front of my own subjects."

Serina turned her head to look at him, his scent confusing her. His face was a scant inch from hers as she glared up at him. "Intimidation doesn't work on me. Even the First Elder knows that." She spun and left the room regally, though as soon as she was out of sight she broke into a run.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

They stood there watching as she left, knowing that she was angry again. Jareth sighed, hoping that she would calm down and wouldn't retreat into herself again. They'd finally made progress and he didn't want to go through that ordeal again. He was determined that eventually she would yield and accept everything. There was no way Serina would continue to defy him the way she had been. Shaking his head, he wondered when he'd gone soft.

"She certainly has a temper." Ralir said as he approached the king.

"Lady Serina is many things Ralir. Fascinating in a most infuriating way."

The man grinned, "She doesn't like you very much does she?"

"The lady in question would be dead now if the choice had been hers." Kelgar said as he joined them. Ralir looked from Jareth to the healer in surprise. "She would rather return to her home world even though she would be killed immediately."

"Why would she want to risk it?"

"She's a stubborn and ungrateful wench." Jareth growled.

"Jareth, did you enchant her weapons?" Kelgar snapped his fingers suddenly as he thought about the sparring session.

"No." Jareth turned to look at Ralir, "I was going to ask you about that. Since when do our swords have flames?"

Ralir's eyes widened. "They don't. I thought you had enchanted them."

"Are you certain that none of the weapons in the castle are capable of doing that?" Jareth had a bad feeling about this latest development.

"You asked for a pair of swords that I thought Serina might be the most comfortable with. Those katanas were made by the same blacksmith who made the other weapons and armor." Ralir had obtained the swords himself directly from the blacksmith.

"Something isn't right. If you did not enchant the swords, and the blacksmith didn't either…" Kelgar trailed off as he continued to think.

"She was accused of possessing magic." The king murmured. "However, I've seen no sign of it since she's been here. Have you Kelgar?"

"No, but then I wasn't exactly looking for it either."

"Fire magic is rare and extremely dangerous." Jareth groaned as he transported them to throne room. "She is strong, defiant and brave; all qualities of one possessing fire magic. Is she does carry the magic then that makes her twice as deadly as well." Jareth replied as he sprawled out elegantly on the throne. "When dealing with her, be on your guard. I'll not have her slaughtering my men."

"I'd send her through the Labyrinth." Ralir muttered darkly.

"She'd destroy it Ralir." Kelgar shot back. Jareth pondered the wisdom of sending the woman through the Labyrinth. Sooner or later she would have to go through it, but he seriously wondered at what state either one would be in by the time it was all over.

With a sigh, he turned in his seat and threw a leg over one arm as he rubbed one hand over his face. Tapping his finger against his mouth for a moment he found himself seriously considering the idea. Serina was defiant and she would most likely remain so. But the Labyrinth couldn't change that anyway. It would however, test her greatly since the Labyrinth altered itself in accordance to the runner's desires and fears. He waved his hand at the mirror and Serina's room came into view. He scanned the room and growled under his breath.

"Where is she?" Ralir asked as he stepped forward, fearing for another repeat of the last time he had been forced to go to the woman's rooms.

"Show me Serina!" Jareth barked angrily. He relaxed when the surface stopped rippling and showed the woman to be wandering the garden paths. Summoning a crystal, he turned to look at his companions. "Stay here, I'm going to go try and talk to her." He tossed the crystal and reappeared a moment later in the gardens just a few feet from her.

Serina had gotten lost during the mad dash back to her rooms and found herself in the gardens. It had been a long time since she'd take the time to enjoy nature so she decided to stay for a while, knowing that sooner or later someone would come looking for her. She tensed when she felt his presence behind her then forced herself to relax with the intention of ignoring him. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts anyway.

Jareth stood a few feet behind her, waiting for her to face him. It grated on his nerves to wait for anyone to acknowledge him. Finally, after realizing that she was going to ignore him, he stepped forward and grabbed her elbow. His other hand came up quickly as she spun around and blocked the blow she was sending his way. "I have asked you _not_ to do that kitten." he ground out angrily as he yanked her against him.

Serina seethed with rage as she glared up at him. "Release me this instant!" she hissed venomously. "And _stop_ calling me kitten!"

"Actually, I think the name rather suits you my dear." He smiled down at her, chuckling as she twisted in his arms.

"I am not your dear and I am not your kitten." She pulled back as far as his arms would let her and glared up into his face. "What do you want?" Jareth released her, smirking as she fell to the ground hard. He watched with amusement as she yelped and rolled over into a crouch, eyeing him warily. Slowly he walked around her, staring down at her imposingly. "How many times do I have to tell you, _Your Majesty, _that you cannot intimidate me?" she snarled, rising to her feet.

"Come come now dear kitten. I am not trying to intimidate you." he laughed. For some perverse reason he found it amusing to provoke her at times.

"Could have fooled me _dear king_" she lashed out at him. "Better men than you have tried to stand me down and failed." By now she was standing almost nose to nose with him, her finger jabbing into his chest.

"I'm not most men." Jareth stepped back and caught her hand. Raising it to his lips, his kissed her knuckles and smirked when she gasped in shock. "Walk with me kitten." He turned and walked away without waiting for her response. He chuckled to himself when he heard her curse under her breath as she fell into step beside him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and he knew that both Kelgar and Ralir were watching, most likely laughing themselves silly. That brought him back to their earlier questions. "Tell me about yourself Serina." He said after a while.

She faltered, casting him a dirty look. "There is nothing to tell. I am a warrior and a wife."

"You are no longer a wife kitten." He said softly.

She froze looked at him sharply, "Nalem may be dead, but I am still his wife."

"You would deny yourself the pleasures of life simply because you refuse to release a dead man's spirit?" He regretted his words immediately when he saw her eyes widen, filling with pain and rage. She hissed furiously as she launched herself at him.

Her movement was so sudden he had no time to avoid her. She slammed into him hard, tumbling them to the ground. When his back hit the stone walkway, the air left his body with a rush. Opening his mismatched eyes, he found Serina bent over him, her face twisted with rage, her fingers digging into his shoulders painfully. "Who are you to dictate to me about _my_ life? You have no right!"

Jareth twisted and rolled them over, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. He leaned closer, trailing a finger along her face gently. His voice hard as steel, "I am your king now Serina. You were wished _directly_ to me. The oath _you_ swore _binds_ you to me even more." The woman closed her eyes and turned her face away, desperate to escape his touch. He smiled sadistically as he gently nipped at her ear with sharp teeth, making her whimper. "I'd say that gives me _every_ right since you are mine now." Her eyes flew open and she snapped her head around to look at him, her eyes glinting dangerously. Jareth could feel the fury radiating off her. "Beware _your majesty_, I am no one's possession and I am certainly _not_ a plaything for anyone."

"I never said you were a plaything kitten." he breathed against her lips, smiling at the way she shivered beneath him. He knew he was playing with fire, but it was fun to antagonize her.

"Are you in the habit of forcing yourself on women?" She snapped, twisting her head away again.

Jareth smirked down at her, "I don't have to. Most women come to me willingly." Serina glared up at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not most women."

"I've noticed many things kitten." He chuckled at her outraged gasp.

"You fiend!" She hissed and twisted violently beneath him. "You have no honor you bastard!"

"Tsk tsk kitten," he admonished gently as he sat up, pulling her up as well so that she was straddled across his lap. "I had to have some way to reach the woman beneath this hard exterior. "

"Let go of me."

Jareth smiled at her again. "No kitten, I don't think so."  
"Why not?" She growled.

"This seems to be the only way I can talk to you without having to worry about you taking my head off." He laughed as she snarled, snapping her teeth at him. Jareth grinned at her, catching her jaw with his hand as he lowered his mouth to hers and brushed his lips against hers. The woman froze, her eyes wide in shock. "Hmm, so this is how to tame the kitten?" he murmured against her lips as he drew her lower lip between his teeth, nipping gently as she whimpered.

She felt his hand on her jaw slide around to the back of her head, pulling her closer as the other trailed down her arm to rest at her ribcage before sliding around her waist. Her breath left her as her eyes closed slowly. Jareth continued to kiss her, holding her against him tightly as he deepened the kiss slowly. He felt her shudder as she began to respond to him, nearly dropping her when she brought her arms around to encircle his shoulders.

Ralir and Kelgar stood in the throne room watching them with expressions of complete shock and surprise. Neither noticed a robin fly into the room through a window and land on the throne behind them. "Spying on my dear brother are we?" a satin voice asked from behind them. Both men spun around with a gasp and found a tall raven haired woman dressed in a purple and silver gown that dusted against the floor. Her pale blue eyes were fixed on the mirror.

"Oh… um…" Their jaws worked but little sound came forth. Lisae rose from the throne and stepped closer to the mirror.

Her hand flew up to her throat. "Oh my…" she whispered, "What ever is he doing to that poor woman?" At this, both Ralir and Kelgar burst out laughing hysterically. Lisae turned and gave them an arched look. "Well?"  
"Poor woman…" They continued to snicker uncontrollably. "Indeed!" With an undignified snort, Lisae turned and started to transform into her robin form only to have Ralir step forward with his hand raised. "Our apologies your Highness, but there is nothing poor about that woman. She's a warrior he rescued a couple of months ago," he fought to keep his face straight even though Kelgar was still clutching his sides and laughing. "It appears…" he snickered, "It appears that his Majesty has found the only way he can keep her calm long enough to talk to her." Ralir doubled over laughing again.

Lisae stood glaring at them, her hands on her hips. She turned to watch her brother through the mirror again. "Talking indeed. Who is she and what is she doing here?"

Together. Ralir and Kelgar managed to calm themselves down long enough to relate the story of how Serina had came to be I the Underground, though they couldn't help but crack up with laughter on occasion.

"She's married and Jareth is consorting with her in that manner?"

"No Your Highness. She is a widow and the lady hasn't taken kindly to being forced to remain here."

"Looks to me that she's doing alright." she arched a brow and watched as her brother and the woman. She shook her head in disgust.

"Actually My Lady, this is the first time that she hasn't tried to kill the King." Kelgar snickered as he looked into the mirror again. Lisae gasped in shock. "Though at the rate they're going, they'll both suffocate I do believe." This set Ralir off laughing again.

Lisae gave them a nasty look and waved her hand to banish the image. "She's tried to kill him and he's out there alone with her? Are you all mad?" Shaking her head, she raised her arms and changed into bird form and flew off down into the gardens.

The robin landed a short ways from the pair still entwined on the ground. She tilted her head and would have sighed if she could have. Jareth was on his knees with the girl's legs draped on either side of his waist. Lisae chirped as she launched herself off the branch she was on and pecking at Jareth's head.

He snarled viciously, tearing his mouth from Serina's. His arms held her up as she clung to his shoulders, she gasping for breath, her eyes glazed. The bird flitted around them and settled on Serina's shoulder. Serina turned her head and tried to focus on the creature as Jareth leaned forward and sneered. "Lisae! You have the worst timing ever woman!" Serina shook her head, not even realizing that the bird flew off to land a few feet away behind her. Jareth's mismatched eyes followed the bird and waited as his sister resumed her normal shape.

"Well dear brother? Someone had to come to this poor woman's rescue." Lisae stepped forward reaching down to help Serina to her feet. She clucked her tongue in sympathy at the girl's dazed expression. "Come dear. Let's get you inside and settled so that I can tear a strip off my brother."

"What?" Serina looked around in confusion, and then froze when she spotted Jareth getting to his feet. Without a thought she growled and lunged towards him, her hands itching to get a hold of him. She vaguely heard the other woman's shocked cry as Jareth jumped back.

"I do believe you'll have to stand in line sister dear. It appears that this young lady would have a piece of me first." He caught Serina's wrists and spun her around, pressing her back tightly against his chest. Serina twisted wildly, screaming obscenities and kicking. She attempted to slam her head back into his face but he dodged her. "As you can see, this kitten is very wild. Please excuse us." He winked at his sister and then vanished, taking the struggling woman with him.

Serina stumbled forward then spun around to confront Jareth again as soon as he released her. Her scream of rage echoed throughout the castle when she found him gone.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: For some reason, I'm not getting the email alerts when someone replies. Hopefully that will straighten out soon and I can reply to the reviews sooner instead of having to wait several hours. Thanks to Etsuki-chan and Kelsi678 for their reviews. I'm delighted that you're enjoying the story :) Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir, Lisae and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

"Looks like you survived another encounter with the she-cat, Jareth." Kelgar chuckled when Jareth appeared in his throne room once more, the enraged scream still echoing through the air.

"Yes, so it would seem, my friend." Jareth chuckled as he dropped down onto his throne. "What's my sister doing here?"

"Apparently rescuing the poor girls that you seem determined to bed, brother." Lisae replied as she appeared before him in a shower of glitter and smoke. Jareth snorted, then threw his head back and laughed hard. "Must you accost that poor child in the middle of the gardens?"

"Lisae, my darling, if the Lady Serina was a mere girl, she would _not _have spent the past three weeks either trying to kill herself or me."

The woman glared at him. "Who is she exactly?"

"That my sweet is a long story. Suffice it to say I was called to her world and found that her village was hunting her down so they could kill her. Though if I had known then what I know now, I have to wonder if I would have bothered."

"What's wrong with her?" Lisae tilted her head curiously.

Jareth sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What isn't wrong with her? She was badly abused by her people and has proceeded to attack me at every turn since she recovered from the injuries. I was forced to restrain her in order to feed her." He laughed at the disgusted expression on Lisae's face. "Believe me; things have certainly been lively here lately. Might I also add that this _poor girl_ as you call her, proceeded to defeat my entire army this morning, _including_ myself?"

"My my…" Lisae paced the floor. "Has my brother finally met his match?"

He snorted and glared at her. "Even if I was interested, the damn woman has no heart."

"Then _why_ were you mauling her in the gardens!" Lisae asked harshly.

"Because that was the _only_ way to stop her from trying to kill me!" he snapped testily. "You saw what she did!"

"Surely there must be some other way?"

"Short of harming her, no." He shook his head in disgust. "I have tried everything these past weeks and nothing but a restraint spell has worked. What you found in the garden was simply a last resort. A very enjoyable last resort to say the least," he laughed again at Lisae's disgust.

"Really Jareth! If that's how you've treated her it's no wonder she's angry with you."

"I had no choice!" he shouted as he stood up.

"Then send her home!"

"I can't! She is mine now." He sat back down and sighed, "Besides, her priestess said she belongs here now. If I send her back, she'll die at the hands of her people."

Lisae stepped back in shock, "But why?"

Jareth shook his head. "The First Elder of her village wants her dead. He's managed to turn everyone against her."

Shaking her head, Lisae looked around. "Let me speak with her then."

"No," Jareth sighed as he hooked his leg over the side of his throne.

"Why not?"

"Dammit Lisae! Have you heard nothing of what I have said? You saw how she reacted in the garden! The woman is dangerous! She is defiant and head-strong and would think nothing of harming you. Even after swearing an oath of fealty, she has already attacked me twice!"

Lisae smiled softly, "That is you, dear brother. Has she attacked anyone else? I will assume that Kelgar has been in attendance with her on several occasions since he _is _the healer." She looked back at the man in question and smiled when he confirmed her words. Turning back to Jareth she patted him on his knee. "I shall go talk to her then, perhaps I can help."

"Fine. Suit yourself Lisae, but don't say I haven't warned you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed miserably. "However I will explain this to our parents is beyond me."

Lisae gave a short silvery laugh as she stepped over to the mirror and waved her hand. Serina's room appeared and showed her pacing the room again. She glanced over her shoulder and stepped through, reappearing in the woman's room.

------------------------------------------------

Serina felt the air shift and spun around, expecting to find Jareth standing behind her. Instead she found the raven haired woman that had been in the gardens. They froze in place and eyed each other warily.

"Who are you?" Serina snapped, her head held high as she studied the woman.

Lisae sketched a slight curtsey, "I'm Lisae, Jareth's sister. I only wanted to make sure that you were alright and hopefully speak with you."

"Please your Highness. There's no reason for you to curtsey to me." Serina turned and gestured towards some chairs, her manner suddenly courteous and relaxed. "Would you like to sit down?" Lisae smiled her thanks as they moved towards the fireplace and sat down. "I'd offer you a drink, but as you can see, you brother is wary of allowing anything breakable around me."

Lisae arched a brow and waved her hand over the low table between them, a bottle of wine and two goblets appearing. "Yes, my brother. He can be a bit of a brute at times." She smiled when she heard Serina snort. Leaning forward, she poured some wine in the glasses and passed one to Serina. "You are displeased to be here?"

Serina snorted again as she raised the glass to her lips. "You could say that."

"You have everything that you could want here, why can you not be happy here?"

"I want revenge against the First Elder and those who want me dead."

"Interesting." Lisae paused for a moment and studied her companion. "Tell me Lady Serina, why do you keep trying to kill my brother?"

Serina stared at Lisae. "He's an overbearing, obnoxious, self-centered, reprehensible…" Lisae fell back and laughed, causing Serina to eye her curiously.

"That's him alright; though hardly reason enough to kill him. Hurt him possibly, but killing him wouldn't help."

"I do not take kindly to being held hostage."

This caused the woman to sit up, her laughter forgotten. "Hostage?"

"I did not ask to be brought here. I never asked to be healed." Serina stood up and started pacing the room. "Jareth stole me from my home. He brought me here and has held me here against my wishes!"

"Oh…" Lisae murmured as she watched the woman pace agitatedly. She sat back and pondered things over for a moment as she waited for Serina to calm down. Eventually, she decided that the warrior was not going to calm and sighed. "My Lady, you know that you would have died had you remained."

"Yes." Serina walked over to the window and curled up in it.

"If you don't mind my being so bold, My Lady, I would have to say that you are better off here, without being hunted by your people anymore."

She sighed and thumped her head back against the stone, rolling her head to look at Lady Lisae. "No. If I had remained, my husband would still be alive and my friends would not be hunted down like animals for their association with me. "

"No My Lady, I don't believe so. Who is to say that the Hunters Jareth told me about wouldn't have done so anyway? You are a warrior in your world, are you not?" She didn't bother waiting for a response before continuing. "I always thought a warrior preferred to die in battle, not lying under a bush waiting for the end." Lisae ignored the low warning growl that came from the woman in the window. "Jareth saved you from an early death."

"I am already twenty four years old." Serina growled, "Many of my people never live to see this age."

"And that is a good thing?"

"Death in battle is a glorious honor. None of this has anything to do with me being held here against my will!"

"My point is this Serina, I see much life yet to live ahead of you. My brother said you were wounded. Where?" Serina looked out the window, not wanting to answer, her hand unconsciously rubbing the place on her thigh where the arrow had struck her. "Ahh. If it had been your time, don't you think the fates would have allowed the arrow to strike true? Wounding you mortally?"

Serina spun around and dropped from the window, "Who in the Hells are you to say what fate does or not decree?"

"Nothing more than a fellow woman, my friend."

"Then tell me, exactly how am I to live when there is an emptiness in my heart and soul now that I have lost everything I have ever known?"

Lisae slowly walked over to the woman who was shaking with rage. "The same as we all must My Lady. You are not the first to have lost something precious, and you shan't be the last. The pain will always remain, but in time it decreases."

"I will not forget my friends and family."

"No one is asking you to Serina." Lisae put her hand on the other woman's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "But you must understand that they would have wanted to keep you safe. Would you have done any different if it had things been the other way around? If it was them being hunted?"

"No, I would have given my life to keep them safe; to…" She blinked in realization, "live."

Lisae gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder. "They wanted you to live dear. Is that truly so horrible?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, I suppose it isn't."

"Live for them, in honor of your love and friendship." Serina smiled, her first true smile since she had arrived and nodded at Lisae. "That's not to say that you can't continue to annoy my brother though." Lisae whispered mischievously with a wink. They both cracked up laughing. For the first time since she had arrived in the Underground, Serina felt her anger dissipate.

"And what is so amusing?" a silky midnight voice behind them asked. The women whirled around to find Jareth standing in the doorway to Serina's rooms.

Serina shot a look at Lisae who only grinned mischievously back at her. "Well, Your Majesty," she smirked as she walked over to him, "I think that some things should remain private between others." She fought to keep a straight face as Jareth edged backwards with every step she took. She stopped for a moment and studied him then glanced at Lisae over her shoulder. "Lady Lisae, I do believe the _male_ is afraid of me," Serina sneered, putting extra emphasis on the word to see how Jareth would react. Lisae giggled behind her as Jareth narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Kitten, you are exceeding the limits of my patience."

"Watch out Your Highness. Kittens have been known to have veritably sharp teeth and even sharper claws." she hissed meaningfully at him as she slid closer. She stopped a foot away from him and raised her hand to study he nails. Jareth growled something under his breath…

"What brings you here dear brother?" Lisae asked as Jareth glowered down at the other woman who was studiously ignoring him now.

He looked up at her and moved around Serina, "I came to make sure that you were alright. I've seen firsthand the damage this _woman_ can do." Since Serina was behind him now, he failed to see her head snap up in anger and turn to face his back. Lisae watched it all, her face devoid of expression.

"Oh Jareth, you worry needlessly. Lady Serina and I were simply having a nice little chat."

"Chats with her can be disastrous Lisae. She _is_ dangerou…" Jareth stumbled forward as Serina's booted foot connected squarely with his backside. He turned in time to catch Serina as she pounced on him, her fingers curled into claws as she snarled, her eyes snapping in fury. They landed on the floor, with Jareth cushioning her fall. Without missing a beat, he grabbed her wrists and forced them away from his face and throat as he flipped them over onto her back. "Now do you believe what I say?" Jareth gasped as he looked up at his sister. Serina twisted violently beneath him, her knees coming up to press against his sides.

Serina snarled savagely as she locked her ankles around just above Jareth's hips. Filled with rage, she shifted one final time and began squeezing his waist. Jareth jerked upright in her grip and grimaced. He sent a surge of magic through his body and into hers, sneering as she arched against him and released her leg lock on him.

"It seems to me that the only one she's dangerous to is you dear brother." Lisae replied as she stood over them. "And it's really no wonder with the way you behave. I can't say I blame her." She reached down and pulled Serina out from under Jareth.

"The way _I_ behave? What about her? I can't even turn my back without having to wonder if she's going to attack me or not!" Jareth rose gracefully to his feet.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't keep baiting her the way you do then." She curled her arm through Serina's and sniffed daintily. "I always told you that you would pay for the way you torment others. You're worse now than when we were kids."

"And you my sister are utterly insane." He bit out angrily as he approached them. He caught Serina's sharp gaze watching his every move, snapping with barely restrained fury. He tilted his head and studied them. Noting the way Serina stood protectively over his sister, he pondered the situation. _How strange that she's acting so protective over Lisae. Yet the woman will strike out at me in a heartbeat, _he thought to himself as he circled them.

"Must run in the family then dear." Lisae said sweetly as she watched them. She smiled inwardly as she watched the way Jareth and Serina eyed each other. She could feel the tension in Serina's arm. The woman squeaked in surprise as Jareth grabbed her arm and yanked her forcibly away from Serina.

Serina automatically stepped forward when Lisae was yanked from her side, a low growl escaping her throat as she glared at Jareth. He gave her an arched look and they saw the amusement dancing in his eyes. He waved his hand elegantly towards his sister who sputtered indignantly as she vanished. Serina's own brow arched as she continued to glare at him. "I wonder, why it is you are so protective over a woman you just met my lady."

Serina snarled, narrowing her eyes. "Perhaps because she didn't treat me as if I'm a _possession._"

"I've already told you kitten, I don't think of you as a mere possession." He moved behind her and leaned closer to her ear, his voice dropping to a soft whisper, "No. You are much more than that my dear kitten."

She turned her head and glared. "Strange. That is exactly how you have treated me since I've been here."

"Oh dear," Jareth said as he continued to circle her, "Why would you say that?" Serina shifted her weight and held her head higher. He could tell that she trusted him as much as any demon. _That's going to change._

"Perhaps the way you act, the way you continue say that I am yours like some trinket bought at the market." She blinked her eyes and narrowed them again, "And pray tell, _why_ do you continue to flit around me in circles? Do you never get dizzy?"

Jareth stopped in surprise, eyeing her curiously for a moment before laughing. "Does it disturb you?" It was a subconscious thing for him to do, but she was the first to ever call him on it. He honestly found this side of her amusing and wondered what other faucets of her nature she hide. Perhaps her anger was a way to protect herself from others and her fears.

"As a matter of fact, yes it does. No one in their right mind would continue circling someone and eying them the way you do without at least getting dizzy once in a while. It's disgustingly annoying!"

He gave her a feral smile, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. "Do tell, my lady, in what manner am I _eyeing_ you?" She glared furiously at him.

"As if you can't decide whether to banish me to some horrid place, proposition me or serve me up with the evening meal." Serina spat in disgust.

He laughed again. "My dear, you are most amusing. First off, banishing you to some 'horrid' location would certainly defeat the purpose of you being here. I took you so that you would be safe." His eyes flicked over her, "And as tempting as you are, I don't believe I want the others dining on your sweet flesh."

"You're wasting your breath if your purpose is to proposition me."

"Am I?" Jareth whispered with a mocking grin as he moved behind her again. He reached out and traced the edge of her ear, "It very well could be enjoyable for both of us."

"Bastard."

"Ah kitten, how you wound me." he replied in mock pain, turning her to face him.

Serina snorted and rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath. "Give me the chance and I would." He ignored the comment, knowing that she most likely would if he failed to tame her first.

"The nights can get very cold here in the castle, my dear." His hands slid over her shoulders and down her arms to cup her elbows.

"I have spent many nights sleeping in the cold before." She informed him icily. Jareth smiled slightly, her voice was steady, but he felt the tremors that coursed through her at his touch.

"But isn't the warmth of another body more enjoyable my sweet?" he whispered seductively as he pulled her closer to him and lowered his head. He smiled again when she growled at him, brushing his lips across hers. Serina tensed for a moment then relaxed as he claimed her mouth. Try as she might, all thoughts flew her mind as she fell under the spell he had woven around her.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

When Jareth finally raised his head and stared down into Serina's flushed face, he grinned wolfishly at her dazed expression. "Do you still deny that you are mine?" Serina blinked, her face paling as his words sunk in. She stumbled backwards, wanting desperately to put some distance between them.

"Damn you, you cold hearted bastard." She sneered. She wanted to hit him, hurt him, anything to make him leave her alone. He watched with calculating eyes as she retreated.

"Why do you fight it Serina? Accept the truth."

"What truth? The only truth there is, is that you think you can control everything and everyone. You do what you want and to hell with the consequences and how others might feel. Have you ever once thought about how anyone feels? You take them from everything they've ever known and then expect them to be grateful to you for it?"

"I saved you from death you stupid fool!" Jareth snapped furiously as he advanced on her again, grabbing her shoulders brutally. "Just as I have spared the others who were wished away from fates worse than death."

"Why should I be grateful? You may have saved my life but you took away my freedom!"

"You're not a prisoner here Serina." He sighed. He was tired of rehashing this same thing over and over again. He was sorely tempted to send her to another kingdom, but he was loath to let her go for some reason. She made life interesting, even though they fought constantly every time they were in the same room together. Also, he didn't think the other kingdoms would be able to handle her outbursts and violent tendencies. There was also the question of whether or not she possessed the fire magic. Somehow, he had to make her understand that she wasn't a prisoner, nor was she a slave.

"Oh really? Then why have I been confined to these rooms nearly the entire time I've been here with no contact outside the healer and my maid?" Her anger was still intense as she tried to move away from him again. This time he held her in place. "You call allowing me access to the gardens only as freedom?"

"I felt it was safer for my subjects. I would not take kindly to you slaughtering them in some mindless rage." Her mouth dropped open as she stared up at him and her anger faded as shocked horror filled her.

"You actually believe that I would harm innocent people?"

"I have yet to see any reason to believe otherwise." Jareth felt the rage dissipate from her as she tried turning away again. This time he released her, watching as she staggered towards the window in a daze. "Serina?"

"I have never harmed an innocent before, no matter what was happening. The Itoras believe that all life is precious." So low was her voice that he wouldn't have heard what she was saying if it hadn't been for high heightened senses. She stared out the window towards the Labyrinth in silence. Jareth tilted his head, studying the change that had came over her.

"Serina," he moved closer to her and saw a single tear slid down her face as she struggled to rein in her emotions. It was not in her to show weakness before others and he admired that. "You will stay here in the castle." Her head whipped around and her eyes snapped with fire. Jareth held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "You will continue to live here in the castle, but you may enter the city as you wish. If there is something you need or want, you have but to say the word and it is yours."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face only to find nothing but his typical cold mask. "Why?"

"As I have stated countless times before kitten, you are neither slave nor prisoner here."

She knew he wanted something in return, but the question was, would it be something she was willing to give. "What's the catch?"

He smirked as he looked back down at her. "You will accord me the respect I deserve as your king."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will remain confined to the castle and I will do as I wish with you." Serina didn't like his implications and it showed on her face as well as in her body language. He knew he was being manipulative, but that was his nature. She stared at him, wishing he would show some kind of emotion. After few minutes she sighed and turned away. He wanted her to surrender to him, pure and simple. Complete surrender from her. Could she do it?

Jareth waited, amused at how easily he could read her at the moment. It chafed at her to have to bow down before anyone, including him. However, would she be willing to concede to his rule if he allowed her to roam the kingdom freely? "Serina…" He was interrupted as the door to her room flew open and Lisae stood there glaring at Jareth.

"What in the Underground do you think you're doing Jareth?" Lisae fumed at him. Jareth arched a brow and looked quizzically at his sister. "You put me in the middle of the city and made it so I couldn't transport back!"

"Ah yes." He turned and bowed mockingly at her. "I trust you enjoyed your little walk?"

"No I didn't! What were you thinking?"

"That maybe next time I'll send to the Labyrinth instead." He laughed at the angry look in her face.

"Oh no you don't. You know father would throw you in the dungeons if you forced me to go through there." Lisae snapped. She noticed Serina standing just behind Jareth and her curiosity surged forward. "Are you alright Serina?"

Serina just nodded before she turned back to gaze out the window. Jareth reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to turn her head towards him slightly. "I will give you some time to think about my offer, but I expect an answer soon. You will join us for dinner tonight." He stepped back and walked over to his sister. Taking her arm, he escorted her from the room and closed the door gently behind them.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

Matilda had been excited to learn that Serina would be dining with the king that night. The old woman had fussed over her for hours when she found out and Serina was uncomfortable to say the least. She knew that the king would expect an answer before the night was over, and she was still unsure. Finally, desperate for help, she had turned to the matronly maid.

The maid had explained the ways of the kingdom and gave her an accounting of how life had been for her since she had come to the underground. Serina had to admit that Matilda's tale had helped a lot, though her own choices were different. Matilda had asked for the position of servant in the Goblin King's castle and life for her had been hard, but it had been good. Serina still worried that she was making a mistake though.

"Are you ready my Lady?" Ralir's voice cut through her musings and she turned to look at the man. She gave him a slight smile and nodded. Ralir stood there stunned at the sight before him. She was dressed in a low cut strapless black gown with an emerald green bodice trimmed in gold. Matching emerald gloves went from her wrists, half way up her upper arms. Her hair had been braided at the sides and was pulled back to hang down the rest of her hair.

"Is everything alright Lord Ralir?" Serina was barely able to keep herself from fidgeting. She felt ridiculous and Ralir's silence only increased her nervousness. Dinner was not something she was looking forwards to that night.

"What? Oh my, yes, everything is fine." He gave himself a mental shake, it was the first time since their first meeting that he'd seen her in anything but pants and the effect was shocking. "You look lovely tonight my Lady. If you're ready, I'm here to escort you to the dining room." She hesitated for a moment then sighed and nodded.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She took his arm and they left.

The meal had gone better than she had anticipated and she was delighted to find that Lisae was there as well. When they had left her earlier, Serina had been worried that Jareth would send his sister away. Jareth kept a close eye on Serina the entire time and it made her nervous, but she managed to get through without making a serious faux pas. Finally the meal had ended and Jareth nodded to the others before looking down at Serina and asking her to walk in the gardens with him. Lisae had gave her a small smile, while Kelgar patted her shoulder; both letting her know that things would be alright either way as they left the room.

Jareth led Serina down the garden paths, neither saying anything for the longest. Eventually, the king stopped near a fountain and gestured for her to sit. Stepping past him, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, knowing that he would ask her again now. Slowly she sat down, taking care to avoid looking at him and waited as he sat beside her, turning his body to face her.

"Have you decided yet?" His voice was quiet in the night, as if he was unwilling to disturb the silence.

"This is not a decision to make lightly."

"Serina, I can be cruel when the situation demands it, but I would rather not be. I must have an answer."

"I…"

"Wait. Listen to me, we all have to answer to someone. Even I have to answer to the High Throne. Unless you declare me as your rightful king, you are placing not only yourself, but my entire kingdom at risk. The Underground can be a very dangerous place. You may think you do not need protection from anyone, but you do not know our ways here. I have not punished you as the other kingdoms would have for your insolence. Instead, I have been very lenient with you."

"Why?"

Jareth sighed. "Something called me to your world the night I found you. To you."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. I do know that everything happens for a reason.Apparently your priestess believes that you were meant to be brought here, I do not know. But you are here now and what's done is done. In time, that may change. But I can not know for certain. Until such a time may occur, it would be best to accept my offer."

"How can I be certain that you won't go back on your word?"

"I am not accustomed to lying Serina. I give you my word, and I will keep it regardless." She stood and paced a few feet away. It was plain to see that she was upset. She was right he knew, it wasn't an easy decision to make. After about twenty minutes she finally stopped and turned to face him.

"Alright. I'll accept." Jareth smiled, pleased with her decision.

"Good."

"However, I would like to know what will become of me now."

Jareth smiled a little wider, knowing that she might not like much what he had in mind. "Essentially, the choice will be yours. However, there are a few things that you will have no say in." Serina crossed her arms across her chest, her entire body on the defensive as she looked at him with mistrust on her face. He rose and walked over to her, pulling her arms down before curving his hands over her shoulders and looking her in the face. "You will learn how to behave in public for starters."

"I already know how to act in public thank you very much." She glared at him mutinously and he laughed.

"Perhaps, but you have never attended Seelie courts before, now have you?" She shook her head, despising that he had her there. "Then allow my sister to tutor you in the proper behavior for our society. It is doubtful that you will have to do it often, but it is better to be prepared just in case. When you are in public, your actions reflect upon myself and the kingdom."

"I can't suppress who I am your Majesty."

"I'm not asking you to kitten." He grinned, "You may call me Jareth when in private. I don't stand on formality as much as the others do. When others are around, I expect you to address me accordingly though."

"What else?"

"You will be given free reign to travel my kingdom as I said, but do not venture into the Labyrinth or beyond my borders. Someone will accompany you until you know your way about." He looked at her for a moment, noting the look on her face. "Is there something you want?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I was raised by the Itoras as a warrior, I do not want to let that go. It's important to me."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Very well. I will allow you to train under Ralir. The women of the Underground do not normally learn the art of sword fighting. As long as you swear not to attack anyone, I see no reason not to allow you this. One condition though."

"What?"

"I want to know why those swords flamed up the way they did. They weren't enchanted and they were made of plain metal." Serina looked down, her face pale. "What is it?"  
"When I was adopted by the Itoras, I was gifted with the ability to call the fire to my weapons."

"Interesting." He noticed that she seemed ashamed of her gift and reached out to raise her chin, forcing her to look at him. "There is nothing to be ashamed of kitten. The ability to use fire in this manner is considered to be a powerful gift here. Very few can control fire magic and no woman can. It's a power that can be creative or destructive, depending on how it's used. I will teach you how to use it without the weapons."

"No, there is really no need."

"Magic draws magic Serina. You already possess the fire, and eventually more will come. It would be wise to learn how to control it so that no one is hurt."

"Very well."

Jareth nodded, thankful that the woman was finally seeing some sense and he hoped that things would continue to improve. "Come, it's getting late and I'm sure you would like to rest." She nodded and hesitantly took the arm he offered.

By the time they arrived at her bedroom door, it had been decided that she would train with Ralir in the mornings and with him in the evenings. Jareth bid her goodnight and kissed the back of her hand lightly before turning to walk down the hall. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all she decided.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

"What in the world is going on?" Serina asked as she pushed the throne room doors open and slipped through. Jareth was sprawled in his throne, cradling a small child to his chest as he sang softly to her. Goblins filled the room and the noise was almost deafening.

"Her sister wished her away." Jareth sighed. Serina watched for a moment, a sad smile on her face, before she stretched out gracefully along one curved arm of the throne. She grinned at him, commenting about how good of a father he would be to his own children.

The Goblin King snorted gently, "And who would want to marry the Goblin King, my Lady?"

"Surely there is someone who catches your interests?" Serina responded quietly as not to disturb the now sleeping child.

'_You possibly,'_ He shook his head, wondering where that thought had come from. "No. There is no one."

"Is she running the Labyrinth?"

"Yes." Serina looked up at the abrupt tone he had and raised a brow as she took in his posture.

"You look tired. How much longer does she have?"

Jareth glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed again. "Five hours and she's only in the stone maze. She'll never make it in time."

"Would you like for me to tend to the baby while you rest? I can watch the runner for you as well." Serina offered as she studied the king. He gave her a thankful smile and handed the baby to her as he rose from his seat.

"Thank you, kitten. I believe I shall take you up on that offer." He squeezed her arm gently, amazed at the change she had underwent during the past six months and smiled at her once more before handing her a crystal and leaving. Serina sighed, shifting the now sleeping baby in her arms and moved over to the throne. One of the goblins made a loud sound and her eyes cut over to it with a warning. The creature shuddered at the flame that flickered in her green depths and the whole room grew quiet. With a nod, she curled up in the throne, humming lightly to the baby as she watched the girl running through the Labyrinth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jareth putting you on Labyrinth duty?" Kelgar laughed when he found her four hours later. She rolled her neck to ease the kinks in it and looked over at the grinning elf.

"I volunteered, he looked exhausted." She yawned as she turned her eyes back towards the crystal after checking the time. "She has less than an hour." Kelgar came over to her and leaned down so he could see.

"She'll never make it." He predicted softly. She shook her head.

"No, she won't." Serina's voice was cold.

Kelgar looked up at her in surprise. "What is it? You usually cheer for the runners." His eyes widened slightly as he realized why she wasn't cheering for this one. Serina only looked at him, a flame dancing in her eyes and he grew worried. Gently, he reached out and took the baby from her; reaching out with his senses to examine her. His frown deepened when he found the tiny break in the baby's shoulder.

"That was why the baby wouldn't stop crying. It's an old break, but it still pains her." Serina whispered as she raised the crystal to see the girl wandering through the Forgotten Forest. She twisted in the throne and stretched. Having the baby sleeping on her for the past four hours was exhausting in itself and her arm felt numb, not to mention her rear end. "I'm going to go wake Jareth. Would you stay here with the baby?" Kelgar nodded, his eyes closed as he concentrated on healing the damage done by the break. Serina slid from the throne, casting a look at the goblins to remind them to be quiet as she left.

Serina knocked on the heavy doors that led to Jareth's room and waited. When no answer came, Serina opened the door and slipped inside. His room was pitch black, with only a sliver of light coming from the crack in the curtains that hung over his balcony doors. It was enough for her to see the massive bed he was sprawled out on however. The thick carpet that covered his floor muffled the sound of her boots as she walked over to the bed and reached out to touch him.

Her fingers had barely brushed his arm when his hand shot out and grabbed her. Serina squeaked in surprise as she was yanked down onto the bed and he rolled over on her. Overwhelming panic rose up in her and she lashed out instinctively, her hand connecting with flesh.

"Serina!" She froze, her eyes wide as he stared down at her. When she relaxed slightly, Jareth eased the grip he had on her wrists. "What is it kitten?"

"The girl, time is almost up." She swallowed hard, uncomfortable with him pressing against her.

Jareth nodded and started to pull back. Suddenly he hesitated and reversed his movement, leaning back down over her. Serina tensed again before relaxing into his embrace as his mouth claimed hers. It wasn't the first time he had kissed her like that, but she never got used to the sensations he provoke in her.

She gasped as his mouth left hers and trailed down her throat. She slapped at his hands when he started pulling the low neckline of her bodice down. "Would you stop that?"

"No," He smirked down at her for a moment before leaning down to nip her bare shoulder with sharp teeth. Jareth grinned when she hissed.

_"_Jareth," her tone carried a hint of warning as she writhed under him. He murmured something against her flesh and she shivered. She was having a hard time controlling her thoughts as he continued teasing her. His teeth nipped painfully at her skin, before his lips and tongue soothed the marks as he moved across her body. "The girl…"

"What of her?" he murmured.

"Time…" Serina knew she shouldn't be here, but his weight against her as well as the way her body was reacting made protests irrelevant. He raised his head and smirked down at her.

"I'll reorder it."

Serina shoved at him hard and raised herself up onto her elbows as she glared at him. "That's cheating and you know it. You can not reorder time while a runner is in the Labyrinth. It won't allow it." Jareth sighed and looked at her, knowing that she was right and wanting to hate her for it.

He pulled away and let her roll away, "Very well. Where's the baby?" Serina slid off the bed and started for the door.

"Kelgar is healing her."

Jareth sat up all the way, fixing cold eyes on her. "What?"  
"It was an old injury that pained her." Serina turned and looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. She walked back over to him and sat down beside him. "That was why the child wouldn't stop crying. Do you think I would harm a child deliberately, Jareth?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face before looking at her again, ashamed that the thought had actually crossed his mind. He reached out and pulled her against him, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, kitten." He winced when she pulled back. "I know you wouldn't, but given your history…"

"Stop right there. Don't you _even _ think for one second that I would _ever_ harm a child. I may be violent and everything, but I would _never_ stoop so low as that!" Serina was furious. Jareth watched as the flames leapt in her eyes and sighed heavily. He had to stop her before she got any angrier. Fisting a hand in her hair, he yanked her back to him and kissed her hard. She pushed against him, but Jareth knew that she'd give in eventually. He nipped her lower lip and when her lips parted, he took full advantage of it.

The first chime of the clock made him aware of the time and he let her go. The dazed look in her eyes made him smirk and she shook her head before pushing him away from her again. "Damn you Jareth! I hate when you do that!" She jumped off the bed and strode quickly to the door; not bothering to look back as she left.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jareth appeared in the Labyrinth just in time to hear the runner cry out in fear. He leaned against the wall, knowing that the girl would run around the corner and see him. Sure enough, before the clock chimed again, the girl was before him. "Time is up. You lost."

The girl froze as tears spilled over her cheeks. "But… I was so close. I have to have my sister."

Jareth shook his head as he drew himself away from the wall, his wild hair brushing against the high collar of his jacket. He had always found black to be very intimidating and grinned wickedly as the girl cringed back away from him. "Your sister belongs to us now. You will return home and forget about her."

"No, please! Don't do this! My parents will kill me!" she dropped to her knees and begged before him.

"What's done is done. Return home Carina. Your parents will not remember the babe, but you however," His grin turned devilish, "you, will have to live with knowing that you lost your sister. You will forever feel her loss." Jareth raised his hand, a crystal glowing on his fingertips. She cried out as he smirked evilly and tossed the sphere at her, the thirteenth chime ringing through the Labyrinth. "Such a pity," his voice echoed through the air as he disappeared as well, returning to his castle.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"How is the baby?" Serina asked when she entered the throne room again. She stood next to the healer as he held the sleeping baby.

"She'll be fine. I healed the shoulder, so it will never bother her again."

"Good." Jareth smiled as he appeared beside them. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Serina's shoulder, drawing her against him. At first she resisted then relaxed. She could sense the tension in him and knew that he was still angry about the child.

"Do you have a family in mind for her?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course. There are always families ready to take a wished-away, kitten." He smiled down at her, "Thank you for helping with her."

"You looked like you needed the rest."

Jareth laughed, "Yes, I did." He traced a gloved finger down her face gently, "It's a good thing I taught you what to expect." Serina laughed and pulled away, but not before he dropped a kiss on her mouth. She flushed and backed away quickly, reaching for the infant.

Jareth laughed as she left the room, and Kelgar smiled approvingly.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. The storyline and other characters are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

"Serina?" Jareth poked his head into the library where Serina was stretched out on a couch reading. She glanced up and arched a brow at him questioningly. Jareth opened the door wider and walked over to her. "There is a ball in two weeks. You will attend it with me."

She merely stared at him in confusion, "I thought you preferred avoiding the courts? What's the purpose for this ball?"

"It's the Yule ball and I thought you could use a change of pace, kitten." Jareth sat down on the edge of the couch next to her. She snorted.

"There is more to it than that Your Majesty. You've declined all the other invitation in the past six months since I've been here. Why not this one as well?"

He sighed and leaned over, bracing his elbows against his knees. "My parents are hosting it." Serina suddenly reached over and touched his arm.

"Say no more. I will attend with you." Serina said softly. Jareth turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. Suddenly smiling, he leaned over a dropped a kiss on her lips before vanishing. "Silly fae." She muttered as she got up and stretched.

Serina shook her head in confusion, not really understanding her King half the time. Things had settled down between them and she no longer considered him to be the enemy. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but her life had been a lot better over the past several months. She and Ralir worked together to train the troops. Ralir had surprised her when he approached the king about naming her his second in command. At first she thought it was all a joke until Jareth agreed that it would be a good idea and made it official.

Afterwards, Jareth had started teaching her about ruling his kingdom in addition to controlling the fire magic she carried. Already she could sense the changes that he had warned her about, the signs that she was slowly absorbing magic from the Underground. They had also developed a close friendship of sorts between them, though Serina delighted in causing havoc for him.

She stepped from the library and turned towards her rooms, passing his private study on the way. She was startled to hear a strange woman's voice come from the room and was almost tempted to stop and knock. Shaking her head, she decided that who ever it was, was really none of her business. She had barely taken four steps down the hallway when the strange woman's voice began yelling angrily. Serina's head snapped around and she spun on her heel, backtracking to the study.

"Is there a problem Your Majesty?" Serina asked, opening the door and stepping into the room. Her eyes automatically went to the King, who barely shook his head in dread then darted to the petite blonde woman dressed in a pale blue frothy concoction that stood before him. Jareth recognized the tone of her voice and the stance she held, it was the same she used when dealing with contumacious troops.

"Really Jareth, shouldn't you train your servants to knock before they barge into a room?" the woman snapped when she saw Serina enter the room. Jareth caught the flash of fury in the warrior's eyes before they turned to green ice.

Jareth rose to his feet with a feline grace and inclined his head towards Serina. "Lady Serina, allow me to introduce you to Princess Tonia of the Fairy Kingdom."

"Princess." Serina bowed stiffly to the girl, and then turned back to Jareth, her voice hard. "Do you require my assistance for anything Your Majesty?"

"No my Lady. Her Highness is merely displeased that I will not be escorting her to my parent's ball." He resisted the urge to wink at Serina, settling on a scowl instead which he directed towards the other woman.

"Very well, my Liege." Serina nodded sharply and started to leave, but Princess Tonia's voice stopped her.

"How rude! You are too lax with your servants Jareth, really! That creature should be flogged for not showing the proper respect to her King!" The girl continued to rant about servants barging in on private conversations and not having the proper respect for their rulers.

Serina turned back to face the princess, her eyes glittering dangerously, which caused the princess to step back suddenly. "I am no servant Princess, I am second in commander to the King's Army and as such, I am entitled to go where I feel I may be needed." Her voice had dropped dangerously low and Jareth stepped forward, intent on keeping Serina from attacking the princess.

"You? A mere mortal female!" The girl sneered; eyeing Serina up and down distastefully, Tonia took in Serina's clothes. Similar to Jareth, Serina wore a loose silver shirt topped with a tight emerald green bodice, tight black leather pants and high black boots. Her long red hair was twisted into a braid that draped over her shoulder.

Serina heard Jareth groan as he stepped between them. "Believe me Tonia, Lady Serina is extremely capable in what she does otherwise she would not hold her position. I warn you to avoid angering her at all costs."

The princess sniffed disdainfully and glared at Serina. Serina smirked as she drew herself up into her most militant posture and stared coldly at the other girl. "Really Jareth, a woman in charge of your military? You'll be the laughingstock of the Underground!"

Serina growled warningly at the princess as she crossed her arms across her chest. Jareth glanced at her swiftly before turning back to Tonia. "I think it is time for you to go Princess. I regret that I am unable to escort you." Jareth said casually as he tossed a crystal at the fairy princess. Tonia began screaming insults at them as soon as she saw what Jareth was doing.

He stood silently for a moment, staring at the space the woman who stood only to jump as a door slammed. Looking around, he saw that Serina had left and he sighed heavily before following. Stepping out of his study, he looked down the hallways in both directions and caught a glimpse of a black heel vanishing around the corner to his left. He shook his head and turned in the opposite direction, heading for his throne room, knowing that now would not be a good time to approach the warrior.

Jareth went to his throne in the reception hall and dropped down into it, sprawling elegantly across the wide seat. The goblins in the room had quieted down a little when he came in, but after a few minutes their noise level rose again. With a sigh, he made a crystal and peered into it, finding Serina exactly where he figured she would be. Jareth watched in amusement for several minutes as the woman worked her swords in one of the outside training arenas. At least most of the time she opted to work out her anger in the training fields instead of on him now.

_Such fire, _he thought as he watched. _I hope I am not making a mistake by escorting her to this ball. Oh well, if nothing else, the only one I'll have to worry about trying to kill me would be her. Who better to accompany me to this thing than my own bodyguard? _

Jareth barked suddenly at one of the goblins. A small goblin with purple eyes and wisps of white hair sticking out everywhere detached itself from the others and scurried over to gaze fearfully up at the King. "Lady Serina and I will be leaving at the end of the week. Tell Matilda to ensure our things are readied on time."

The little goblin bobbed a bow and ran from the room. Jareth heard the others in the room begin jabbering again and watched them apathetically. After a few minutes, he got up and crossed the room to perch himself in the window that overlooked the Labyrinth, kicking a few goblins on the way.

"Jareth, must you do that?" an aged voice chided from behind him.

"Hello Mother." he muttered with a jaded air. "How nice of you to visit."

The woman sniffed daintily as Jareth turned to face her. His mother stood there in a flowing gown of royal blue that was accented with gold threads shot through the material. Her brown hair was coifed elegantly in the latest court fashion. "I just received a very distraught visitor, son."

"Ah yes, Princess Tonia I presume?"  
"Yes. She said you refused to escort her to the ball."

"She spoke the truth." He interrupted coldly.

"You have to attend with someone son."

"I have already chosen the one I will attend with mother." Jareth was quickly losing his patience.

The Queen gave him a scathing look, "Princess Tonia said you were bringing one of your mistresses. Are you sure that is wise Jareth."

He straightened at the word mistress and turned to look at his mother again. "I would take care in how you address the Lady Serina, mother. I cannot guarantee how she would react." He smirked inwardly, knowing that fiery tempered woman would most likely go after his mother and he was not at all sure that he would stop her either.

"Do I know this woman Jareth?"

"Not yet mother, though Lisae is well acquainted with her."

"Lisae! You let my daughter associate with your mistresses?" the woman hissed. Jareth glanced down at the training grounds and paled when he saw Serina was no longer there and knowing that she would be coming straight to the throne room. Briefly, he considered leaving the room to avoid the fireworks that were sure to happen. Especially when he heard the goblins begin chattering.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Knowing she was close by the way the goblins were chattering, Jareth rose from his seat in the window and turned to look at the doors. His mother stood between him and the doors and was steadfastly ranting away at him. He watched in wry amusement as his mother spun to face the woman who had just been admitted into the throne room.

"Is that the creature you are bringing Jareth?" She snapped irritably. Her blue eyes flicked over Serina, taking in the green shirt and gold bodice she wore; gasping when she saw the swords belted around the woman's waist. "What is she doing wearing _that_ in your castle?"

Jareth groaned inaudibly as he hurried over to Serina, muttering a warning to behave under his breath as greeted her. "Mother, may I present Lady Serina. My Lady, this is my mother, Queen Nessta."

Serina flicked her eyes at him before turning to face the Queen. "Your Highness," she said politely as she curtsied. Jareth captured her hand and tucked it in his elbow when she rose.

The Queen sniffed again, glaring down her aquiline nose at the woman. "A human peasant dressed up and given a title. How quaint Jareth. I knew your fascination in mortals would bring you down one day."

Serina stiffened at the words, her head snapping up higher. Jareth squeezed her hand in warning as he glared angrily at his mother. "I do believe mother, that you are jumping to conclusions."

"Apparently, Your Highness, you are not in possession of all the facts." Serina interrupted, ignoring Jareth as she stepped forward, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"How dare you address me in that tone woman." Queen Nessta turned angry eyes to her son, "I will not be talked to in that manner by one of your mistresses Jareth!"  
Serina was incensed by the Queen's words, though her voice was chillingly calm. "I will address you in the same manner of which you address me. I dare because I will not stand aside and allow either myself nor my king to be insulted." Jareth closed his eyes and groaned again, louder this time.

"What gives you the right to talk?"  
"I am Lady Serina Vaelden, second in command of his Majesty's army. I am not some peasant playing dress up, Your Highness. I am a blooded warrior and do not take kindly to having my King or his judgments questioned. Not that it is of any concern to you, but I am no one's mistress." Her free hand rested lightly against the hilt of her sword in warning.

"She's a positive beast Jareth!"

"Mother," Jareth warned icily.

"I will not permit you to associate with this uncouth woman Jareth. Dismiss her at once!" Queen Nessta snapped angrily, only to draw back when she heard the woman beside Jareth snarl.

Serina rounded on Jareth and glared furiously at him. "Not now kitten," he offered her a gentle smile and nodded slightly to the doors. The warrior glared back at the fae queen and sneered before storming from the room, followed by over half the goblins. Jareth watched her leave before turning back to his mother. "If you insist on my attendance at this ball, I will be escorting Lady Serina regardless of your desires. And for the record Mother, the Lady Serina is not my mistress. I consider her to be my personal bodyguard, head of security and one of the leader of my armies." He stepped closer to his mother, "She is also extremely dangerous and you would do well not to anger her further. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Queen Nessta watched in stunned silence as her son turned on his heel and left the room. The goblins that remained all snickered up at her, taking great delight in the fact that neither their King or his Favorite was mad at them for a change. She sneered down at them in disgust before waving her hand and creating a portal back to her home.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Serina was furiously pacing her rooms when Jareth found her. "Now you understand why I try to avoid all court dealings." Serina spun around and glared daggers at the King. Jareth leaned negligently against the doorway, smirking at her.

"Not to be rude Jareth, but if the rest of the court is anything like your mother and that little fairy brat, I would just assume to remain here."

Jareth was before her in a blink, leaning over her menacingly. "Take care how you talk of my mother, kitten." His eyes softened and he smiled, running a gloved fingertip down her cheek, "Though personally, I do agree with you."

"Do I have to attend that damn ball?" She sighed sulkily

"Yes kitten, you do." He stared down into her green eyes and smirked, "I am required to attend, and I will not go without my _personal bodyguard_."

"Bastard."

"Oh come, come now. Surely you would not want to send your King off without the benefit of security would you? What ever would happen if I was kidnapped or killed?" His tone was serious, but Serina caught the teasing glint in his eyes.

She gave him a baleful glare "They would send you back within five minutes." She relented at the sour expression he gave her. She snorted and smirked up at him, "Good thing I don't need weapons to fight then isn't it? I do not think your parents would take kindly to having a _mortal peasant _dancing around with swords on."

"No, they wouldn't. So I suppose it's a good thing I'm not escorting one to the ball. But truly my dear, you will need to be on your best behavior while there."

"Jareth, I realize that the Underground is vastly different from my old world, but I _have_ dealt with royal asses before." She batted her eyes up at him coyly, "Besides, I seem to handle you well enough." She spun away from him, laughing when he chased after her.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

Jareth paced the throne room, waiting for Serina to arrive, his black cloak swishing through the air with each turn.. He swore the woman was deliberately delaying them. Rail and Kelgar stood nearby talking quietly as they waited. The two of them would remain at the castle and tend to thing while Jareth and Serina attended the ball. Every so often Jareth would glance at the clock hanging near his throne and growl.

"Where in the Underground could she be?" He snapped suddenly.

"I'm sure she's on the way Jareth." Ralir tried to placate the livid king.

"She should have been here by now."

"You know that she doesn't want to go anymore than you do my friend."

"That's no excuse. She always keeps her word and she said she would go. "

A screech ripped through the air, followed by the sound of chittering and racing footsteps. Suddenly the doors tot the throne room burst open to admit a goblin fleeing from the woman chasing it. "Get back here you little creep!" Serina's face was flushed as she chased the goblin around the room. When it fell into the sunken pit near the throne she snatched it up and walked over to the window. Before anyone could move she had drop kicked the creature out the window and they all heard a screaming giggle as it flew through the air.

Serina turned and smiled brightly at the men as she straightened her sapphire blue skirts. "Hello."

"Kitten? May I ask what that was all about?" Jareth grinned in amusement, his anger at her tardiness forgotten.

Regally nodding her head, she flashed him another smile, "Yes you may your Majesty. That goblin is responsible for my being late." Jareth tilted his head and eyed her curiously, his lips twitching at the corners. He knew how the goblins loved pulling pranks on her. Serina glared at him and growled.

"Oh really?" He was having a hard time keeping from laughing.

"Jareth, it isn't funny. The little beast turned a bunch of piskies loose in my rooms. You know how much damage those things can do!"

Kelgar chuckled as he stepped forward, "Worry not my lady, we'll get things put back to rights before you're due home." She turned and gave the elf a hug.

"Thanks Kelgar. I appreciate it."

Clearing his throat, Jareth smiled and reached out for her. "We're late enough kitten. Our things have already been sent ahead. Serina stepped back and took his proffered arm. He twirled a crystal in his other hand and gave her a slight smirk before tossing it into the air above them. They vanished in a burst of glitter.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

When they appeared just inside the city gates, Serina gasped. The city spread out before them, built predominantly of white stone and surrounded by elaborate triple walls and massive gates made of sculpted silver stood before them. In the center stood an elegant castle made of the same white stone that seemed to glow with it's own power. People of all types and races bustled around as they went about their business, dressed in a riot of colors. Where the Goblin Kingdom was slightly dark and had a gothic feel to it, this city was the complete opposite with it's rabid life.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, looking around as they walked towards the castle.

"Welcome to Jancrest, home of my parents." Jareth grimaced, looking down at her. Her smile slowly faded as her first meeting with Jareth's mother rushed back to her. He gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Lisae is here and anxious to see you."  
"I've missed her visits."

"As has she, I imagine. Come, let us get this over with." They approached the castle doors and waited as the guards bowed and opened the doors to let them in. As Jareth predicted, Lisae was just inside the entrance and when she spotted Serina, the woman gave her a bright smile and hurried over to them.

"Oh Serina! It's been so long since I've seen you! I hope everything is going well?" Lisae fairly bounced with excitement.

Serina laughed and hugged her friend. "Indeed Lisae, I've settled in nicely I believe. It's wonderful to see you too. I've missed our chats."

"Well, you learn fast." Lisae turned and gave her brother a smile before hugging him. "Welcome Jareth. Mother and Father are expecting you both in the throne room." Lisae smiled slightly, worried about what might happen. Ever since their mother had gone to visit Jareth a few days before, Queen Nessta had done nothing but rant about the barbaric creature Jareth was consorting with. Jareth squeezed his sister's hand and nodded slightly before glancing over at Serina who stood there tensely.

"It'll be alright kitten. Just remember to keep your temper in control."

She smiled at him as he rubbed a gloved hand up and down her arm. "I'll do my best."

Lisae led them to the throne room and they waited to be announced. When the double doors opened, the trio walked in and Lisae touched Serina's shoulder as she moved past them to her seat near the thrones. Jareth and Serina approached the dual thrones and bowed respectfully to the rulers. Nessta watched Serina with a scowl while the king sat studying her with a curious expression on his face.

"It's good to see you my son. You're late getting here, I hope your journey was uneventful." King Geran said as he turned his eyes towards his son.

"And you Father. We were slightly delayed with matters in my kingdom, but everything is fine now." Jareth cast a quick look at his mother who still glared at Serina. He cupped Serina's elbow, "May I present Lady Serina Vaelden?" Serina ignored the queen's glares and directed her attention to the handsome king, dropping into a curtsy. She could see where Jareth got his looks from, though Geran's platinum hair was trimmed short and curled slightly around his shoulders.

"It's an honor to meet you, You Majesty."

"And you my child. I have heard much about you recently." He smirked causing them to tense. "Come, a servant will escort you to your rooms so that you may rest. The celebrations will start tonight and I am sure you both would like to be prepared." At Jareth nod of acceptance, the king waved his hand; both dismissing them and summoning a servant.

Jareth escorted Serina from the room, following the servant. As they walked, Jareth explained more about the kingdom and the festivities they would be attending. The Yule season was a time of celebrating of the cycle of nature and reaffirmations of the life's continuations. The festivities lasted for all of twelve days, with dancing and feasts each day. No one was permitted to engage in any type of warfare throughout this time, meaning that everyone, friend and enemy, would be able to socialize together without fear of being attacked. Sometimes the temporary truces would continue into more permanent treatises while others did not.

Finally, they arrived at their rooms and were surprised to find that their rooms were directly across from each other. Jareth pointed out that Lisae's rooms were on the other side of his, but silently he wondered at why his mother had agreed to having Serina so close to the family's royal suites when she obviously didn't like her. He figured that his sister had something to do with it.

They stopped at Serina's rooms first and she was amazed at the beauty of it. While Jareth had decorated her rooms at his castle in greens, violets and blues, this room gave off a light airy feeling and was decorated in pale peach and rose tones. Intricately woven rugs were scattered about over a white marbled floor and a pair of glass doors opened out onto a balcony with a view of the city.

"Does it please you?" He asked quietly as she took everything in. Serina turned to Jareth with a smile.

"It's very lovely, but it's not home."

He laughed and agreed with her. Brushing a kiss across her knuckles, Jareth excused himself with the promise that he would return in time to escort her to the ball and went to his own rooms. He sighed when he entered the welcoming darkness. Where Serina's had been light, his were dark, decorated in hues of dark mahogany and light pine. Dropping down onto the king sized bed, he laid back and wondered at what would happen during their time there.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

They could hear the strains of music from beyond the massive double doors. The sounds of conversation drifted over the music and Serina sighed heavily. Jareth glanced down at her and smirked as he patted the hand she had tucked into his elbow. It amused him that his fierce warrior was nervous about entering the ballroom. Serina refused to look up at him, instead voicing her nervousness and displeasure in the form of a low growl from her throat as the doors opened.

Hearing their names announced, the crowd stilled and turned to look at the pair. Jareth was dressed in his typical fashion of tight pants and high boots. He wore a deep blue high collared jacket that shimmered with diamond dust over his white ruffled shirt while his wild hair sported streaks of dark blue that matched his clothes. The woman who stood beside him was dressed in a dark blue off-shoulder gown trimmed in silver and crystals that dipped low across her cleavage, the long flowing sleeves falling to points near her waist. Her crimson hair, streaked with silver, was swept up in a mass of curls with the bulk of it flowing in heavy waves down her back.

Several people sighed as they took in the couple's gracefulness and beauty as Jareth led Serina down the short flight of steps and onto the ballroom floor, while many of the women shot venomous glances at Serina. Having never seen the woman before, they all wondered who she was and where she had come from. Smirking slightly, Jareth refused to release Serina's hand as they walked, parting the crowd with mere glances. He glanced at Serina and found a mischievous smile painted on her face and couldn't resist smiling back in answer as he nodded to the other nobles that were around them.

They danced several dances together, as well as with others, though Serina spoke little to her partners. Her aloofness led many of the women to start gossiping about her, while the men lusted heavily after her. When dancing in the arms of another, her face was carefully schooled into a polite smile, though when Jareth claimed her for a dance, she smiled up at him and relaxed, talking quietly. Other couples danced close to them, yet were unable to hear a word either of them said. No one was able learn anything about Jareth's mysterious guest, though everyone saw how they continued to keep each other with in sight.

Jareth was surprised at the amount of restraint his partner had shown, even when they had been forced to present themselves to his parents again. Finally, Lisae was able to drag Serina away from the dancing. They went to one of the tables that bordered the edge of the ballroom and sat down to chat for a while.

"You know that Mother is simply furious about Jareth bringing you here." Lisae whispered.

"She can stuff it for all I care." was all Serina had to say about it, which sent Lisae into a fit of laughter. "His Majesty requested that I attend with him since I _am_ his bodyguard."  
Lisae giggled, glancing around the massive room. "Well, considering how many women here would love to marry him, I'd say you've got your duties cut out for you."

"It's a pity they don't know me as well as you do isn't it?" the woman sighed dramatically. Lisae only laughed again.

"So, what have you been up to? I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit in a while, I do so miss your company."

"Nothing too serious. Jareth has been teaching me about the kingdom, whatever for I'm not entirely sure. It's been fairly slow lately though."

"I'm teaching you these things in case of emergency, kitten," Jareth's whispered seductively in her ear as he leaned over her, grinning when she only glanced up at him. He had tried to sneak up on them, but Serina's senses were too finely tuned to his presence, he sighed regretfully.

"And what emergency might that be your Majesty?" Serina prompted quietly, smirking back at him.

He waved a hand elegantly through the air, summoning a chair to sit beside her in. "Any number of reasons my dear. It's always possible that my _bodyguard_ might one day succeed in killing me you know."

"What ever gives you that idea, my Lord?" Serina scoffed as Lisae fought to keep a straight face at the looks that were directed their way when her brother leaned closer to Serina.

"Perhaps her prior behavior over the past six months, hmm?" He smiled brightly at her and chuckled, "I must go speak with my parents now." Jareth took Serina's hand and kissed the back of it before striding swiftly away. Serina looked around the room, sighing. Suddenly her eyes were drawn to a delicate looking woman in a dark rose silk gown who stood near the wall several feet away watching Jareth's every move. After a few minutes, the Goblin King made his way over to the woman and asked her for a dance.

"Lady Vanessa." Lisae commented with a factitious smile when she saw who Jareth was dancing with.

"You know her?" Serina continued to watch them as they spun about the floor.

"Yes. She's from one of the southern kingdoms. There's rumors that she's a sorceress."

"Is that a bad thing?" Serina asked in confusion as she looked over at her friend.  
"Not really, but little is known about her. She moves around the court a lot, but rarely tells much of herself."

"I take it you don't like her." Lisae shook her head as they watched Lady Vanessa with her brother.

"She's rude and cruel, worse than my brother."

Serina snickered, "That's hard to imagine. Surely no one can be worse than his Majesty."

"There are plenty who are worse my friend, you just haven't had the pleasure of meeting them yet." Lisae sighed, pasting a smile on her face as she rose to her feet. "Oh dear, he's bringing her over here." Serina looked back and stood up as well when she saw Jareth.

"Are you enjoying the ball, Lady Serina?" He asked when Serina curtsied.

"Of course, your Majesty." She studied the way Jareth was acting, taking her cues from him. He gave her a half smile and turned to look at the woman beside him as he gestured towards Serina.

"Lady Vanessa, I would like you to meet my sister, Lisae and her friend, Lady Serina." Lisae and Serina glanced at each other quickly, both wondering what was going on before greeting the blonde woman.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, I am sure." Vanessa's rich voice rolled over them like honey and Serina winced to herself. They made small talk for a little while longer before Lisae claimed that she was tired. Wanting to escape the ball as well, Serina offered to go back with her. Jareth nodded and bid them a good night.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

Serina sighed heavily when she caught sight of Jareth and Lady Vanessa walking through the gardens a week later. Since the first night they had arrived at Jancrest, Serina had had little contact with her king, much to his mother's delight. She would have gone stir crazy if it hadn't been for Lisae's presence. The dear girl made it a point to accompany Serina when ever she left her rooms. At first Serina had enjoyed the company, but now all she wanted was to return to the Goblin Kingdom. It chafed at her to have come to this place only to be left alone. Silently, Serina rose from the bench she had been sitting on and left the gardens before Jareth saw her.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!" Lisae whispered when she entered the castle. Serina arched a brow, wondering what Lisae was up to this time.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" Lisae looked over Serina's shoulder and saw that Jareth was coming back inside, the Lady Vanessa on his arm. Quickly she grabbed Serina's arm and pulled her into an dark alcove nearby. She clamped a hand over Serina's mouth and pointed. Serina rolled her eyes when she spotted Jareth and slumped against the wall. Lisae gave her a quick look before turning back to watch again and gasped as she saw Jareth bend his head to kiss the woman.

"Who's there?" Jareth's head shot up as he looked around; spotting Lisae in the shadows. "Lisae! What are you doing hiding there? Spying?" His eyes narrowed as he stood straighter and waited for his sister to emerge.

"Of course not my dear brother. Spying would be beneath a princess, don't you think?" Lisae responded coolly as she stepped forward, motioning behind her back for Serina to stay hidden. Apparently Jareth hadn't looked too deeply into the shadowy alcove, otherwise he would have spotted the dark indigo velvet gown that Serina wore. "I was merely enjoying the quiet."

"Hiding from mother again I take it?" He smirked.

Lisae grinned and tilted her head. "You know me too well brother." Serina chocked back a laugh, not wanting to be found.

"What is she after you for this time?" Lisae's smile faded as she looked away. Jareth caught a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Ah, she still doesn't approve of the Lady Serina I take it?"

"I doubt she ever will, but I could care less. Mother can't chose who I am friends with."

"Don't worry little sister, I'm sure Lady Serina doesn't hold it against you. Speaking of which, how is she? I haven't seen her in a while." Serina's eyes narrowed at this. If he had really wanted to know how she was doing he should have been checking on her more often.

"Really your Majesty, why concern yourself for the girl at all?" Vanessa interrupted.

"She is under my care, Lady Vanessa. I would be remiss to not look out for her welfare." Jareth smiled at her. Serina stood in the shadows trembling with anger.

"Oh, she's fine. We're going to go riding after lunch." Lisae held her breath, knowing that Vanessa didn't ride and she wondered if Jareth would invite himself along. He merely nodded in return.

"Very well. You two be careful and have a good time then." With that Jareth inclined his head to his sister and led Lady Vanessa down the hall. Lisae stared after them, her face twisted in a scowl. Serina stepped from the alcove after a few moments and looked in the direction they had went. Shooting a glare at Lisae, she turned and walked back to her rooms, not caring if Lisae was behind her or not.

"What _is _his problem?" Lisae asked once they were back in Serina's rooms. "He's never acted like this before."

"I believe they call it courting." Serina snapped. Lisae looked at her, hurt by the woman's tone. Serina sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Lisae. I'm just tired and ready to go back home."

"Oh."

"Oh no, I don't mean it like that my friend. I truly enjoy being able to visit with you, but it's hard for me here. I can't do my workouts or anything. I feel stifled here and your mother certainly will never approve of me. Not like she does the Lady Vanessa" The last part was muttered under Serina's breath as she turned and went into her closet.

"Who cares what mother thinks? I don't care what she says, you are my friend whether she likes it or not."

Serina gave the girl a slight smile. "Come on, lets get ready to ride. I'm tired of being shut up in the castle. I need some fresh air." Lisae smiled back and Serina hoped that the next five days would fly by.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"May I have this dance?" A smooth voice cut brought Serina back to the present. Focusing her eyes on the speaker, she found on of the Lords standing before her. Giving him a slight smile, she quickly searched her mind for the man's name.

"It would be my honor, Lord Indri." She took the hand he offered and allowed the man to lead her onto the dance floor. Sighing inwardly, she wished reverently for the festivities to end. Men had approached her every night, asking for dances and sometimes more. She hated being at the courts.

"You look lovely tonight my dear." Lord Indri commented as they swirled around the room with the other couples. She was wearing a plum colored brocade dress with embroidered ferns around the hem, gathered sleeves and a silver braid accenting the full skirt. She gave him another slight smile and nodded her thanks.

"My lady, if I may be so bold," he started a few minutes later and Serina groaned inwardly, knowing already what he was about to ask. "I would like to ask permission to pay court to you."

Serina faltered slightly, thankful Indri hadn't noticed. "I thank you, my Lord, but I must apologize as well. I am not in the market for a suitor at this time."

"Well then my dear lady, I do hope you will keep me in mind when you are ready." He smiled handsomely at her and she barely kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Mind if I cut in?" A silky voice cut in causing Serina to tense up suddenly. Lord Indri felt her reaction and looked back at the Goblin King with the intention of rebuking him, however the look in Jareth's eyes stopped him cold and Indri stepped back with a bow to Serina.

Jareth swept her away, the grip on her hand painfully tight. She glared up at him angrily and he pulled her closer. "Loosen up kitten, I never knew you didn't like to dance with me."

"I did enjoy it at one time, your Majesty," her voice was iced over.

"What's wrong Serina?" His eyes softened for a moment as he gazed down at her and Serina wanted to tell him, but the moment passed too quickly when Lady Vanessa brush past them and Jareth's eyes followed her.

"It is nothing, my liege." He looked back down at her and frowned slightly as he directed their steps towards the balcony doors. Serina noticed the direction he was taking them and arched a brow at him. He merely smirked back at her, causing her to growl slightly at him. Her growl brought a full smile to his face and he chuckled lightly.

Once they were away from the ballroom, Jareth stopped them and led her over to a bench that was almost hidden by the shadows and they sat down. "Something troubles you Serina, I can tell."

"It's nothing your Majesty, I promise." He looked at her in surprise for a moment before glancing around them. Seeing no one else about he looked back down at her and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes more clearly.

"Do not lie to me, kitten. Since when do you call me by my title in private?" Her hesitation unsettled him slightly, it wasn't like her at all. Always before she had been quick to speak her mind regardless of what he thought. Jareth had always counted on her brutal honesty, it was what made her so special. She was the only one in his entire kingdom who would tell him what she thought about something regardless of his reaction, always giving as good as she got from him. Her refusal to talk to him now hurt more than he could believe possible and it worried him.

"Shouldn't you be with the Lady Vanessa, your Majesty: Her quiet voice startled him and he studied her closely. Is that what troubled her? He suddenly realized that he had neglected her since he had met Vanessa, but saw no reason for her to become defensive about it.

"Is that it, kitten? Is it Lady Vanessa that troubles you?"

"Truly your Majesty, there is nothing troubling me." She stood, hating that she had to lie to him about it, but something didn't feel right about the whole situation. "I am merely anxious to return home. I miss the others and I'm afraid my skills will become lacking with the absence of practice."

Jareth sighed, mollified for the moment. "Very well, kitten. We will return home soon enough. Until then, do try to enjoy yourself."

She nodded then turned away, "As you wish my Lord." Serina left him sitting in the shadows and made her way to where Lisae was standing with some friends. After a quick word, Serina swept regally from the ballroom not caring if anyone whispered about her or not.

"I don't think I will ever understand why you waste your time dealing with that woman Jareth." Vanessa commented when he entered the ballroom again. He knew that others had seen him leave the room with Serina and that there would be rumors flying before long, especially after her abrupt departure.

"As I have stated before, love. The Lady Serina is under my care." He stared at the doors where Serina had left and missed the look Vanessa gave him. He had intended on telling Serina that apparently she had made quite the impression on the court. He had been approached several times by men seeking his permission to court her. Each time he had told them that the choice would be hers and hers alone. He assumed that the reason he felt uneasy about her possibly leaving his kingdom was due to the possibility that she would eventually be turned against him. Serina was too good of a warrior to risk having as an enemy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last day of the festivities finally arrived and Serina was glad. It meant that she would be returning to the Goblin Kingdom the next day. She sat on her balcony, thinking about her time in Jancrest. While it had been fun for a while, the evenings she had spent dancing and talking with the other nobles had been less than satisfying. She was still angry with Jareth and wondered at what had happened between them recently. Ever since he had met Vanessa, he barely had time to speak to her.

Serina shook her head, wondering why she even bothered. Tomorrow they would be returning to the Labyrinth, and she could begin her training once more. She missed her training sessions with Ralir, and as hard as it was to admit it, she missed her lessons with Jareth. It would be a relief to go home. Home, she thought, it was funny as to how much could change in such a short period of time. Just six months ago, home had been Eridos, and now it was the Goblin Kingdom.

"There you are, no wonder you didn't answer when I knocked." Lisae laughed lightly. :Lost in the clouds again are we? You seem to spend a lot of time there lately, what's going on?" The princess sat down in the chair opposite of Serina and studied her friend.

"Nothing of importance. I was merely thinking about how my life has changed over the past few months."

"Ah. Well, you have adjusted quite well to living in the Underground. And it seems you've made a very good impression on the others as well," Lisae giggled. "I've heard three men request permission from Jareth this morning to court you."

Serina's head whipped around in shock, "What?"

"It's true."

"But, why?"  
"Like I've said, you've made an impression on everyone. The women are green with jealousy that you're the talk of the season." Serina made a face and she laughed. "Oh, come now, it's not that bad. At least you have a choice."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I heard Jareth tell them that it would be up to you. He's leaving it in your hands, my friend. You can say yes or no to them and my brother will not interfere. "

"Well that's nice to know."

"Most of us don't even get to pick who we court, it's done for us."

Serina sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to court anyone, I just want to go home. Back to the castle where everything is the way it should be. Goblins playing pranks, people wishing away children and running the Labyrinth, normal things."

"You are the only one I know who would speak that way about the Goblin Kingdom." Lisae laughed. "Not even Jareth speaks of it with such longing."

"It's home now. I've accepted that, and there's honestly no other place I would rather be."

"Well, I think you'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Lisae paused for a moment before looking at Serina again. "I'm going to miss you."

She smiled at the woman and leaned forward to hug her. "It's not like you can't come visit me Lisae. You know you're welcome there whenever you want and I'm always delighted to have you visit."

"I'll visit as often as I can my friend." Lisae hugged her before pulling back, rolling her eyes. "I need to go, mother wants me to meet her in the solar for some reason."Serina laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'm going to take a walk in the gardens. There are flowers here that we don't have back home so I want to enjoy them one last time." She walked with Lisae to the door and they hugged again before parting ways.

Serina wandered aimlessly through the gardens, not really paying attention to where she was going. A soft sound caught her attention and she cursed herself for letting her mind wander. Looking around she sucked her breath in hard when she realized where the sound had come from. Now she knew how Lisae had felt the first day they had met. Quickly she turned around and hurried away from the couple half hidden in the trees, cursing her self for her carelessness. She only hoped that Jareth hadn't realized she had stumbled upon him and the Lady Vanessa

She made it a point to avoid him the rest of the day and at the ball as well.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Serina, Kelgar, Matilda, Ralir and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Jareth decided to leave soon after breakfast and sent a servant to ensure that Serina was ready to go. He wasn't surprised when the servant returned a few minutes later and informed him that Lady Serina was already waiting in the Grand Hall for him. He smirked, he knew that she was anxious to return home. Setting aside his breakfast tray, Jareth rose and left his rooms. On the way to meet Serina, he detoured by the guest wing to see if Vanessa was ready yet. The woman smiled sweetly when she saw him standing outside her door. Taking his arm, they walked down to the Hall.

Serina arched her brow curiously when Jareth appeared with Lady Vanessa on his arm and she assumed that the woman was there to see Jareth off. She nodded a greeting when the couple stopped before her and she turned her head away to give them some privacy for their goodbyes, only to look back at them when Jareth asked if she was ready a second later.

"Certainly, your Majesty. I have already said my goodbyes and am merely awaiting you."

"Good, then let us be off." He nodded and produced a crystal before smiling at Vanessa. Serina caught the smile just before she was whisked away in a whirlwind of light.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

They reappeared in the throne room a few moments later and Serina heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly a small grey form launched itself at her and knocked her backwards. With a shriek, she landed on her backside in the pit amidst loud laughter. Looking down she found a goblin attacked to her waist staring up at her apologetically and she couldn't help but laugh. Oh but it felt good to be home again. As annoying as the goblins were, she had really missed them. Jareth cleared his throat and every pair of eyes in the room turned towards him. Serina barely stifled the groan that rose in her throat when she saw the Lady Vanessa still hanging onto his arm.

Slowly, Serina climbed to her feet and the goblin let go, scrambling behind her as the king glared at them both. Lifting her head, she met his gaze, waiting for him to say something. He opened his mouth but snapped it shut as the doors behind them opened and both Ralir and Kelgar walked in, smiling. They stopped short, their faces frozen when they saw Vanessa. Instantly, both men bowed low.

"Your Majesty, we are pleased at your return." Kelgar cast a quick glance to Serina when they straightened, but all she did was shake her head mutely and kept her face carefully blank.

"It's good to be home. I trust all went well?"

"Of course my Lord. Everything is as you left it." Ralir stated.

Jareth nodded then gestured towards Vanessa. "Gentlemen, this is Lady Vanessa. She will be staying here at the castle with us for a while. If you would be so kind as to see that rooms are prepared for her while I show her about." They bowed again, welcoming the woman to the kingdom before signaling to Serina to join them. Once they were out of the throne room, they both turned to her but she shook her head again, unwilling to talk yet. She knew what they were going to ask; unfortunately, she didn't have the answers they sought.

She stopped by the kitchens to let Matilda know she had returned and ask the woman to see to the guest's rooms. By the time she got to her own rooms, Serina was fuming. Ralir and Kelgar waited outside her door for her to change. When she emerged, she was slightly calmer. Silently, she led the way back down the halls to the training rooms, knowing that as soon as the doors closed behind them, they would make her talk.

"Alright. Talk." Ralir, ever forceful, stepped in front of her before she could reach the weapon racks. Serina shot him a venomous glare and he stepped aside. Grabbing a her katanas, Serina moved to the empty hall and began her paces, the flames flaring up furiously.

"I don't know why she is here. He met her at Jancrest the first night we were there." The flames grew more intense as she parried and lunged. "They have been inseparable the whole time."

"You mean…" Kelgar started.

"That is exactly what I mean." She was furious now and they watched as she suddenly dropped her swords and threw a ball of flame against the far wall of the room where it exploded, leaving scorch marks over a good sized section. "Why in the hell did I even bother going? He had no need of a guard! Not with her around." Kelgar and Ralir looked at each other in surprise.

"Who is she?" Ralir asked quietly. He was the only one brave enough between the two of them to confront Serina when she was this furious. The woman continued to sling fireballs at the wall, scorching the wall even further. He winced, thankful there was nothing flammable there.

"According to Lisae, she's a sorceress from one of the southern kingdoms." She stopped throwing fire and picked up the swords as she turned to look at them. They paled at flames that leapt in her eyes. Kelgar shuddered as he recognized the look. "No one knows anything about her, other than she's moved quickly through the court. Lisae doesn't trust her, but as for myself; I can make no judgement."

"Why is that?" Ralir asked curiously.

"The simple fact of the matter is because I have spent little less than an hour in the woman's presence."

"Surely Jareth has told you something of her." Kelgar reasoned.

Serina snorted, "He hasn't. As it is, an hour or two is about how much time I've spent with him since they met." Both men were floored at this news. Everyone knew how much Jareth favored Serina and it was inconceivable that he would bring her to court only to abandon her the whole time. They had thought surely that Jareth intended on asking Serina to rule with him, however this changed everything.

"You can't be serious?" Ralir finally responded. Serina was saved from replying as the doors to the training room opened and Jareth entered with Vanessa on his arm. She shot Ralir a look that spoke volumes as she handed her swords to him before turning to face the king and his guest and quickly bowed before sweeping from the room.

Jareth took in the faces of the small group before him and wondered what was going on. When he saw the wall behind Serina at the far end of the room, he tensed, knowing that things were not pleasant. The amount of damage she had done to the wall was extensive, causing him to wonder what had put her into such an explosive mood.

"What happened here?" His calm voice belied the anxiety that he was feeling.

"Nothing your Majesty. Lady Serina was merely releasing some pent up energy." Ralir hefted the swords for Jareth to see only to groan mentally when he saw the blacked blades.

"It seems that Lady Serina had more than just a little energy to release." Jareth responded as he stared at the ruined blades. "Perhaps I should speak with her." He started to turn towards Vanessa when Kelgar interrupted.

"Now might not be the best time Sire." Catching the hidden meaning to Kelgar's words, Jareth nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Lord Ralir, I want those blades replaced immediately.

"Yes, your Majesty." Ralir bowed as Jareth escorted Vanessa from the room. Ralir and Kelgar looked from the swords to one another in worry.

"Jareth," Vanessa leaned closer to him as the walked, "What is going on?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with my dear." He soothed.

"I can not help but worry dear. Did the girl do that to the wall?"

"Yes." Vanessa paled as she saw the scorched marks in her mind. "Don't worry love, Lady Serina will not harm anyone."

"How did she do that? That is not normal magic."

Jareth sighed, not really wanting to discuss Serina but he knew that Vanessa wouldn't stop asking until she knew. "Serina can control fire."

"But no woman can do that!" She interrupted quickly.

"Serina is not fae born." This perked her attention. "She was granted the gift of fire when she was adopted into the tribe that raised her. I have been teaching her to control it along with the other magic she is gaining."

"Doesn't that make her even more dangerous to you though? Everyone knows that fire magic is deadly."

"It's also creative. It's a sign of passion and determination, much like Serina herself. I trust her with my life." Vanessa was silent for a while, then suddenly she stopped and Jareth turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"What if she harmed me though?"

"What?" He was shocked and confused by her question. "Why would Serina want to harm you?"

"Well, it's obvious that she doesn't like me. What's to keep her from trying to hurt me?"

"Serina would never intentionally harm anyone unless she had no choice." Jareth tried to make Vanessa see reason, but the woman would have none of it.

"Please Jareth, send her away."

"Vanessa, I can't. She's sworn a binding oath to remain here in the castle. I will speak with her and make sure that the two of you are never in contact with each other. Will that make you feel better?" Vanessa shook her head and Jareth was filled with dread. He didn't want to send Serina away, but it looked like he would have no choice.

"Please Jareth, for me. Send her away." He sighed, his entire body slumping tiredly.

"Very well. I will speak with her about leaving the castle."

"No Jareth. I can't stay here if she's in this kingdom. Please send her away." The fear I he saw in Vanessa's eyes done it. He knew first hand how violent Serina could be and if the wall and swords were any indication, then she had the potential to become a threat not only to Vanessa but the entire kingdom. It was not something he would risk.

"As you wish my love." He bent his head and kissed her gently.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly a week later before Jareth was able to tell Serina that she had to leave. She had avoided him at every turn, taking her meals in her rooms when she ate a spending the rest of her time in the Labyrinth. It frustrated Jareth that the Labyrinth blocked him from finding her while she was within it's walls. He had sent summon after summon to her, but none of them ever reached the woman's ears. The goblins sent to find her always returned hours later, their missions forgotten and drunk. Every crystal he sent would burst before it left his sight.

When he had finally cornered her, their argument had been explosive and his throne room bore the results. Ralir and Kelgar had pleaded with him not to send the woman away, until finally Jareth had had enough and in a fit of anger threatened to banish them both if they didn't shut up about it. Matilda had cried for days after Serina stormed into her rooms and began throwing her clothes into a pack.

By the end of the day, the whole castle was eerily quiet. Ralir and Kelgar stood at the bottom of the castle steps, surrounded by the goblins who had come to say goodbye to Serina. Ralir had gifted her with his prized stallion, a huge horse with a silky coat of the purest black named Renor. Kelgar gave her a warm traveling cloak and several bags of healing herbs. The goblins loaded her down with gifts of food and ale as well as many trinkets. When Matilda came up to hug her goodbye, the woman had pressed a bag of coin into her hands. Serina tried to refuse, knowing that it was the woman's life savings, but she would have none of it, insisting that Serina would need it more than an old woman who's life was nearly gone.

Serina held back the tears that threatened, her eyes burning as she turned and mounted the horse. Ralir and Kelgar both came forward one last time to wish her a safe journey. They made her promise to write them when she could and not to forget them. Thankful that she had memorized the maps of the Underground, Serina finally turned her horse away and rode off. Just before she exited the city, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder to the place she had called home for the past six months.

Jareth sat in the window of his throne room, watching the scene below. He couldn't explain why it bothered him so much to send her away. It hadn't surprised him to see Ralir give her the horse in the least. He knew that everyone had grown attached to the woman, even himself. He watched as she mounted the war horse and started to ride away only to stop before the city gates. Goblins lined the road on both sides, so thick there was no way anyone could pass through them. His breath caught in his throat when she turned to gaze back at the castle. A hand on his shoulder kept him from calling out to her. Vanessa. The whole reason he was sending his warrior away. He had to keep the woman he loved safe and as long as Serina remained within the kingdom, Vanessa would be in danger.

He watched silently as his warrior rode away, the Labyrinth opening a safe passage straight through to the borders of his kingdom.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter would have been posted two days ago, but between problems getting onto the site and driving for ten hours straight yesterday... ehh.. lol! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, even though there are no cliff's to thrown anyone off of... yet (Looks pointedly at etsuki-chan and grins)... lol! Please review and let me know what you think lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Things fell into back into routine over the next several weeks. The goblins eventually began to cause havoc again while children continued to be wished away and the wishers ran the Labyrinth. Everyone trying their best to live life the way they had before Serina had come to them. There were a few changes though. Jareth had proposed to Vanessa only two weeks after Serina had left and she had accepted. Ralir trained his troops harder, unable to forget the fierce woman that had made such an impact on their lives while Kelgar avoided everyone except in dire emergencies. No one spoke Serina's name anymore, but they did not forget her.

Jareth was sitting on his throne listening to Vanessa as she talked about the wedding they were planning. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily, he was developing a headache from the constant stress. At the same time a robin flew through the window and fluttered to the floor in front of him. Before the bird could land completely, Lisae stood before him, grinning ear to ear. Vanessa's voice trailed off when she saw the king's sister.

"Hello brother." Lisae's grin fell from her face when she noticed the silence in the room. Jareth smiled back slightly, his headache lessening.

"What brings you to my castle little sister?" He was glad to see Lisae for a change.

"I just stopped in for a visit with Serina." She looked around for her friend and noticed that Vanessa was there instead. Nodding to the woman, she turned to look at her brother again. "Where's Serina?"

"You won't find her here anymore, your Highness." Vanessa snapped before Jareth could respond. Lisae saw Jareth flinch just before his eyes widened in surprise at the venom in his fiancé's voice.

"What does she mean, Jareth?" Lisae asked as she grew increasingly uncomfortable. Jareth shook his head and sighed, his headache coming back with a vengeance.

"I sent her away, Lisae." She could see the sadness in his eyes. His words hit her like a rock and she paled.

"You… what?"

"You heard the king. He got rid of her." Vanessa rose gracefully to her feet and stepped over to the throne. Reaching out she stroked a slender hand across Jareth's chest before leaning down to kiss his cheek. He sighed lightly and smiled up at his fiancé.

"No, you- you couldn't have! Jareth! What were you thinking?" Lisae couldn't believe it. Her brother would not have sent Serina away.

"I was thinking of Vanessa's safety. You know how dangerous Serina could be. She destroyed one of the walls in the training room and melted her swords." Jareth snapped as he looked pointedly at the scorch marks that still adorned his throne room. "I had to have my throne replaced after she melted it! Look around you woman!" Lisae turned horrified eyes around the room. Serina would only have done that much damage if she had lost control. She knew her friend, Serina's control was too great to accidentally do anything like this. Sure, she knew that Serina had a violent temper, but she also knew that Serina would never hurt anyone unless they threatened her or someone she cared about. Her eyes fell on Vanessa and narrowed at the sly look in the woman's eyes.

"What did you do?" Lisae felt her own anger boiling. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. She _knew_ how much Jareth cared for Serina. There was no way he would just banish her from his side.

"Me?" Vanessa pouted prettily, "Why my dear Princess, I have done nothing." She shook her head and flipped her blonde hair away from her shoulders. "Your brother was only doing what was right. That _creature_ was a threat to the kingdom and my well being."

"Your well being? Since when the hell do you have a right to decide what goes on in this kingdom?"

"Lisae, please. Vanessa is right. I have to concern myself with the kingdom. I can not take the chance that someone would want to harm the future Goblin Queen." Jareth calmly told her. Lisae stumbled backwards, her hand going to her throat in shock. Goblin Queen? Vanessa?

"You mean…" She pointed at Vanessa and Jareth nodded with a smile. _Oh no, no, this cannot be happening! Jareth can't marry that woman! "_Where did she go?"

"Who knows." Vanessa interjected. Lisae glared hatefully at the woman and drew herself up regally.

"I believe I was talking to my brother and not you Lady Vanessa. I will thank you to keep your mouth shut."

"That is enough!" Jareth leapt to his feet, his eyes cold with rage. "You will not address my future queen in that tone Lisae. Serina is gone and good riddance to her. If that is your only reason for this visit then leave." Lisae gasped at the acidity of his voice and quickly turned away. She rushed from the throne room with tears in her eyes. Vanessa leaned down over Jareth and smiled sweetly as she traced his lips with her finger. He leaned into her touch and smiled back with a sigh.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Lisae flew down the halls, shifting into her bird shape as she sought out Kelgar and Ralir. They were the only ones she could think of that might even care enough about Serina to help her. She had to find out what was going on. After all Jareth had gone through to make Serina stay with him, it was inconceivable to believe that he would banish her like that. She spotted the doors to the armory and slowed her wild flight. Returning to human form again, Lisae shoved the doors open and darted inside. The room was empty and she could see the empty places on the sword rack where Serina had kept her katanas. She looked inside the training room and paled when she saw the melted stone where Serina had blasted it. Shaking her head in fear, she turned and continued her search. Finally, Lisae found a guard and he was able to tell her where to find Kelgar and Ralir. She shifted forms again and flew out the closest window, flying straight to the tavern the guard had told her about.

Lisae entered the dark tavern and looked around. It was still early so there were few patrons about. The barkeeper looked up at her and smiled as he recognized who she was. The whole kingdom knew the Princess and it was an honor to have her business. If she was pleased then so was their king. He bustled around the bar and greeted her warmly. When he learned why she was there, he nodded and led her to a side door. As she went in, the barkeeper smiled sadly. The Lady Serina had visited his establishment several times before she had left and she had always been kind to him. He wished the Princess luck in finding the woman.

She sighed when Ralir looked up at her, glad to see a friendly face, even if it was drawn and aged more than it had been the last time she was there. They rose and bowed to her. "Its good to see you again Princess. What brings you to this place?" he asked as he helped her to a seat.

"I think you know." They nodded sadly. "How long has she been gone?"

"Just over two months now." Kelgar whispered.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" Lisae fought back her tears. Ralir shook his head.

"The kingdom isn't allowed to speak of her."

"What?"

"It's that woman." Kelgar's words were slurred.

"I _knew_ she had something to do with it!" Both men nodded again. "I think she's put a spell or something on my brother."

"I don't know." Ralir sighed, "Did he tell you what she done?"

"Yes, though I didn't believe she done it till I saw for myself. Something had to have caused her to lose control like that Ralir. You know how strong Serina is." They winced when she said the woman's name.

"Yes. The new queen made Jareth send her away. The training room… that was done the day they came home. What happened in the throne room was done when he told Serina she had to leave." Lisae had trouble understanding Kelgar, his words were so disjointed and slurred. Obviously the elf had finally hit his limit. She shuddered to think of exactly how much ale and wine it had taken for him to reach this point.

Ralir leaned forward and rested his arms against the tabletop as he stared at the princess. "Serina has more control than most, Lisae. I agree with you there. But something had to have happened while they were gone to break it. She wouldn't tell us and Jareth has forbidden anyone to discuss it. No one in the kingdom is allowed to even speak her name in his presence anymore."

She nodded, thinking back to the Yule season. "I don't understand it. When they first arrived, everything was fine. Neither left the other's sight that first night, even though they danced with others. Serina and I were talking at one point, Jareth came up and left a few minutes later to go talk to our parents." Her eyes widened and she looked up at Ralir. "It was shortly after that when he met Vanessa. I remember telling Serina that she was a sorceress."

"What happened then?" Ralir glanced at Kelgar, but the elf was passed out with his head on the table.

"Jareth danced with her, then brought her over to us and introduced her. There was something about the way he introduced Serina that struck us as odd, but we didn't think much about it then. After that, he rarely had anything to do with Serina unless he wanted something. Usually he sent a servant to her or ignored her completely." She wished now that she had paid more attention to Jareth's actions. Now she realized that things had started to degrade between him and Serina that first night.

Ralir studied the princess closely. "You think Lady Vanessa cast a spell on the king?"

"I don't know. It is possible, but his magic is stronger than hers." She looked at him sadly, "Wouldn't his be stronger?"

Ralir shook his head, "I don't know. Jareth is one of the most powerful fae, but there are bound to be some with stronger magic than him. Serina told me that apparently no one knows much of anything about the woman."

"Yes. I told her that. My brother has shunned the courts for so long that he wouldn't know about the things that have happened. Vanessa started coming to the court a few years ago. No one knows exactly where she is from or anything. The only thing that is known about her is that she has taken many lovers within the court."

"Perhaps she had help."  
"My mother." Ralir looked up at her curiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mother ranted for days after she first met Serina. I was forbidden to contact her and mother had hoped that Jareth wouldn't bring her to the castle. Just before dinner, I overheard mother talking with someone about Jareth."

"So you think your mother helped Vanessa catch Jareth's attention?"

"Well, it is possible, wouldn't you agree Ralir? Mother hates Serina."

He thought for a moment then nodded slowly, "If you mother is as against Serina as you say she is, then it could be possible. You do know that such an accusation…"

"Is treason against the throne. Yes I know, just as I know that I am not exempt from being tried for treason as well." Lisae sighed and grabbed the tankard of ale that Kelgar had been drinking. She looked at it for a second before draining it dry. Ralir arched a brow at her in worry. "We need to find Serina."

"I agree, but there in lies the problem. Kelgar and I both have tried to find her, but apparently she's covered her tracks well."

"Part of her training I suppose."  
"Yes it was. The Itorans taught her well." His eyes brightened for a moment then faded again.

"What is it?"

"I thought perhaps that we could contact the Itorans and see if one of them could help locate her, but Jareth is the only one capable of doing that and he's already threatened to banish both Kelgar and myself is we spoke of her again." This shocked Lisae, her brother could be cruel, but she had never known him to be that way towards his friends. Ralir, Jareth and Kelgar had grown up together, they were as close as friends could get.

"Why didn't she come to me?" She whispered as her tears finally began to fall.

"Perhaps she felt it too dangerous. I know she was heartbroken when she left. Seeing you may have been too much of a painful reminder of everything." The warrior soothed, un-nerved by her crying. After a few minutes, Lisae wiped her face and took a shuddering breath.

"There must be some way to find her. How did she leave? What direction did she go?" Ralir nodded, thinking hard.

"I gave her my stallion. The Labyrinth made a path straight to the kingdoms borders for her, though Jareth had to threaten it's destruction before it would allow him access to her just before he told her to go." He grinned slightly at Lisae's confusion. "It took over a week before Jareth was able to tell her. She was avoiding him. Actually, we all were. The goblins would go off and get drunk when he sent them after her and the Labyrinth would hide her from him every time she left her rooms. Even his crystals couldn't locate her, they'd break before the left the room." Lisae giggled.

"Seems to me that the Labyrinth knew better than it's king."

"Indeed." He cast a look around the small room and sighed. "Once Kelgar wakes, I think we'll try again to locate her."

"Perhaps the Labyrinth will help find her."

"We could use all the help we can get." His voice dropped, "I miss her."

"So do I. I want to help in any way I can. Just tell me what needs to be done."

"We'll need to come up with a plan first. The barkeep here was very fond of Serina. I'm sure that he'd be willing to give us use of this tavern as our base."


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I assume that everyone reading likes this story since it's received over 900 hits now and only 22 reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Matilda slipped into the back room of the tavern and bobbed a curtsy to the others sitting in the darkened room. Lisae jumped to her feet and waved the woman over. "Please Matilda, there is no need for formalities here." She assured the woman.  
"Sorry Princess, it's hard to remember that sometimes."

"Quite alright, Matilda." Ralir spoke up, "Have you heard anything?"

Matilda eased herself down into the chair and sighed wearily. "Not in regards of Lady Serina, my lord." Everyone slumped in dejection. "I do however have something else you should know about." They all looked at her, waiting for the old woman to continue. "As you know, I've been tending to the Lady Vanessa's needs since Lady Serina left. Last night I overheard her telling someone that it was almost time to make their move."

"Any idea as to who she was talking to or about what?" Kelgar queried. Matilda shook her head.

"No sir. But from what I was able to hear, looks like our future queen plans to kill the king on their wedding night. She's waiting to be crowned before they kill him."

"It's the only way she could keep the throne since the kingdom would fall into the hands of the high throne provided the Goblin King does not leave an heir." Lisae stated as she absorbed the maid's words. "We must do something and soon. When will they wed?"

"The ceremonies will take place during the night of the next full moon." Kelgar responded glumly. "Only three weeks away."

"We've looked everywhere for Serina and came back empty handed every time. How will we find her in three weeks?" Matilda cried. She loved her king and didn't want to see that woman he was marrying take over. She had held hope that Jareth would marry Serina, but her hopes had came crashing down when the king banished her from the kingdom.

"There is one place that we have yet to search for her at." Kelgar muttered softly. Lisae's eyes widened and he nodded, "The Salt Plains."

"Of course!" Ralir sat back and smiled. "That's the only place we haven't looked because magic doesn't work there. It would be the perfect place to hide for someone who isn't used to using magic."

"We can't scry the area, so one of us would have to go there." Kelgar added.

"I will go." Ralir spoke up before anyone else could. All eyes turned to him and they realized that he would be the only one capable of making the trip. Lisae's absence would be noted by the king, as would the healer's and the maid.

It was agreed, Ralir would leave at first light for the Salt Plains located west of the Labyrinth. Fae and other beings with magic avoided the place due to the huge salt deposits found there. It was a logical place to look since Serina was not used to controlling magic and after the damage she had done to the walls and swords, she may have headed there. They just hoped that she would be there as she was their last hope. Jareth no longer came to his old friends and advisors, not since falling under the spell of that sorceress. They had to find Serina, their futures as well as that of the king lay in their success.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serina stepped out of the cave and into the morning sunshine, stretching her stiff muscles. Renoir nickered a greeting when he spotted her. She called out to the horse as she headed away from the cave they staying in. Serina had chosen a secluded cave near the plains, glad of the knowledge she had learned while at the Labyrinth. She knew that the salt would help hide her location, preventing anyone from locating her through magic.

The ebony warhorse trotted over to her, nudging her gently. In the two and a half months since Serina had been banished from the kingdom, the two of them had traveled far and formed a friendship between them. Serina would be forever grateful to Ralir for giving her the horse. If it hadn't been for the horse, she imagined that she would have gone insane for the lack of companionship. She sighed heavily, wondering how the others were doing. She missed them fiercely, even the goblins. A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought about the way things had ended for her.

Suddenly angry, she turned and whistled for the horse. Hooves pounding, Renoir raced towards her, picking up on his mistress's sudden tension. The warhorse slipped past her without slowing as Serina reached out and grabbed a handful of his mane. She used his momentum to throw herself up onto his back and together they flew along the edge of the cliffs. She desperately wanted to forget the pain that still haunted her. Pain caused by the Goblin King who had betrayed her.

Serina spent her days watching the clouds roll past the sky and practicing her skills. Even though she was no longer welcome in the Goblin Kingdom, and swore that she would never serve another, she was a warrior at heart. She could not in good consciousness allow her skills with her swords to fade. The day after she had returned from Jancrest, Ralir had shown the melted swords to her. Serina had been horrified at the sight; knowing that it took an immense amount of heat to melt the blades in that manner. Jareth had warned her that the fire magic was destructive, but she had never seen the extent of that power till then. Shortly afterwards, Ralir had presented her with a pair of blades forged in the hottest fires known to the Underground. When she balked at accepting them, he informed her that he'd ordered them from the weapon smith months ago for her. She fingered the razor sharp blades lightly as the sun glinted off them. Each katana blade had been etched with the patterns of flame, while the hilt was wrapped in red and silver silk. The half-fae warrior had been one of her best friends at the castle, understanding the fury and drive she felt better than anyone, including the king.

Whenever she practiced the magic that was growing within her, Serina had to ride several miles away from her cave on the cliffs. Having to go so far to escape the salt mines littering the area unnerved her since it left her vulnerable to being found. It wasn't that she wanted to remain hidden, it was the pain that she knew she would feel if she ever saw her friends again. Vanessa had turned her king away from her, and possibly her friends as well along with the rest of the Goblin City.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

They raced across the plains, the wind rushing through the ebony mane of the horse as Serina's hair flew out behind her like a wildfire. She had woke that morning feeling unusually energized; something was in the air though she couldn't tell what. All she could sense was that something was going to happen soon. A few hours later, Serina allowed the horse to turn back towards their cave. They had rode farther than usual and both were covered with dust and sweat from the hard ride.

Spotting a strange horse standing outside the caves when they rode up, Serina sat up abruptly. Renoir crow hopped to the side when he felt the conflicting signals of his mistress as she tightened her legs while she sat up. Instantly Serina eased up on her leg grip and he settled down. The other horse nickered in greeting to him and he answered back.

Ralir stepped from the shadows that covered the cave and saw his Second sitting atop the massive black warhorse. He had found the horse's tack inside the cave and had wondered if Serina still had him. Now he stared up at the warrior sitting atop the stallion as if she were the goddess who ruled over nature. Serina rode the high-strung stallion without any means of controlling him besides her own body. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She had changed in the past three months, her hair was longer and brighter, her skin darkened from the sun. It was obvious that she spent her days working with her swords. She was still lithe and graceful, but her muscles were toned tighter than the last time he had seen her. She now carried an air of wildness about her as well, enhanced by the way she sat on the horse. Both looked as if they truly belonged in the wild.

"What are you doing here?"

His smile fell and Ralir looked away. He hadn't really expected her to welcome him, but he hadn't expected such coldness from her either. He sighed, knowing that she was their last hope of saving the kingdom. "For you."

"Why?" Serina wavered between fear and anger. She knew that eventually they would come looking for her, yet was unsure as to how she felt about it.

"It's been nearly 3 months, my lady."

"I'm not your lady anymore Ralir," she interrupted coldly. Ralir shook his head sadly.

"You'll always be my lady, Serina. That hasn't changed despite what happened." He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly uneasy. After a moment he looked up at her and Serina could see the dead seriousness in his eyes. "We need your help, my lady."

She shook her head. "I was banished from the kingdom."

"Jareth and the kingdom are in danger Serina." He hadn't thought she would be this resistant to returning. With a sigh, he stepped forward only to watch as Renoir stepped backwards, his ears flattened back in a threatening manner. Apparently she had bonded with the war horse in a way he had never been able to.

"Apparently you have forgotten exactly who it was that banished me from the Goblin Kingdom. Why in the Underground would I want to help him?" Ralir's eyes widened at the amount of hatred in the woman's voice and he stepped back instinctively as a tongue of flame snaked around her hand. Even the legends had never spoke of fire magic acting in this manner. He hoped that she was still the one in control of the magic and not the other way around. With a sigh, the warrior plunged ahead.

"My Lady, the king is to marry the Lady Vanessa during the full moon in two weeks. Matilda has overheard her talking to someone about killing the king. Vanessa intends to take the throne from Jareth, along with his life the night they are married."

"What business is it of mine? I would say that the two of them deserve each other." Serina snapped furiously, though inside she was torn. If Vanessa took over the Labyrinth, she would be in control of a vast amount of power that could devastate the Underground if used wrongly.

"I understand your anger Serina, but please look at this from our side. Jareth has changed, you saw that for yourself."

"Yes," she hissed, "I watched as he went from being my king and a friend to being my enemy in the space of a week!"

Ralir stepped forward again, ignoring the snapping teeth of the stallion. "Serina, please! We need your help! You know what will happen if the sorceress takes over the Labyrinth. We are risking our own lives to bring you back home."

"Home?" Serina slid off Renoir and stalked towards her old friend. "Home? I was taken from the only home I had ever known, remember? Your beloved king stole everything from me!"

"Serina!" Ralir shouted, finally losing his temper, "You swore an oath to protect the Goblin King and his lands."

"An oath he voided the day he sent me away! My oath meant nothing to him! _I_ meant nothing to him!"

"He gave you everything you wanted!"

"No! He took what he wanted and to hell with what I wanted. If he had given me what I wanted then he would have sent me home months ago instead of keeping me here! He made me care about the kingdom instead! About him!" She spun and stormed away. She had known that this day would come, when the others would eventually find her and force her to deal with everything.

At first Ralir misunderstood what Serina meant, then slowly it dawned on him. After everything they had been through, he found he didn't understand the woman before him at all. He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, feeling her trembling from the strain she was under. "You have to understand Serina, Jareth would never have hurt you deliberately. Vanessa has put him under a spell. Please, my lady, you must believe me."

"Even if I did believe you, I can never return to the kingdom." He could tell she was torn, and as much as he hated to do so, he would use every advantage against her he could to bring her home.

"Would you return if the Labyrinth granted you protection?" He saw her pause, a flash of longing flashing through her eyes and knew her answer, even if she didn't.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Has the story been twisted enough for you etsuki-chan? LMAO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**Chapter 22**

It took them a week to return to the Labyrinth. Ralir felt the first glimmer of hope surface within him as they rode closer to the city, even though he knew there would be questions regarding his disappearance. Only the five of them knew where he had gone and why, and only he knew that his journey had been successful. If the king was to find out, they would all most likely be put to death. They had committed treason against the crown, a crime that was punishable by death. With Vanessa driving the king's thoughts, Ralir knew that nothing would save them. He only hoped that the Labyrinth would hide Serina within it's walls until the time was right.

He glanced over at the woman riding silently beside him and grinned to himself. In the days they had traveled, he had seen even more of the changes in her. Serina had mastered her control over her magic, which had grown by leaps and bounds during her banishment. The fire was a part of her, and if one looked closely enough, they could see it coursing through her veins. Looking into her eyes, they were no longer the pure emerald color he remembered, now they were flecked with silver. She was now able to create energy balls that rivaled her fireballs, leaving the air around her crackling with electricity as it moved through the air.

Even her armor showed the changes she had undergone. Ralir's jaw had fell when she had pulled the suit on that morning. She had polished the silver until it shone like a mirror and somehow reshaped it so that it encased her form more closely. The chest plate barely skimmed the top of her breasts now, leaving a lot of cleavage showing, where before it had covered her fully. The skirt that had once been a part of the suit was now gone, along with the arms and legs of the armor. A silver circlet encircled her head, holding her hair back from her face, while silver bands wrapped around her wrists and biceps. He had never seen anything like it, and worried that she would be vulnerable in a fight.

Even his old horse had changed. Renoir was now extremely protective of his mistress and followed her every commend without the aid of a bridle or saddle. Indeed, the two had formed a bond that the Underground had yet to see before. Often times, anticipating her commands before she even gave them. Ralir had watched them one night, when Serina had been restless. The stallion had approached her from behind and attempted to shove her into the stream they were camping beside. Serina had turned and chased the horse for a few yards before the horse retaliated by chasing her. As he had watched, he witnessed the bond between them in use as the horse thundered past her and she leapt onto his back without either breaking stride. It had amazed the long lived warrior to see them in action and Ralir knew that they would be an asset in any battle.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"I must return to the castle, my lady. I am sure my absence has been noted by now and the others will want to know of your return." Ralir spoke quietly as they entered the path that the Labyrinth opened up before them. "The Labyrinth will hide you from everyone but those who seek to save the kingdom."

"Are you certain?" Serina still had misgivings about staying in the Labyrinth. No sooner had she voiced her question, when a feeling of complete calmness came over her. Her body relaxed against her will and she slumped from her rigid posture for a moment.

Ralir noticed and smiled gently. "Welcome home, Lady Serina." She smiled slightly back at him then glanced around.

"It is good to be back." Slowly she shook her head as her smile faded. "I don't know what I can do, but for my friends and the Labyrinth, I will try." A wave of pride washed over her at that and she chuckled for the first time in months. "I understand, Labyrinth and I swear to do my best to protect you." They turned a corner and entered a small garden area. Ralir pulled his horse up and looked around.

"This is where I must leave you Lady Serina. The Labyrinth will provide all that you need while I am gone." He shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know when I'll be able to return. They others are anxious to see you, but I do not know if they'll be able to enter the Labyrinth without arousing suspicion."

She slid off the horse and sighed, "While it is good to be back Ralir, I am not fully ready to confront everything just yet. I need the time to prepare just as you all do. You will come for me when the time is right. Until then, the Labyrinth will aid me. Not just with what I need, but information as well."

Very well then. Till we meet again, my Lady." Ralir nodded slightly before turning his horse and disappearing back into the Labyrinth."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jareth bolted upright in his bed, gasping for breath as sweat poured from his body. For the past week, he had been having strange dreams about Serina. He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked down at the woman sleeping beside him, her blonde hair tousled across the black silk pillows. Trying not to disturb her, Jareth slid quietly from the bed and made his way over to the window where he stood staring out over the Labyrinth.

He whispered her name into the darkness only to receive excruciating pain shoot through his head. Clutching his forehead, the king fell against the wall and groaned silently. He knew something was wrong, but the healers could find nothing. He had thought about going to Kelgar, but each time he had gone to the healer that Vanessa had insisted upon bringing in instead. The healer had performed examined him several times, but never found the cause of it. So Jareth had suffered in silence, taking the potions that the healer gave him. As long as he avoided thinking about Serina, his head didn't bother him, though lately thoughts of Ralir and Kelgar gave him pain as well as thoughts of his sister. Fighting the pain, he turned his eyes back towards the Labyrinth and sighed heavily as the cool night air washed over him.

Eventually, Jareth returned to his bed and the woman sleeping in it. Closing his eyes, he failed to see hers open as she smiled viciously in the darkness beside him. Vanessa knew he had been thinking of the warrior woman again, just as she knew that his every thought of her brought him blinding pain. _Soon_, she thought, _soon the pain will cease and everything will be over_.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Where have you been?" Jareth glared at the man in command of his armies. He had been on his way to the throne room and spotted Ralir entering the armory.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, I was unaware that you were looking for me." Ralir fought to keep himself calm. If Jareth found out that Serina was in the Labyrinth, they would all pay dearly. Jareth eyed him carefully, getting the feeling that something was amiss. Lately it seemed as if something was wrong all the time, but he could never figure out what. It was as if his mind was clouded. But with the upcoming wedding and coronation, Jareth was unable to take the time to investigate. This morning was no different.

"You were gone for a week and didn't expect me to notice?" His voice grew cold as he stalked closer to the warrior, "Where have you been?"

Ralir stepped back, unwilling to outright lie to his king yet his only other option was to hurt him and that was something he absolutely could not do. "I…"

"Jareth?" Vanessa called from the throne room, "could you come here for a moment darling?" Ralir watched as a change came over his king, a distant smile crossing Jareth's face as he turned towards the throne room; completely forgetting that he was questioning the warrior.

"What is it, my love?" Jareth's voice drifted from the throne room as he entered. Ralir heaved a sigh of relief as he turned and headed back the way he had come. He had to find the others immediately.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"We heard you were back." Kelgar handed Ralir a mug of ale as they settled down in the back room of the tavern once more. "Was your mission a success?"

"Indeed it was. Our lovely lady is now hidden within the depths of the Labyrinth." He looked at each of them in turn for a moment. "I warn you now however, that there have been some changes in her. Some are obvious and others not so obvious."

"What kind of changes are you talking about, Ralir?" Lisae arched a brow, worried. He reached out and took her hand.

"Do not fear princess, the changes are all good for the most part. Lady Serina is stronger now, both physically and in magic."

"And the Labyrinth will protect her?"  
"Yes, that was the only way she would agree to return. She is still hurt and angered by Jareth's betrayal, but she is willing to do what can to protect the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth has welcomed her home and I do not think it will allow her to leave anytime soon."

"Can I go see her?" Lisae whispered hopefully.

"No Princess, there is no way for you to enter the Labyrinth without Jareth finding out. The Labyrinth will keep Serina informed with everything that happens. Until the time is right, we will be unable to contact her directly I'm afraid."

"She is here, that is enough. There is only three days until the wedding and coronation take place." Kelgar looked up, "Are you sure she'll be ready by then?"

"She is ready. The question is, are we ready? We will be committing treason against the throne."

"We're ready to do our part." Lisae and Kelgar said together. They all knew the risks and they were all willing to take the chance.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The Labyrinth rumbled as it shifted. Jareth growled as the sections shifted before him, preventing him from walking freely. He stopped and looked around, getting the feeling again that something wasn't right. It seemed as if the Labyrinth was leading him around in circles.

"Labyrinth? What is going on?" Jareth reached out for his connection with the Labyrinth, determined to get answers. He could feel the Labyrinth shy away from him and he reached out harder. "I demand answers Labyrinth." Slowly, the Labyrinth greeted him with a shimmering sensation. Frustrated, Jareth snarled, "I do not have time for your games Labyrinth. Show yourself!"

A shimmering light converged before him. "_Greetings King Jareth. How may I serve you?  
_"Why have you been leading me in circles? What is going on?"

_"You have changed, my king."_

"That is not an answer to my question, Labyrinth."

_"But it is Goblin King, you have changed and therefore I must change as well. You find yourself traveling in circles in your mind, your life is in confusion."_

"There is no confusion in my life. I am getting married in two days to the woman I love. Things could not be better."

_"Are you so certain? There is another you loved." _

Jareth glared at the Labyrinth. "There is no other." The Labyrinth's energy pulsed and a silvery laughter filled the air around him, echoing across the land.

"_As you wish, my king, as you wish. This is a time of change, not just for you, but for all of us who reside within the Goblin Kingdom. Beware the future, Goblin King." _The energy dissipated, leaving the king alone again. The walls rumbled again and a path opened before him, leading him back to the city. With a snarl, Jareth stalked down the passage, wondering at the Labyrinth's words.

Serina stepped from the shadows that had concealed her. She had heard what the Labyrinth said to Jareth as well as what he had said and was left completely numb. She wondered again why she had even bothered to return, only to feel a sensation similar to a lovers caress brush across her skin. As the Labyrinth soothed her, determination filled her and she stepped through a wall, vanishing back into its depths.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

The skies were clear that night as fireflies and faeries danced around the courtyard. The entire city had turned out to witness the wedding and coronation ceremonies. Dwarves, goblins, elves and a variety of other creatures enjoyed the feasts that had been prepared for them. Music floated across the courtyard and gardens, allowing the guests to dance as they pleased. Jareth and Vanessa sat on gilded thrones located on a raised dais near the castle.

Finally, an aged priest in flowing white robes stepped forward and commanded everyone's attention. All eyes turned towards the king and his soon to be wife. Jareth rose to his feet and held a hand out to Vanessa, who took it and rose gracefully. Together they stepped forward as the priest turned to face them. After bowing to them, the aged man began the ceremony by reciting an ancient tale that told of a king's love for his queen.

Serina waited just inside the Labyrinth, until the priest finished the tale. She mounted the warhorse when the signal from the Labyrinth came and rode into the city. The only sound heard was that of the priest's voice, still droning away. Not even Renoir's hooves made a sound against the cobbled streets as he pushed through the crowds before them. As people began noticing the warrior woman on the ebony beast, they moved aside to allow them passage. Not even the guards attempted to stop them as she rode towards the dais. Once they reached the dais, Renoir stopped and stood silently behind the priest who didn't realize they were there. Jareth spotted the mounted rider and tried to see beneath the cloak that concealed the rider's identity. Vanessa ignored the rider though and squeezed Jareth's arm where her hand rested.

"Be there any here who would speak against the union of King Jareth and Lady Vanessa?" the priest quoted. He paused for the traditional moment before starting to continue. However he was interrupted by the rustle of a cloak behind him and hot air blasting his back. With wide eyes, the priest turned to look behind him and paled as he fell back a step. A huge horse, blacker than night stood before him carrying a flaming haired woman dressed in armor that stared down at him with flaming eyes.

"I protest this union." Her voice rang clearly across the courtyard, sending murmurs rippling in its wake. Jareth's eyes widened in surprise while Vanessa's narrowed with rage. Serina stared at them both and held her ground as the horse beneath her pawed viciously at the cobbles.

"W-who are you?" the priest stammered, completely terrified.

"I am Lady Serina Vaelden, sworn to protect both king and kingdom, chosen by the Labyrinth as its protector and champion." Her voice was steady as she continued to stare at the king and sorceress. "I will not allow this ceremony to continue."

"Serina…" Jareth stepped forward, pain flashing through his eyes.

"Silence!" Serina snapped, raising a flaming hand in the air. Her hair whipped around her like living flames as she studied the king who had betrayed her. Jareth's grew angry, no one dared speak to him in that manner. Vanessa pulled back away from him, suddenly terrified of the wild woman before them. Never had she seen anyone command fire magic in that manner. Emerald eyes turned pure silver turned towards the king's fiancé. "I shall deal with you later Goblin King. For now I want her."

"Why?" Jareth stepped between Vanessa and the enraged warrior, determined to protect his love.

"I swore an oath, Goblin King. Though I am banished from your side, my oath still stands. The Labyrinth does not wish this woman to be queen. It does not wish your death by her hands."

"This is madness you speak!" Vanessa hissed suddenly. Somehow, her plans had been discovered and whoever knew had brought this warrior back to the kingdom. She would deal with the warrior and then whoever was behind this. The Goblin Kingdom and it's Labyrinth would be hers.

"What are you talking about Serina?" Jareth glared at her angrily.

"Exactly as I said King Jareth. Your bride intends to take control of the Labyrinth and the kingdom, along with your life this night." Horrified whispers filled the air around them as those gathered heard the exchange.

"Who told you this?"

"It matters not how I know. What matters is the safety of the Labyrinth and its king. I challenge the Lady Vanessa to battle."

"You're mad! A woman does not fight with swords like a man. She would not stand a chance against you!" Jareth was not about to let his future queen battle this warrior, it would be suicide.

"I do not need swords to destroy this creature," Vanessa whispered to him. "I warned you that she would be a danger to us."

Jareth turned to look at Vanessa, "My love, I can not allow this. Serina will surely kill you!"

"No. I will destroy her once and for all. Then we can put this mess behind us and live our lives without fear." Jareth smiled at her, though his eyes reflected his worry.

"I cannot allow it my love, I will fight her instead." he stared into the blonde's eyes, unwilling to let her go against Serina. Not when he knew how the warrior fought.

Neither saw Ralir and Kelgar step forward until they grabbed the king's arms and pulled him back. Serina slid off her horse, casting her cloak completely aside. The torch light reflected off her armor and awed silence filled the air. Slowly, Serina walked up the dais steps and stood before the sorceress. Ralir and Kelgar held Jareth a few feet away at the edge of the dais. Serina held up her hands, one wrapped in flames and the other in streaks of lightening.

Vanessa backed away from the woman, trying to devise some way to get away from her. Almost as if Serina was reading her mind, she warned that there was no escape. Desperate, Vanessa threw a bolt of magic at Serina, who merely waved the hand covered in flame and batted the attack away. At the same time, she retaliated with a ball of pure energy. The orb hit Vanessa in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. Jareth struggled against the hands that held him in place as he shouted for Serina to stop. She turned and looked at the king with cold eyes for a second before lifting her hand again twisting it. Another ball of energy formed in her palm and she flung it at the sorceress. Repeatedly, they threw spells at each other, Vanessa taking most of the damage as the Labyrinth shielded Serina from the attacks. Finally, the sorceress fell to her knees before the warrior.

"I surrender!"

Serina sneered down at the battered woman, "Admit to your crimes against the crown!"

"I have committed no crime."

"Confess!" A sphere of fire hovered in the air above Serina's hand as she glared down at the woman.

"Alright! I cast a spell on the Goblin King so that he would fall in love with me. I forced him to banish you. Jareth was to die tonight after I was crowned queen! I wanted the power of the Labyrinth!" Stunned silence surrounded them.

Serina stepped back and glanced towards the king who stood there in shocked silence. "You have confessed to treason against the crown with the intention of murdering the king." She turned and gazed out over the crowd, "You know the punishment of treason Lady Vanessa." The ball of flames grew in size as it shot towards Vanessa. Screams of pain and terror rang out as the fireball enveloped the sorceress. A moment later the flames died away and silence filled the air. A gentle breeze wafted across the ground and scattered Vanessa's ashes across the kingdom.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: My thanks to Etsuki-chan, Kelsi78 and Tiraspy for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

"Serina, just go talk to him." Lisae demanded after cornering her as she made her way to the grand hall two weeks later. Serina spun on her heel and stared at her.

"He's still locked away in his rooms?" Lisae nodded sadly. She had tried for days to enter the tower, but Jareth had sealed it against everyone. "Damn him! He should be the one out here running the kingdom, not me!" Serina's eyes snapped with silver fire as she ranted.

"I know dear, but he's suffered a terrible blow. This is the first time anyone has ever taken advantage of him like this."

"I'll deal with him after I finish here."

"Oh dear, the emissary from the west is here today isn't he?" Lisae's eyes widened.

Serina nodded, "Yes and instead of the king greeting them, I'm stuck with it. I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"The Labyrinth refused to allow you to leave again?" Lisae couldn't help but smile to herself. Serina had tried to leave several times the day after she destroyed Vanessa, but the Labyrinth had close off all exits to her. The warrior was trapped within the kingdom despite her banishment. Renoir had been returned to the royal stables, though no one was able to go near the beast without risking their life. Lisae found the entire situation amusing, save the problem with her brother. She dreaded to think of what things would have been like if Serina wasn't there.

"Come on," Serina turned and fluffed her long velvet skirts. It had been surprising to find that everything she had left behind in her rooms was still there and carefully tended. Matilda had welcomed her back with open arms. The elderly woman had cried when she saw Serina. Since Serina had been staying in the castle, Matilda had done everything she could to pamper the young woman despite Serina's protests.

They entered the Great Hall and Serina made her way towards a chair that sat along one of the walls. Kelgar and the others had tried to get her to use the throne, but Serina refused, stating that she had no right to it. Instead, she had asked that a chair be brought in. The delegates were seated before her chair already and they rose when she walked in. Greeting them cordially, she sat down and they began discussing peace treaties and trade agreements.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Jareth, open the door." Serina stood outside Jareth's doors two hours later and pounded on the door. She knew he was in there, she could sense him. Suddenly she stepped back and gathered a small amount of energy in the palm of her hand. Calling out that she would tear it down if he didn't open it immediately. After waiting a few moments, Serina hurled the ball against the door. The energy smacked the door hard enough to rattle the heavy wood, but did little damage. It served as warning for the missing king.

Jareth's voice wrapped around her from the other side of the door, _"Go away Serina." _

"No I will _not_ go away! I am trapped in this kingdom and now thanks to you I'm having to run it! Open the blasted door NOW!" Serina screamed furiously. She slammed a slightly stronger energy ball against the door and it shook in its frame. "Open it now or I will destroy it!"

"Is this how you do things now, Serina?" Jareth snapped as he flung the door open. "Destroy anything that gets in your way?" She stared at him in shock, her third energy ball dissipating into thin air. Jareth's hair hung in lank strands around his face and his face was gaunt. He looked as if he hadn't slept in ages.

"I will destroy the whole damn castle if I have to! What in the Underground do you think you're doing?" Her anger returned and she shoved him in the chest and he staggered backwards. Serina continued to advance on him as he backed away from her. It had been many months since Jareth had seen the woman this riled up and the sight was startling. "You should be out there running _your_ kingdom instead of hiding in here and sulking about some bitch who planned to kill you!"

"Who do you think you are? I am still your king!" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Serina looked at him for a moment before she busted out laughing. "You? Still my king? I have no king anymore! My king turned against me and banished me from his kingdom! I think that entitles me to talk to you however I want." The air crackled around them as she glared hatefully at him.

"_Why_ are you still here then?" Jareth moved closer to her, curiosity overcoming him.

"Someone had to deal with the kingdom since you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, the Labyrinth refuses to let me leave."

"What?"

"Your Labyrinth will not release me! I get as far as the outer wall only to find myself back at the city gates. It refuses to obey my demands now, even though it knows I am no longer part of your kingdom!" He stared at her. The Labyrinth had been obeying her commands? It barely obeyed his commands, and even then he had to threaten it at times!

"How long?" She looked at him in confusion. He growled impatiently, "How long has the Labyrinth been obeying your commands? How long have you been back in my kingdom?"

"I returned four days before the night I saved your sorry ass. Other than letting me leave the kingdom, it has continued to obey me." She turned and walked to the window. "So all in all, it's been close to three weeks. Two of which have been spent trying to run the kingdom since neither Ralir or Kelgar would even consider it. Even your sister refused!" She spun and paced the room, "I know I'm not welcome here, so if you'll tell the Labyrinth to release me, I'll leave immediately."

She turned to look at him, only to find his sitting on the edge of his bed in stunned silence. Serina was uncertain as to what to do. Slowly, she approached Jareth and laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Jareth looked up at her with sad eyes, his entire body limp with exhaustion. Neither spoke as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face against her stomach. Serina stood there and held him tightly, wondering what would happen next.

"Don't go."

His voice was so quiet that at first she thought she had misunderstood him. She started to pull away from him only to feel his arms tighten. "What did you say?"

He burrowed his head deeper into her stomach, "I will not beg, Serina. The kingdom needs you." This time she pulled away and took a few steps back, watching him.

"No, your Majesty." She turned and walked back to the window. "I can't stay here. I was banished from the kingdom in case you forgot."

Jareth sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face as he stood up. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Serina tensed as he buried his face in her hair against her neck and sighed. "Serina, I made a mistake when I sent you away."

"What said is said." She interrupted.

"And what's done is done." He breathed in her scent, "I was wrong to banish you. If I had been able to do so, I would have tracked you down and brought you back myself."

"That may be so, your Majesty, but it changes nothing. I only returned because Ralir said the kingdom was in danger."

"So that was where Ralir had disappeared to for so long." She spun to face him, pushing him back away from her, the flames leaping into her eyes.

"Touch him or the others and you will regret it, your Majesty."

"Relax, my kitten, I would never hurt them for bringing you back to me." Tears came to her eyes when he called her kitten. She hadn't realized how much she missed him calling her by that horrid nickname. She stiffened her resolve though, knowing it had to been nothing more than a slip of the tongue.

"I'm not back, your Majesty."

"Since when did you start using my title when we were alone?"

"Since I was no longer under your rule." He closed his eyes and lowered his head with a sigh. "Serina, please." She looked at him sideways.

"What?" He led her over to the settee and sat her down.

She watched as he knelt before her, arching a brow. "Serina, please, I do not want you to leave. If it takes the Labyrinth to keep you here then so be it." He grabbed her hands before she could move. She looked at him with hard eyes.

"You would keep me here against my will again? No, I will not put myself in the position of being hurt again." She stood up and stormed to the door. "You hurt me Jareth. I will not give you the chance to do it again." He sat there on the floor, staring as she slammed the door behind her. Never before had he felt such regret.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Serina slapped her hands against the wall as she screamed in rage. He actually thought she would willingly stay! After she had stormed from Jareth's rooms, she had returned to her own, avoiding everyone. Those she couldn't avoid had turned tail and run when they spotted the pure rage that showed in her eyes. Finally, Serina had had enough. She stormed from the castle and went straight to the training pens.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jareth had heard Serina's raging screams and knew that he was the cause of her anger. For once, he wished that the volatile woman had taken her anger out on him. Anything to show that she cared. He still didn't know exactly how everything had happened, except that the sorceress had poisoned his mind. He had to find some way to convince her to stay.

He dropped a crystal at his feet, using magic to clean himself up and change clothes quickly before transporting himself to the throne room. Thankfully only Kelgar was in the throne room when he arrived. The healer looked fearfully at the estranged king for a moment and relaxed when Jareth granted him a slight nod.

"It's good to see you again, your Majesty." Jareth grinned suddenly and Kelgar grew nervous. They were all expecting retribution for bringing Serina back from her exile.

"Rest easy, my friend." Jareth caught the look of worry in the elf's eyes. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know, your Majesty. She came through here and left without saying a word." He knew very well who the king was looking for, though he wasn't sure why. A sudden scream ripped through the air and both men raced for the window. Looking down, they saw Serina dressed in her armor, fighting a group of minotaurs and a much larger demonic looking minotaur. Ralir burst into the throne room, gasping for breath and white as a sheet.

"Your Majesty! What happened? Serina ordered everyone to vacate the training pens and threatened to kill anyone who stayed behind." Ralir panted.

Serina darted away from the minotaur's massive axe and scrambled to her feet. It roared in challenge and it turned to follow her movements. Her katanas arched around her, trails of flame in their wake as the creature tried to land another blow. Jareth ran into the yard and yelled for Serina as he threw crystals at the minotaur. She screamed for him to get out of the way when she heard his voice, fear taking over as she ran towards the beast. Mentally, she cursed at his stupidity for endangering himself when he had never fought a creature like this before. Determined to keep the minotaur from going after Jareth, she attacked the creature furiously.

He watched in silent horror as the creature used its massive arms to capture her. His heart stopped at the thought that she was going to be killed by this demonic creature and knowing full well it was her anger at him that drove her to summon the beast. He fell back when a roar ripped from the beast's throat as Serina's body burst into flames. She dropped to the ground in a kneeling position and watched over her shoulder as the minotaur went up in flames.

A gust of wind swept across the yard, sending the dust and ash into a maelstrom. Finally the wind died down and Jareth watched as the dust cleared to reveal Serina covered with blood, soot and dust, her mirrored armor dulled from the filth. The swords were still in her hands, though the flames were now low. Head bowed, Serina merely knelt there attempting to catch her breath and regain control. Finally, after several minutes she took a step forward, her face completely blank. She walked blindly past the Goblin King and continued straight into the castle, her eyes lifeless. Jareth turned to watch as she left, and finally he followed behind her after casting one more glance over his shoulder to her battlefield.

When he entered the castle he found Ralir waiting for him. "Where did she go?" Jareth asked in a shaken voice. Ralir pointed up, indicating that Serina had retreated to her chambers again. With a sharp nod, Jareth followed the stairs and corridors that would lead him to Serina's chambers.

"My Lady! You must allow me to see to your wounds." Kelgar ranted through the heavy door. The man's yells drilled painfully through the king's head and the man continued to pound on the door, demanding entry. Jareth dropped a weary hand on Kelgar's shoulder, the man jumping at the contact. The king reached out and sent a tiny jolt of magic through the lock and opened the door. "Thank you, Jareth," the healer said as he rushed through the door and looked around for the woman. "Serina? Where are you child?"

Jareth's head jerked up sharply at the healers question and glanced around. Panic filling him, he began searching the room. "Serina!" The fear in his voice was evident as he lifted the unconscious woman in his arms and laid her in the bed. Serina had collapsed on the other side of her bed. She whimpered slightly and Jareth froze, suddenly feeling the sticky wetness on his arm. "Kelgar, hurry!"

They removed her armor and rolled her to her side and Jareth paled when he saw the wound. There was a gash across her shoulder clotted with dirt and her hair. Jareth cleaned the wound with his magic as the healer sent her into a deeper sleep and prepared to stitch the wound closed. "She'll be fine, your Majesty. Though I would recommend she not be moved for a while."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

By late evening on the third day, Serina finally woke. The first thing she was aware of was the fact that her shoulders itched something abominably and she was unable to move. Just turning her head to the side, sent white hot pain searing through her body. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she forced her eyes open and found Jareth bending over her, his eyes apprehensive.

"Lie still, kitten." he whispered gently as his hands touched her hair and shoulders.

"What happened? What am I doing in bed?" Her voice was rough, as if she had not used it in ages.

Jareth sighed and sat gingerly on the bed beside her. "You foolish woman. You've been here for almost a week now," he chided. "What possessed you to fight a minotaur? You could have died!"

"Minotaur?" Her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment. "Oh, it's not like I haven't fought one before."She started to sit up, but hissed in sudden pain. "What in the…"

"Your back was badly wounded. Kelgar had to stitch it closed since it was too deep to heal with magic"

"Baphomet…" she whispered, the memory coming back full force.

"What?"

"Baphomet. Demon lord of the minotaurs."

Jareth's eyes widened in horror, "That creature you fought was a demon lord? Do you have a death wish, woman?"

She snorted, only to wince as pain rolled through her again. "You really have to ask that, your Majesty?" He imitated a fish for a moment then furiously snapped his mouth shut with a very audible snap.

"I had hoped that we could start over, my Lady." He said after several minutes of silence, his voice devoid of all emotion as he stood up.

"Jareth…"

"No. I understand, Serina. I hurt you terribly when I made you leave. You'll never know how sorry I am for that." He turned to leave.

"Jareth, stop!" She barked angrily, ignoring her pain. He stopped, staring straight ahead. Serina could feel the tension coiled within him, even though he was several feet away. "You understand nothing. Yes, you hurt me. It broke my heart when you force me to leave. When Ralir came to me that day, I wanted nothing more than to turn him away even though the kingdom was in danger." She waited till he turned to look at her again, his tension apparent.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. Even with all you took from me, everything you done. I still cared."

"And now?"

She swallowed, knowing that she was about to lay everything out in the open. "I still care. About the kingdom and about you." A flicker of hope flared in his eyes and she felt like crap for what she had to say next. "Jareth, I don't know what to say to you, or even what you want from me. I don't quite understand what I feel for you other than I feel drawn to you. But despite all of that, I simply can't take the chance that you'll do this to me again. I'm sorry, but as soon as I heal I want to leave."

Jareth's shoulders dropped as he turned away. Without another word, he left.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"You're not leaving that bed until Kelgar says you can!" Jareth growled angrily.

Serina snarled furiously, "You aren't the one who's spent the past four weeks stuck in bed with nothing to do, Jareth!" He opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut when a soft knock sounded on the doors.

"Your Majesty, Lady Serina." Kelgar pushed the door open and glared balefully at the woman sitting up in the bed. "You, young lady, are one of the worst patients I have ever had."

Jareth laughed when Serina flushed and cast her eyes down. It was amusing to say the least that the great warrior woman was actually embarrassed over her behavior. "My apologies Kelgar. I am unused to being inactive like this."

"No matter. Show me your back so I can check the stitches. I swear, I don't know who is worse, you or Jareth." Kelgar tsked as Serina maneuvered herself onto her stomach, easing the gown down and waited for Kelgar to push her hair aside. She couldn't help but laugh at Jareth when he looked up at the healer with wide eyes. Kelgar chose to ignore him, "Well, my Lady, the redness is gone now." He touched the wound gently, "Does that hurt any at all?"

"No, it just itches abhorrently."

"Yes, yes. The stitches will do that as you know." He helped her roll over and sit up, pulling her dress back up to cover her in the process. "Alright My Lady, I think we can let you out of bed for a while. But if I catch you trying do anything more strenuous than reading a book or taking a walk then you'll be staying in bed longer."  
"As you wish," the woman grumbled testily. Jareth laughed and Serina shot him a filthy.

"Your Majesty, if I find those stitches have ripped, I'll be after the both of you!" Kelgar informed them forcefully before leaving.

Jareth waited until Serina was ready, and then transported them down to the garden. He smirked slightly at the nasty glare she gave him when he turned to look at her. Her skin was slightly paler since she'd been confined to her bed, but the forest green blouse, topped with a silver bodice made her glow. She would always be fiery and he enjoyed that; it made life entertaining.

"I don't need you hovering over me, your Majesty. Nothing you do will change my mind." He winced mentally at her words. She was not making this easy at all, but then he expected her to fight him. She always had, though if she got her way, they would never fight again.

"I will not let you go, kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" She turned to face him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "Don't go calling me kitten as if nothing happened. I don't live here anymore, and I'm not part of your court now."

"You'll always be my kitten." He reached out and wrapped a strand of loose hair around his fingers. Serina reached up and caught his hand, stopping him as she stared him in the eyes with determination.

"No, you lost your kitten when you threw her away. The kitten is gone forever." Her words pained him to no end and he felt as if she had just ripped into him with her swords. "The day you cast me aside was the day you gave up all rights to me."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want! Throwing me away like that proved you cared nothing for me at all. Damn it, don't you know I would have done _anything_ for you?" Serina turned and walked away before he could see her pain, leaving him standing there alone. He watched her go, unable to stop her.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Serina ran into the Labyrinth; she needed to leave for a while, to get away from him so she could think. She sat down on one of the stone benches and stared up into the sky as she thought about the life she had left behind four months ago.She rose and walked over to the fountain that sat in one corner of the hidden garden. Seating herself on the marbled edge, she closed her eyes and trailed a hand through the cool water. Tear slid down her cheeks.

"Serina?" a soft voice called out, breaking through her sorrow. Serina quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced up to find Lisae standing a few feet away. When Serina barely responded to her, Lisae came closer, "Are you alright dear? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong," Serina sighed heavily, trying to avoid having to look at her friend. "I was just thinking of the past."

"Ah." The woman sat down beside her and gave her a hug. "What brought on this trip of memories Serina?"

"Jareth and I were arguing again."

"That in itself isn't all that unusual dear. The two of you have always fought constantly."

"I know."

Lisae watched as Serina got up and began pacing. "There's something else to it as well isn't there?"

"He won't allow me to leave."

"Then why leave at all?" Serina opened her mouth to respond, but Lisae stopped her. "I know you're still upset with him and everything, Serina. But if he wants you to stay, then why not stay? This is your home!"

"No, it _was_ my home. It's not anymore; not if he…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "I won't take the chance that he'll hurt me again."

"You love him don't you? That's why you're so distraught over this, isn't it?" Lisae whispered as the idea suddenly hit her.

"I…" Serina stared at Lisae with panicked eyes.

"It's alright, dear." Lisae assured her gently.

She stood and dusted off her dark blue pants and straightened the matching bodice. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll return to the castle in a little while."

"Take your time my friend. I know you have a lot to think about. In the mean time, I'm going to go irritate Jareth." They exchanged faint smiles as Lisae vanished, knowing that if she kept Jareth occupied then Serina would be free to wander the Labyrinth and think without being disturbed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello, dear brother." Lisae chirped as she swept into the study to find Jareth sitting at his desk, lost in thought.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He didn't bother looking up, his voice was bleak. Lisae sighed and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the desk.

"I had thought to come visit Serina, but she's not exactly in the mood to chat so I thought I'd pop in and see what's up with you." She smirked inwardly when Jareth's eyes flew to her face at the woman's mention.

"Where is she?"

"Taking a walk. She wants to be alone for a while."

"Is she alright?"

Lisae mulled over the best way to answer Jareth's question. "She'll be alright." _I hope. _"Just wanted time to think. So… how's the ball coming along?" Jareth sat up and pushed a sheath of papers towards his sister before slumping back in his chair again. Lisae flipped through the papers, "Will you be escorting Serina?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"  
"No."

Lisae watched him carefully as she chose her next words, "Don't do this, Jareth. You need to let her go."

Jareth jerked upright, "What?"

"She needs her freedom."

He sat there in stunned silence, gapping at her. "I can't lose her again."

"Do you love her?" His sister's question caught him off guard and he stared at her. "We talked a little before I came here and she told me that you were trying to force her to stay." Lisae stood up and glared at him. "This was her home and you made her leave. Did you really think she would come back willingly?" Jareth rose to his feet and started pacing.

"Then why don't you talk to her about it? When I found her, she was sitting at the fountain crying. Crying! How many times has she cried since she's been here? You ask why she won't have anything to do with this kingdom anymore. I'll tell you why! She doesn't want to be hurt again, which is exactly what you are doing!" Lisae had moved to stand in front of her brother, angrily jabbing her finger into his chest as she pushed him backwards. "Don't you think it was hard enough on her in the first place? She trusted you and you betrayed her. How would you feel if it had been the other way around? If you want to destroy her, then do it without breaking her heart again!"

"I don't want to destroy her, Lisae! I never wanted to hurt her at all!"

"Oh really? Then what do you call yourself doing?" She threw her hands in the air and turned on her heel when he just stared at her in confusion. "Forget it! Forget I asked! Apparently you don't even know!" She stormed towards the door, her skirts snapping with each step.

"I want her to be happy, Lisae." His voice was thick with emotion and he cursed himself for it.

Lisae stopped a few feet from the door, her voice soft, "Do you think keeping her here by force will make her happy? Keep her here by force and you'll destroy her love for you. I hope you'll be happy knowing that you've broken the one woman who would have died willingly for you." With that, Lisae left, slamming the door behind her.

Jareth sighed, dropping into the nearest chair and wiping a hand over his face. With a grunt he pulled a crystal from the air and asked to see Serina. The crystal swirled for a moment then showed the warrior curled up on a bench somewhere. He watched for a moment, noting the tear tracks on her face. He rose with a sigh and moved towards the window; wondering exactly what he was doing. Or going to do.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Serina avoided Jareth as much as possible for the next week, taking her meals in her chambers when she could. She continued to improve daily as her shoulder finished healing and she took long walks through the Labyrinth. She knew Jareth was watching her as she went through the days, glad that he was leaving her alone; yet also depressed by it.

There was a ball set for the end of the month, which passed quickly, so Serina had to undergo the harassment of having a new gown designed despite her protests that she would not be attending. The seamstresses brought piles of various materials before her and the woman groaned at the sea of fabric. This was not something she enjoyed at all and seriously considered hiding herself in an oubliette until after the ball was over. She wouldn't though, as Lisae had begged her to go. That was the only thing Serina looked forward to, knowing that Lisae would be there.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Bit of a warning here, You might want to grab a tissue before reading this chapter as it's a bit of a tear-jerker. :)  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

Jareth glanced up at the knock on his study door, calling out for them to enter. "The guests are arriving, your Majesty." a rusty goblin voice piped up.

"Ahh yes, I'll be there in a moment. Where is the Lady Serina?"

The goblin grinned, "The lady is in the Labyrinth, my king."

Jareth shook his head; he should have known that the woman would be there. He noticed the goblin was still standing in the doorway, "Well? Get out!" The King rose and stepped towards the window as the goblin fled. He sighed heavily; things had been painfully tense between the two of them for weeks now. Serina avoided him constantly, and in the rare chances when he had been able to corner her, she was cold and hard towards him. He turned from the window and left, heading down the stairs to his throne room in order to greet his guests.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Serina entered her room a few hours before the ball to find Lisae sitting on her bed waiting. "Lisae! When did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago. Jareth said you were out in the Labyrinth again, so I came up here to wait for you." The princess gave Serina a hug and looked her over closely. "You still haven't changed you mind about staying?"

Serina shook her head, "No, Lisae, I can't."

"But…" The look in Serina's eyes made her stop and Lisae sighed sadly. She had hoped Jareth would have come to his senses by now. "Very well. But would you answer one more thing?"

"I suppose there is no harm in it." Serina was worn out. The past two months had been painful for her. It seemed as if Jareth had been lurking around every corner and the only time she was even partially free of him was in the Labyrinth or in her rooms. Though there had been many times when he followed her there as well. She turned and looked at Lisae.

"Is there anything that would convince you to stay?"

The question took her by surprise. "I… I don't know," she replied slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't thought about it, Lisae. It hurts to think about it, to think about the way things were and how they could have been if…"

"If Vanessa had never interfered?"

"Yes." Serina walked over to the window and leaned over the edge. "I've been in the Underground for a year now. This castle became my home and I loved everyone in it. But then, the only one that truly mattered threw me out like a piece of garbage." She turned to face the woman, "He broke my heart when all I did was love him. I would have died for him and he never realized it. When I first swore that stupid oath of fealty to Jareth, I only meant it the way most do. But as the months passed and we grew closer…"

"It took on a whole new meaning for you, didn't it?"

"Yes. But all that changed. I was banished from the kingdom. I swore then that I would never serve another king, I would never allow myself to feel that way for anyone else."

"Were you happy? You know, before everything happened?" Serina nodded as she sat down on the bed. Her fingers blindly traced the designs stitched into the quilt and she sighed.

"I could have spent the rest of my life happy with the way things were. It wasn't as if I expected him to feel the same or anything, just being here with him was enough for me." Tears poured from Serina's eyes as she buried her face in a pillow and she punched the bed with a balled up fist. Lisae lay down on the bed and curled up next to her, holding her tightly as she offered silent comfort.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jareth sighed as he lowered the crystal and the image within faded away. He felt like a complete fool now. All that those months wasted and he had never known how she felt. Suddenly angry, he turned and threw the crystal against the wall. He had to make it up to Serina somehow, but he didn't want to lose her again. The pain he had felt every time her thought about the woman while under Vanessa's spell was nothing compared to what he felt now. If only he had known before. If only. There was no time for _if only's _now. He had to do something or risk losing Serina forever. Changing into his owl form, Jareth took off out the window and flew over the Labyrinth.

As he flew, the Labyrinth's words as well as his sister's came back to him. "_There is another you loved_." He had denied it then, but now? Did he love her? Had he loved her all along? Lisae had found her crying in the Labyrinth. Serina never cried, never showed weakness of any kind. Compassion yes, but never weakness. _"Do you think keeping her here by force will make her happy? You keep her here and you'll destroy her love for you" _Serina's voice cut through his memories like a hot knife, _"you lost your kitten when you threw her away. The kitten is gone forever"… "The day you cast me aside was the day you gave up all rights to me! Throwing me away like that proved you cared nothing for me at all. Damn it, don't you know I would have done anything for you?" … "all I did was love him." _

What had he done? He faltered in mid-flight for a moment, then beat his wings furiously as he turned back towards the castle. It was nearly time for the ball and he had to talk to her.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you think?" She held up a cream and gold concoction against her and looked up at Lisae.

"Oh my…"

"That's not an answer my friend."

"Where ever did you find something like that?"

Serina smirked, "I didn't. It's my own design." Lisae walked over and touched the dress gently, her eyes wide. Grinning, Serina laid the dress on the bed and untied her robe. Lisae helped her slide the dress over her head.

"Oh my, it's gorgeous!" She stepped back to look at her friend. The sleeveless dress had a sheer panel of golden lace that formed a deep v in the front going nearly to Serina's navel. The back had a diamond shape cut out that left her back bare. Sheer gold lace panels alternated with the cream silk flared out from her hips to form the skirt. Lisae sighed, knowing that there would be many eyes on the woman that night, not to mention those of the king himself. She smirked inwardly. She grabbed Serina's hand and pulled her over to the dressing table. Shoving her down into the chair, the dark beauty began styling Serina's crimson locks into an elegant French twist, leaving several tendrils loose here and there to cascade down her back.

With a sly grin, Serina created a crystal and threw it at Lisae. When the light faded, Lisae wore an elegant red and silver off shoulder gown with an empress bodice. Her black hair was piled atop her head with curls falling everywhere. Lisae laughed and hugged her friend again exclaiming over the gift. They sat down and done each others makeup. Lisae finished her preparations by fastening a diamond choker around her throat while Serina wore garnet teardrop earrings. Looking at their selves in the mirror, they laughed again. Now there was nothing left to do but wait until the ball started.

"Lisae, are you in there?" Jareth's voice called through the heavy door, causing both women to jump. Lisae cast a glance at Serina and saw the woman's smile fade.

Lisae rolled her eyes, "Yes I am, Jareth. What is it?"

"I need to speak with Serina." His voice was strained and they immediately knew something was wrong. Serina waved her hand and the door opened. Jareth stood there with a worried look on his face. They stood up and he got a good look at them both, his face morphing to show his approval. "My, you two look exquisite." He stepped towards Lisae and brushed a kiss across her cheek, but his appraising eyes stayed on Serina. Turning to her fully, Jareth reached a hand out to her. He was surprised when she actually took it and allowed him to pull her closer.

"What do you want, your Majesty." She asked when he tried to kiss her. Lisae rushed over and closed the door before anyone could pass by.

"I need to talk to you." Serina glared at him while Lisae thumped him on the shoulder.

"I believe that we've said everything there is to say."

"I think I'm going to go now." Lisae interrupted as she watched them. "Try not to kill each other, please?"

Serina smiled slightly, "I'll see you at the ball Lisae." Lisae grinned over her shoulder as she left, closing the door gently behind her.

"Where ever did you find that dress?" Jareth whispered, trailing his fingers down her throat.

"My mind." She answered, trying to keep her thoughts focused. "Jareth…"

"Yes, kitten?"

"I mean it. There is nothing left for us to discuss." She pulled back, but Jareth wouldn't release her.

"Yes, there is. I just want you to hear me out first." The worry was back in his eyes, along with something else. Fear? Or was it regret? She tugged harder against his grip and he let her go. Serina turned and walked over to the window to stare out it.

"Say what you have to say and then leave me alone."

He sighed, realizing that this would not be easy and as always, she would fight him every step of the way. He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her and took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you Serina. Lisae was right, and I realize that now. You're not mine to keep caged here the way I've been trying to. I understand that now. As much as it pains me to do this, I will give you what you want. I will make the Labyrinth grant you passage from the kingdom."

Serina had stood tensely as he spoke, but his last statement caught her off guard. She turned around quickly, despite the heavy skirts and the way he held on to her. "What? Are you serious?"

"I am letting you go, kitten. You may leave at any time." He tilted his head back and closed his burning eyes, unable to look at her.

"You are serious." She stared at him in shocked surprise which turned to curiosity when she saw his lashes were wet. She reached one hand up and touched his face gently, "Why?"

"Because I love you, Serina. I can't do this to you any longer. While I am loathe to admit it, you were right. I lost my claim to you that day and I know now, that I can never get it back. I will forever regret it." His voice was raw with emotion as he opened his eyes to look at her again. Serina gently wiped the wetness from under his eyes while her own tears fell free.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth. All other characters and the storyline are mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

"Will you grant me the honor of escorting you to the ball, Lady Serina?" His eyes pleaded with her for this one last request and she nodded, giving him a watery smile before reminding him that he wasn't dressed for the ball yet. Jareth dropped a crystal at his feet and when she looked up, he was wearing a cream shirt edged in tattered lace and an ultramarine violet colored jacket that glittered with gold dust in the candlelight. His tight pants were the same dark purple, while his boots and gloves were soot black. His wild spiky hair was streaked with gold and dark violet colors. He offered her his arm and she slipped her hand around it. Slowly they walked out of the room and made their way down the staircases to the ballroom.

Jareth wanted their walk to last forever, if only to keep her next to him, but knew that it was impossible. He could only hope that one day she would forgive him and return to the castle. When they reached the massive blackwood doors that led to the ballroom, he turned to look at her. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg her to stay, not to leave him. Instead he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up so that he could see into her eyes. "I love you, Serina." He whispered before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

When the kiss ended, Jareth nodded to the guards and the doors opened for them. They stepped regally into the room and descended the stairs. Jareth led her to the center of the ballroom and bowed low to her. She curtsied before she let him sweep her away and into the steps of the dance as everyone in the room watched.

They danced the first dance together, then parted to dance with others. Many knew that Serina had been banished, that she had came back to kill Vanessa. They wondered why the king had accepted her back into the kingdom since banishment meant one could never return again on penalty of death. Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the room as people speculated that the king was biding his time before killing her, while others foretold him marrying her for saving the kingdom. None of them knew the truth, save five.

Ralir made his way over to where Serina was dancing with one of the kings whom she had created a peace treaty with earlier that month. After bowing to them both, he swept Serina from the king and danced her towards the edge of the room.

"How are you holding up, my Lady? You don't look as if you're enjoying yourself very much."

"I'm fine, Ralir. Just a lot on my mind." Her eyes landed on Jareth and Ralir saw the sadness in them.

"Something troubles you, I can see it." She looked up at the brown haired man and tried to smile.

"He…" She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Ralir froze mid-step and looked at her. "You're leaving? But, I thought…" Serina shook her head.

"Jareth has granted me passage through the Labyrinth." The look on Ralir's face hurt her deeply. "You know I can't stay, Ralir."

"He cares a great deal for you, Serina." She nodded as she took another breath and released it with a shuddering sigh.

"And I for him. But I have to go, I can't stay here when it hurts too much."

He sighed sadly and looked away, realizing that several people were staring at them and they started dancing again. "Where will you go?"

"Back to the plains I suppose."

"Do you have to go so far away? What if you're needed again?"

"It's for the best. Besides, the kingdom doesn't need me. You, Kelgar and Jareth are here. You survived without me before I came here, and you'll do so again."

"You're wrong about that, you know. You've left your mark on us all."

"I'll never forget you. You and the others have been my friends since I arrived and I will always remember that. I couldn't have asked for better friends."

"We'll never see you again will we?" Ralir fought to keep his voice steady, when all he wanted to do was explode. As much as it hurt him to stand back and watch her leave again, he knew that the king was in hell over it. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen after she left. Would Jareth lock himself away again, or would he do something worse? Serina smiled sadly, her eyes watering again as she shook her head. Ralir leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead before stepping back. "May the fates keeps you safe, my Lady, always." He released the hand he was holding and walked away as the clock began chiming.

People watched the scene and wondered what was going on. They knew something was up, but had not been able to eavesdrop of their conversation. Serina stood where she was, her face wet.Slowly she turned and looked around, offering a strained smile to the people looking at her. Feeling Jareth's eyes on her, she looked in his direction to see Ralir and Kelgar standing on either side of him stiffly. Both men looked at her with sadness and she knew they weren't angry with her. She was grateful they understood.

Focusing her eyes on Jareth, her heart shattered again. His face was a mask of cold indifference, yet his mis-matched eyes showed his heartache. Serina gave him one last smile and whispered that she loved him; then turned to walk slowly from the ballroom. As the clock chimed for the last time, the doors closed behind her.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Serina lay back on her bed and wiped the tears away. She had just finished packing everything she was taking with her, which wasn't much. Mainly her armor and weapons, along with a few little trinkets that she had gathered over the past year. She would leave as soon as the sun rose in a couple of hours, hopefully before anyone noticed. There was no way she wanted to go through what she had last time again. A knock sounded on the door and she sighed as she slid off the bed to answer it.

Pulling the door open, she found Jareth standing on the other side. He looked at her silently for a moment before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Serina wasn't sure why he was there and could only hope he wasn't there to tell her that he'd changed his mind again. She turned and walked over to the window. When she turned back around, Jareth was standing close behind her. Without a word, he reached out to caress her cheek, watching as her eyes drifted shut and she leaned into his hand.

His hand slid down her arm and curled around her wrist while the other cupped the back of her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him as she stepped forward and placed her hands against his chest. When she opened her mouth to say something, he shook his head and lowered his mouth to hers. After a moment, he raised his head and looked into her face before wrapping both arms around her. He buried his face in her hair as he held her against him, her arms around his neck. Jareth wanted to beg her to stay, but knew that he couldn't. They stood that way for what seemed like hours. In the distance, the sounds of the guests returning to their rooms for what remained of the night drifted through the air.

When the sky outside began to lighten, signaling the coming dawn, Jareth sighed and stepped back slightly before releasing her. He raised his hands to his neck and removed the pendant he always wore. Giving her a sad smile, he placed the pendant around her neck and kissed her once more. Then he raised his hand and twisted it, creating a crystal which he pressed into her hand. Serina stared at him in confusion, but found she couldn't speak around the lump in her throat. When he faded from sight, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Renoir followed her down the cobbled streets as she silently walked towards the city gates. The city was still sleeping, as was the castle. When she reached the gates, Serina turned and looked back towards the castle and it's tall spires. A lone figure dressed in black sat in one of the windows high above the ground. Jareth reached a hand up, bidding her farewell. She touched her fingertips to her lips briefly before raising her hand in return, then she turned back to face the gates which stood open before her.

_"Why do you leave?"_ The Labyrinth's voice murmured around her when she neared the gates that led out of the maze.

Serina sighed and kept walking, "You know why, Labyrinth."

_"Knowing and understanding are two different things, Lady Serina."_ White light coalesced before her.

"I don't think anyone understands."

_"Stay, my Lady. We need you. You are a part of us." _It was difficult enough for Serina and the Labyrinth wasn't helping. She groaned to herself.

"I haven't been a part of this kingdom in several months, Labyrinth."

_"Untrue. You are part of the kingdom, part of the king himself. You take a vital part of us with you." _

"I take my heart and myself, that is all." She stopped and leaned against one of the walls. "Why are you doing this to me?"

_"The king has bade me to set you free of the maze, but we do not have to like it. You leave and you take life from us. The king is heartbroken, as are we."_

"Do you even realize why I am leaving?"

_We know the king hurt you, it hurt us all. Without you there is emptiness. The Goblin King will fade without you to fight with him, to give him life."_

"How can I give him life? He lived without me before, he can live without me now."

_"You wear his symbol."_

She growled in frustration. "Do you have to be so blasted cryptic, Labyrinth?" She looked down at the pendant and touched it lightly, a warmth spreading through her fingers. "Why did he give this to me?"

_"It is a gift of love, my lady. The king has given you his heart and the pendant symbolizes that. Even the Lady Vanessa never received his heart completely for you had already taken it. We knew, even though the king himself did not. You were meant to be queen."_

_"_It's too late for that now." She closed her eyes and let the pain wash through her. The Labyrinth opened itself up and absorbed the woman's pain as her tears fell harder.

_"The king released you so that you would be free to do what your heart desires. To stay or go."_

"But…"

_"The way forward is sometimes the way back." _The Labyrinth's voice faded away and Serina was left alone. Wiping her eyes she slid down the wall until she was sitting against it. The Labyrinth's last words echoed through her head as she sat there.

oooooooooooooooooooo

When Serina finally stood, her eyes were dry and she felt renewed. Everything seemed clearer to her now. She stepped towards the gate and hesitated with one hand stretched out before her. Slowly, she ran her fingers across the gates then dropped her hand. Looking at Renoir, she smiled her first real smile in a long time. The horse walked over to his mistress and bumped his head against her chest which elicited a laugh from her. Wrapping her arms around the beast's thick neck and sighed.

"Come on Renoir, let's go home." Serina smiled at the horse's nickered response and climbed up on his back. When she was settled, he turned and pawed at the stones beneath his hooves. The Labyrinth rumbled as the gates before them opened to reveal the Goblin City before them.

Renoir reared up onto his hind legs and screamed as Serina laughed. The second the stallion's hooves touched the ground again, Serina yelled out and they shot forward. Their screams echoed through the city causing doors and windows to fly open as people stared out. Creatures of all shapes, sizes and breeds cheered as they spilled out into the streets behind them. Wind ripped through her hair, tearing it from the braid she had put it in.

Hearing the commotion within the city, Jareth had ran from his chambers and stood at the top of the castle's steps. He started down the steps then stopped in confusion when he saw the woman racing towards him on the ebony horse. When she leapt from the stallion's back before it had even stopped, Jareth stepped forward. She ran up the steps and threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving."

Serina leaned back some and smiled up at him. "I did leave, but when I got to the outer gates, the Labyrinth made me realize that I was leaving more behind than I had before. I can't leave you. I love you Jareth." He stared at her for a minute in disbelief. Slowly a smile of pure joy spread across his face and he laughed. With a purely un-royal abandon, Jareth picked her up and spun around with her. When he finally set her down, his eyes glowed with happiness. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her with all the passion he had in him. Cheers rang through the air around them and Serina knew she was home to stay.

**_THE END

* * *

_ **

A/N: I'm sad to say that this story is now complete as I have enjoyed writing it. My thanks to all who have read this and took time to review. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Special thanks to Etsuki-chan who convinced me to post this and has been a great source of encouragement with all of her reviews.


End file.
